28 jours pour être à la hauteur
by C-Translator
Summary: [Traduction] Dans le cadre d'un pari avec Sephiroth, Genesis est bien décidé à prouver qu'il saura tirer quelque chose de ce jeune cadet maladroit. Mais pour Cloud comme pour Genesis, le défi est le même; ils ont 28 jours pour prouver qu'ils peuvent être à la hauteur. Fiction original écrite par RegenesisX.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur original : ** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_« Si seulement j'étais Soldat. » ~ Cloud Strife _

Un fantassin de petite taille se jeta derrière une benne à ordures, haletant lourdement tandis qu'il rechargeait son fusil avec des doigts tremblants. Il sursauta quand d'atroces grognements se répercutèrent en échos dans la ruelle, l'arme lui glissant presque des mains. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de terminer ce qu'il faisait avec son arme et de sauter à nouveau sur ses pieds. Se dirigeant dans la direction opposée à celle du bruit, le Cadet se précipita dans l'ombre.

- Mais où diable va-t-il ? demanda Genesis Rhapsodos en regardant l'écran. Le monstre est de l'autre côté.

A côté de lui, Angeal Hewley soupira.

- Au point où il en est, il fait probablement mieux de courir.

- C'est la quatorzième fois qu'il trébuche. commenta Sephiroth.

Il pointa l'écran où le garçon se prenait les pieds dans un tuyau de vidange qui ressortait du sol.

Chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, les trois premières classes se faufilaient dans la salle d'observation pour regarder les Cadets passer leurs tests. Ils riaient des bêtises commises par les garçons, félicitaient les manifestations de bravoure occasionnelles et évoquaient ceux qu'ils pensaient devenir les futurs Soldats. Mais cet... cet idiot maladroit dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'ici. Non seulement il avait réussi à se séparer de son équipe, mais il semblait n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait et était traqué par un monstre de simulation. Il n'était de toute évidence pas de ceux qui réussiraient.

Genesis secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité, pressant ses doigts sur sa tempe.

- Je tiens à souligner qu'il a une radio parfaitement en état de marche attachée à son misérable derrière, murmura-t-il, mais je crois que ce serait surestimer son intelligence.

La remarque suscita un grognement peu attrayant de la part d'Angeal, qui couvrit sa bouche dans une tentative d'étouffer son rire.

- S'il avait passé plus de temps à courir et moins de temps à trébucher, ajouta le général argenté, il ne se serait pas retrouvé cette situation.

Ignorant l'étrange fixation de Sephiroth sur la maladresse de l'adolescent, le roux plissa les yeux en voyant le Cadet se frayer un chemin à travers les bidonvilles, jetant de temps en temps un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le chien de garde, ayant reniflé son odeur, se jeta sur lui comme un missile à tête chercheuse.

- Bouge, idiot ! hurla pratiquement Genesis tandis que le monstre s'emparait du garçon. Malheureusement, le Cadet ne pouvait pas l'entendre à travers l'écran d'ordinateur.

- Il aurait dû se retourner et tirer il y a longtemps, déclara Angeal.

Le Cadet luttait contre la poigne de fer de la créature qui avait enfoncé ses dents dans l'écharpe verte de son uniforme et projetait sa tête en arrière pour l'arracher. Soudain, le garçon leva son fusil et le canon de l'arme heurta la tempe de la bête, surprenant à la fois le chien de garde et les trois premières classes qui regardaient.

- C'était… inattendu, grogna Sephiroth.

Le Cadet, après avoir forcé le monstre à le libérer, était de nouveau sur ses pieds.

- Eh bien, il était temps, putain, lâcha le roux.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se déplaça derrière les deux autres.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai en regarder plus.

- Il ne sait pas viser, annonça le brun. Il se débrouillerait mieux avec une matraque.

- Le maniement des matraques nécessite une grande quantité de force brute, répliqua le général, et de toute évidence, il en manque.

- Une épée, alors.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, mais Genesis retint tout ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, son imagination s'étant mise en marche.

- Quelque chose de petit et de pointu, déclara-t-il, posant ses mains sur le dos de la chaise d'Angeal tandis qu'il regardait l'écran par-dessus son épaule. Un katana, par exemple. Peut-être même deux.

Pendant que le général murmurait quelque chose à propos de l'incompétence, Angeal hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

- Il faudrait qu'il travaille sa précision, cependant.

- Oui, soupira le rouquin, il y a beaucoup de travail de ce côté là. Même chose concernant son temps de réaction et sa coordination. Il avait au moins une demi-seconde pour esquiver cette chose avant qu'elle ne le plaque au sol. Je suis quand même surpris par sa réaction avec le fusil. La plupart des Cadets n'aurait pas pensé à l'utiliser comme une arme de corps à corps. On ne peut pas enseigner ce genre d'instinct aux gens.

Croisant les bras, Angeal leva les yeux vers lui.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je dis que ce talent brut qu'il possède va finir déchiré en lambeaux par sa formation de Cadet. Il ne rentre pas dans leur moule et leurs stupides exigences donc il sera inévitablement mis de côté et échouera. C'est juste la façon dont le système est mis en place.

- A moins que... ?

Genesis lança à son meilleur ami un regard interrogateur.

- A moins qu'il ne reçoive une formation différente. Mais la ShinRa ne va pas faire cela pour _un_ Cadet.

- Non, mais l'un de nous le pourrait. »

La tête du général se redressa, interrompant son mouvement qui consistait à enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

- Tu ne proposes pas sérieusement de prendre ce garçon comme apprenti ?

Il resta bouche bée.

- Il n'est même pas capable de marcher correctement !

- Ah… Angeal fronça les sourcils. Si tu es aussi catégorique sur le fait qu'il ne marche pas correctement, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui apprendre ?

- La grâce que je possède est naturelle et ne peut être enseignée, renifla Sephiroth, tournant le nez d'une façon hautaine.

Serrant ses mains sur le dos de la chaise, Genesis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tandis qu'il réfléchissait. C'était une chose de prendre un troisième classe prometteur pour apprenti, comme Angeal, mais ce serait complètement différent de prendre un simple Cadet incapable de marcher correctement. Un pari comme celui-là serait le défi de la formation ultime.

- Il peut marcher et il va marcher.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

- Je vais me charger de lui.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent fixement pendant un long moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- Toi ? se moqua Sephiroth. Tu perdras ton sang froid et embrocheras ce pauvre garçon avant que la semaine ne soit terminée.

Genesis lui lança un regard noir.

- Non, je ne le ferai pas !

Angeal, voulant évidemment éviter un combat, se tordit dans son fauteuil pour poser sa main sur le bras du roux.

- Je n'étais pas sérieux en parlant de l'entraîner, Genesis.

- Eh bien moi, je le suis ! Répondit-il sèchement, en s'écartant. Évidemment, aucun de vous deux ne pense que je suis capable de le faire, et j'ai bien l'intention de vous prouver que vous avez tort.

Un sourire orgueilleux s'incrusta sur le visage du général alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu as raison, dit il. Je ne t'en crois pas capable.

- Vous pensez que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de si oui ou non tu es à la hauteur, c'est si oui ou non ta patience filera comme elle en a l'habitude.

Le rouquin serra les poings de chaque côté de son corps.

- Et bien je l'enchaînerai s'il le faut! grogna-t-il.

- Je serais prêt à parier là-dessus.

- Sephiroth… commença Angeal.

Genesis le coupa.

- Bien, dit-il. Nous allons parier là-dessus.

Le général eut l'air surpris – tandis qu'Angeal semblait absolument horrifié – mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Dans quatre semaines, les Cadets ont un examen de performance qu'il leur faut réussir pour passer dans le SOLDAT. Si le garçon n'y arrive pas, Angeal et moi prendrons un congé prolongé à Costa del Sol tandis que toi, tu resteras ici avec notre paperasse et les missions.

Le brun lui lança un regard perçant signifiant « ne me mêle pas à ça » mais fut ignoré.

- Et s'il réussit ? demanda Genesis.

- Les vacances sont pour toi.

Cela ne semblait pas équitable aux yeux de Genesis.

- Je prendrai des vacances, céda-t-il, mais vous devrez m'accompagner tous les deux. Et vous _devrez _également m'accompagner au théâtre, aux dîners et aux promenades à dos de chocobos.

Le sourire malicieux du général disparut aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu mérites tout cela ?

- Parce que, avec vous deux en moins, je vais me retrouver avec trois fois plus de travail. Et entre vous deux, vous finissez avec seulement la moitié de mon travail chacun à faire. Par conséquent, il doit y avoir une compensation.

Le regard vert rencontra celui bleu électrique, se fixant l'un l'autre. Enfin, Sephiroth finit par céder.

- Fais comme tu veux.

- Oh, je le ferai, déclara Genesis, riant. Des rêves de lendemain hantent l'âme brisée, tout honneur est perdu, les ailes sont arrachées, la fin est proche.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel et regarda ailleurs.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Angeal.

- Viens avec moi jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Je veux savoir le nom de mon nouvel élève.

**JOUR 1**

Cloud Strife progressait à contre-courant de la marée humaine qui bondait le couloir. Les Cadets ne cessaient de changer de salle, faisant des aller et retour entre les salles de classe et celles d'entraînement. Il se laissa frapper et pousser, se dirigeant vers sa salle d'entraînement, lentement mais sûrement.

Il repensait à son test de la veille il avait été complètement misérable. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit éjecté de l'armée régulière. Ils se débrouilleraient sans doute mieux sans lui de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais été en mesure de suivre avec le reste de sa classe et avait _toujours_ été laissé pour compte.

Mais quand même, lorsqu'il avait été livré à lui-même, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait d'autre que s'enfuir devant ce monstre ? Il avait eu trop peur de lui tirer dessus.

Il se glissa entre les portes de la salle d'entraînement, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Ses espoirs furent brisés, cependant, lorsque l'instructeur Davis lui barra la route à la seconde où il entra dans la pièce. L'homme lui mit un morceau de papier dans les mains.

- Ici, gamin, grogna-t-il. Quelqu'un veut te voir.

Le cœur de Cloud se liquéfia. L'un des officiers supérieurs, sans doute, pour lui dire de faire ses valises et de rentrer à Nibelheim. Hochant la tête d'un air hébété, il retourna dans le couloir. Il baissa les yeux sur le papier.

_Étage 49, salle de formation B. Prends l'ascenseur, appuie sur '49, sors, troisième porte à droite_, était-il inscrit avec une écriture soignée.

Le blond cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la confusion. L'étage 49 était un étage du SOLDAT, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi, par Gaia, l'envoyait-on dans une salle d'entraînement de cet étage plutôt qu'ailleurs? Cloud déglutit en s'arrêtant devant l'ascenseur. Écartant des images mentales de lui-même impitoyablement abattu par les Soldats, il décida de ne pas y penser.

Une fois à l'étage du SOLDAT, Cloud se sentit incroyablement mal. Est-ce que les Cadets avaient au moins _le droit_ d'aller à l'étage du SOLDAT ? Le cœur battant la chamade, il se déplaça aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers la troisième porte à droite. Il ouvrit la porte et cria de toute la force de ses poumons alors qu'un petit objet rond sifflait en direction de sa tête. Sans réfléchir, il leva les bras pour protéger son visage. Quoi que l'objet ait pu être, il rebondit sur son poignet et roula sur le plancher.

Des applaudissements mesurés, battus lentement, retentirent de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- C'est bien, dit une voix grave et légèrement accentuée. Tu as juste réussi à te mettre en feu.

Pris de panique, Cloud examina en hâte ses vêtements à la recherche de flammes. N'en trouvant pas, il leva les yeux pour voir un grand homme roux debout dans la pièce, une main négligemment appuyée contre sa hanche. Un seau blanc plein de petites boules jaunes était posé près de ses pieds. L'homme se pencha et en prit une.

- Quand j'ai lancé la balle de tennis vers toi, qu'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… je…

Cloud n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Tu t'es recroquevillé et tu as caché ton visage, répondit l'homme pour lui-même. Mais imaginons qu'il s'agisse d'un sort Feu. Que fais-tu ?

- Euh, hein ? dit Cloud, impuissant. Des balles de tennis ? Des sorts Feu ? Quoi ?

- Tu ferais mieux de prier la Déesse, dit-il avec un grognement avant de lancer une autre balle de tennis. Le blond parvint à peine à esquiver le projectile dans les temps avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le mur derrière lui. Cet homme avait un diable à la place du bras !

Une autre fut jetée vers lui, visant tout droit sa tête. Moins d'une demi-seconde après qu'il l'ait évitée, une autre vint. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Cloud s'arrêta un instant pour observer le périmètre de la pièce. Il se raidit brusquement lorsque qu'un projectile le frôla, lui coupant efficacement la route. Se retournant, il réussit avec peine à esquiver une balle qui visait son visage.

Cloud avait envie de hurler. Il avait espéré que, lorsque la ShinRa enverrait l'annonce de sa mort à sa mère, ce serait au moins pour dire qu'il était mort honorablement en essayant de sauver un petit enfant d'un monstre ou quelque chose dans le genre. « Tué par des balles de tennis » ne serait pas vraiment quelque chose dont sa mère serait très fière. Autant il détestait l'admettre cependant, c'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait arriver, on ne pouvait se faire tuer par des balles de tennis.

Alors que la pluie de « sorts Feu » continuait, le Cadet commença à se lasser et quelques-unes des balles frappèrent ses épaules et ses bras. Le roux finit par être à court de munitions et commença à récupérer celles qu'il avait déjà jetées pour les réutiliser.

Cloud serra les dents. Combien de temps ce petit jeu allait-il durer ? Dans un accès de rage – la folie passagère sans doute – le blond se baissa, ramassa une balle de tennis à proximité et la jeta de toutes ses forces.

L'effervescence dans la salle s'arrêta brusquement lorsque la main de l'homme attrapa la balle en plein vol. La respiration difficile de Cloud était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre tandis que les deux se dévisageaient. Rien n'avait changé dans l'expression du roux, mais le Cadet pouvait _sentir_ des vagues de froid et de fureur à peine contrôlée tomber sur lui. Enfin, l'homme baissa le bras.

- Ton temps de réaction est beaucoup trop lent et ta technique est au-delà du bâclé, aboya-t-il. Tu te déplaces beaucoup plus que nécessaire pour éviter les attaques et cela te fatigue. De plus, tu en oublies la prudence. Par ailleurs, les Cadets ne peuvent pas utiliser de materias, sinon, tu serais déjà mort à ce moment même.

D'après ce que Cloud pouvant en juger, le rouquin était un Soldat. Il arborait la ceinture du SOLDAT, mais ne portait pas tout à fait l'uniforme réglementaire. Contrairement à la norme – pantalon ample et bottes de l'armée – il portait un pantalon de cuir et des bottes qui montaient au-dessus de ses genoux. Une boucle d'oreille unique pendait à son oreille droite, heurtant sa mâchoire.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? Exigea Cloud, fatigué de se sentir impuissant.

- Je veux que tu viennes plus près.

Le Cadet le fit à contrecœur, contournant les objets jaunes qui jonchaient le sol.

- Maintenant, arrête-toi.

Cloud s'arrêta.

Les yeux bleu clair s'étrécirent. « Attrape avec ta main droite » ordonna-il, lançant doucement la balle vers lui.  
La balle jaune fonça à travers l'air et Cloud l'attrapa habilement.

- Passe-la dans ta main gauche.

Il fit passer la balle à son autre main.

- Jette-la-moi.

Cloud la jeta maladroitement de sa main non dominante.

- Maintenant, fais-le à nouveau.

Et il le fit. Encore une fois. Et encore. Et encore.

A chaque fois, l'homme lançait la balle. Chaque fois, Cloud l'attrapait avec sa droite et la jetait avec sa main gauche. Au moment où le garçon commençait à être submergé par l'ennui, le roux parla de nouveau.

- Inverse et attrape avec ta main gauche, lance avec ta main droite.

Ses réflexes étant légèrement contrariés, Cloud tendit la main gauche pour s'emparer de la balle et la manqua de plusieurs centimètres.

- Va la chercher, dit le Soldat.

Le blond baissa les yeux et alla chercher la première balle de tennis qu'il voyait.

- Non !

Cloud bondit, s'étant habitué au silence et au doux son de la voix du Soldat, et regarda ce dernier d'un air confus.

- Prends celle que tu as loupée, ordonna-t-il. Ne sois pas paresseux.

Au moins sept balles se trouvaient près de lui. Cela aurait pu être n'importe laquelle d'entre elles. Il en choisit une au hasard, se pencha.

- Est-ce que c'est celle-là ?

Le roux haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas.

Eh bien. Ça ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Soupirant d'exaspération, Cloud se devait d'obéir et retourna à son poste, prêt à la lancer.

- Han-han, lance avec ta main droite.

Attraper avec sa main gauche n'était pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait. Il lui fallut près d'une douzaine d'essais juste pour l'attraper une fois sans la laisser tomber. Il prêtait une grande attention à l'emplacement où finissaient à l'endroit où atterrissaient les balles lorsqu'il les ratait, ne voulant pas se faire réprimander de nouveau. Le roux restait silencieux face à ses erreurs, le jaugeant cependant d'un regard critique et suivant tous ses mouvements.

Finalement, le Soldat lui demanda de passer la balle derrière son dos de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite. Puis ils retournèrent à l'exercice initial et recommencèrent encore et encore. Enfin, ce qui sembla être des heures plus tard, le rouquin attrapa finalement la balle et croisa les bras.

- Ta coordination est affreusement mauvaise, dit-il sans détour. Après avoir échoué au test d'hier, ils ne te donneront pas de chance supplémentaire. L'examen suivant est prévu dans quatre semaines. Jusque-là, tu devras te rendre ici tous les matins à la place de ta classe de combat habituelle, à moins que je ne te donne une indication contraire.

Cloud cligna des yeux comme un hibou et ses entrailles se contractèrent un peu. Il allait devoir jouer intensivement au ballon chasseur pendant les quatre prochaines semaines ?

- Maintenant, je veux que tu rassembles toutes les balles de tennis, que tu les mettes dans le seau et que tu le laisses devant la porte.

Et sur ce, l'homme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Vous partez ? demanda Cloud par réflexe.

- Oui. Et tu pourras partir dès tu auras fait ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Mais attendez, je ne... comment dois-je vous appeler, monsieur ?

Le roux daigna seulement lancer un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Garde tes plaisanteries pour une autre fois, Strife.

Seul et plus confus que jamais, le Cadet se mit au travail il rangea le désordre dans la salle d'entraînement, priant pour que personne ne pénètre à l'intérieur et lui demande ce qu'il faisait... parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de 28 jours pour être à la hauteur ** Alors qu'il est épuisé par sa rencontre avec Genesis, Cloud se retrouve face à trois garçons de sa classe dont il est habitué à subir les brimades. Humilié une fois de plus, il rencontrera cependant une aide inattendue. Mais le jour suivant, Genesis l'attend, toujours avec la ferme attention de changer ce jeune Cadet. « Sais-tu ce qu'est la douleur, Strife ? »

**Le 9 juillet 2014.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur original :**_RegenesisX_

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_« Quel est ton rêve ? » ~ Directeur Lazard_

Cloud s'affala contre la paroi de l'ascenseur sous le poids de l'épuisement. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de boiter un peu. C'est à peine s'il remarqua l'ouverture des portes une fois qu'il atteignit son étage avant de se traîner dans le couloir.

Échouer à l'examen ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Qu'allait-il faire s'il ne rentrait pas dans le SOLDAT? Jamais il n'oserait rentrer chez lui. Mais au point où il en était, le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer était une position de bas grade dans l'armée régulière. Et, à présent, comme si l'univers ne trouvait pas qu'il avait déjà assez de problèmes sur le dos, il se retrouvait avec un Soldat roux enragé après lui. Même si l'homme prétendait qu'il allait l'aider à se préparer pour son prochain examen, le blond n'était pas convaincu que la lumière au bout du tunnel ne soit pas seulement un train arrivant en sens inverse.

Soudain, une violente tape dans le dos du Cadet l'envoya s'étendre sur le sol. Un rire sinistre flotta au dessus de lui tandis que Cloud se décollait du sol en poussant un gémissement.

« Content de te voir, _brother._ » se moqua une voix familière.

Alors que le blond se redressait difficilement sur ses genoux, un coup de pied sur le côté le renversa en arrière. Cloud haletait, se tenant le ventre, à l'agonie. Gaia, mais qu'est ce ça faisait mal ! Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient, il leva les yeux vers les trois figures qui le dominaient.

Jadak Avon se pencha sur lui, un partie de ses cheveux platine lui tombant sur l'œil droit, et étendit les bras.

- Je suis content que tu ais pu venir, déclara-t-il, alors qu'ils encerclaient le Cadet tombé au sol. Nous commencions à nous demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour que tu manques les cours comme ça. Tu ne pensais pas à retourner à la maison en courant sans dire au revoir, n'est ce pas?

Serrant les dents, Cloud se remit difficilement sur ses pieds. Jadak revint se planter en face de lui, ses yeux verts, vifs, durs et calculateurs le poignardant. Ses deux frères, Yuza et Zol, surgirent de derrière lui; Yuza avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la tête inclinée paresseusement d'un côté, et Zol avait un sourire malicieux ancré sur son visage plâtré alors qu'il faisait craquer ses doigts.

Il fut un temps où Cloud avait pensé qu'ils pourraient être amis. Non seulement ils étaient les quatre seuls blonds dans l'ensemble du programme des Cadets, mais aussi parce que Jadak était le seul Cadet, et sans doute la seule personne dans toute la ShinRa, qui soit plus petit que lui. Au début, ils étaient sympas, ils déjeunaient avec lui, restaient avec lui en classe et avaient même pris l'habitude de l'appeler « frère» (« brother ») à cause de ses cheveux. Puis, un jour, Yuza lui avait jeté son déjeuner à la figure et l'avait entraîné avec Zol dans les toilettes pour lui enfoncer le visage dans l'une des cuvettes. Quand Cloud avait interrogé Jadak à ce sujet, encore sale, humide et en larmes, le Cadet s'était contenté de rire. De rire avant de partir tandis que ses frères l'avaient battu puis jeté dans un des placards de rangement.

- Alors, poursuivit Jadak d'une voix traînante, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Où étais-tu, Brother?

Clairement mal à l'aise, Cloud regarda les trois frères qui lui faisaient face à tour de rôle. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Qu'il avait été chassé de la classe de combat? Qu'un Soldat l'avait entraîné? Qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous urgent avec un homme étrange? Reniflant, il choisit de garder le silence.

- Aww, est-ce que Brother va se mettre à pleurer? railla Zol, jetant un coup d'œil, bref mais malsain, à Yuza. L'aîné eut un sourire narquois. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Cloud.

- Rien à dire? C'est vraiment très malpoli, dit Jadak hochant la tête, faisant signe aux deux autres d'agir. Ils attrapèrent chacun l'un des bras de Cloud et se mirent à le traîner dans le couloir suivit par leur jeune frère.

Cloud tremblait entre eux, son souffle se coinçant dans sa gorge lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les toilettes. Entrant dans le premier box, il fut forcé de tomber à genoux en face de la cuvette. L'une des grandes mains de Zol maintenaient ses poignets derrière son dos et tandis que l'autre poussait sa tête plus près de l'eau faussement claire.

La voix de Jadak vint de quelque part au-dessus de lui.

- Je crois qu'ils ont peut-être nettoyé les toilettes quelque part dans la semaine dernière, dit il, mais je ne peux pas l'assurer. Ça ne te dérange pas de toute façon, Brother?

Et sur ce, le visage de Cloud fut submergé. Il lutta en vain contre les mains qui le maintenaient, mais c'était inutile. Zol était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Un rire résonna dans la cabine et tandis que quelqu'un tirait la chasse, provoquant la surprise de Cloud qui, dans l'effroi, inspira accidentellement une gorgée d'eau. L'eau fut finalement drainée hors de la cuvette, ce qui lui permit d'obtenir quelques précieuses secondes pour tousser et reprendre son souffle avant que la cuvette ne se remplisse à nouveau.

Enfin, il fut tiré vers l'arrière et tomba brutalement sur le sol.

- Passe une bonne journée, Brother, clama Jadak alors qu'il passa la porte de la pièce. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Une fois les trois Cadets partis, Cloud ne fut plus capable de se retenir. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en sanglotant. Pourquoi était-il si faible?

Il n'entendit pas la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, mais il releva la tête quand il sentit une main sur son bras.

- Hey, l'appela une voix douce sur un ton peu formel,tu vas bien?

A travers ses larmes, Cloud pu voir la forme floue d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, et qui portait ce qui semblait être un uniforme de Soldat, accroupi à côté de lui. Le Cadet lutta pour forcer son corps endolori à se redresser et fut reconnaissant quand le Soldat lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

- Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

La question fit presque rire Cloud.

- Non, soupira-t-il, mais ça ira.

Une expression d'inquiétude passa sur le visage du Soldat.

- Eh bien, si tu es sûr... dit-il avec hésitation. Quel est ton nom?

- Cloud Strife, monsieur , dit le Cadet d'une voix rauque il s'était irrité la gorge en s'étouffant avec l'eau des toilettes.

Le Soldat se mit à rire, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Je suis Zack Fair, répondit-il. Et tu peux laisser tomber le « monsieur ».

- Euh, oui monsieur-euh, Zack?

- Nous y voilà! dit Zack, son sourire se faisant encore plus large. Pourquoi ne pas te nettoyer et nous irons déjeuner ensemble?

En temps normal, Cloud aurait trouvé bizarre qu'un Soldat offre son aide à une unité d'infanterie. Mais il y avait quelque chose, de l'honnêteté pure dans les yeux de Zack, alors il accepta la main tendue du Soldat qui le tira sur ses pieds.

- Alors Cloud, d'où tu viens ?

Cloud avala sa bouchée de sandwich avant de répondre.

- Nibelheim. Ignorant l'éclat de rire de Zack, il demanda: Et toi ?

- Moi, je suis de Gongaga, dit fièrement le Soldat.

Se mordant les lèvres, le blond tenta de retenir son propre rire, mais échoua lamentablement.

- Hey! l'expression de Zack se transforma en une moue. Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?

- C'est juste un nom de coin perdu, c'est tout.

- Et Nibelheim alors?

Cloud roula des yeux en guise de réponse.

- La faute au réacteur Mako.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. Enfin, Zack reprit la parole.

- Tu... n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne le veux pas , dit-il, son intonation sonnant hésitante. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé là-bas, dans les toilettes?

Clairement mal à l'aise, le blond se remit à manger. Que faire si Zack se moquait de lui, lui reprochant de se laisser intimider? Cependant, il l'avait trouvé à pleurer dans les toilettes, alors si le Soldat avait l'intention de se moquer de lui, il l'aurait déjà fait il y a longtemps.

- Eh bien ... ces gars - Jadak et ses frères - ont quelque chose contre moi, lança-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont juste ... »

Quand il releva les yeux vers Zack, il vit le garçon plus âgé lui faire un sourire aimable.

- Hey, dit-il. Si ces gars te cause encore des ennuis, tu viens tout de suite me voir. Je vais leur montrer ce que signifie vraiment être un Soldat.

Ce fut à ce moment que Cloud comprit que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un offrait de se battre pour lui. Que ce soit ici, ou dans son village natal. Ne sachant quoi dire, le Cadet cligna des yeux et mâcha sans bruit jusqu'à ce que les mots lui viennent.

- Euh, e-merci, réussit-il enfin à articuler. Merci, Zack.

Genesis avait déjà regagné son appartement depuis un certain temps lorsqu'il jeta finalement un regard à l'horloge. Il se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement, avant de poursuivre sa lecture. Après avoir obtenu le nom du Cadet, Genesis avait brièvement survolé son dossier. Maintenant qu'il avait rencontré son élève en personne, il était retourné à la lecture de ce document pour voir s'il pouvait assembler d'autres pièces du puzzle.

Cloud Strife. Seize ans, en sous-taille, sous-poids, et sous-éduqué. Né et élevé à Nibelheim, une tache sur la carte de l'autre continent, au sud-ouest de la zone de Corel. Aucune formation et sa scolarité avait été assurée à la maison par sa mère. Il avait été admis de justesse à son examen d'entrée et avait les plus mauvaises performances dans toutes ses classes.

Les rapports de ses instructeurs indiquaient qu'il était très réservé et ne semblait pas interagir avec qui que ce soit pendant ou en dehors des cours. Il préférait travailler par lui même plutôt que de s'entraîner avec les autres Cadets, et avait plusieurs fois été observé en étant malmené par ses camarades de classe, mais ne se plaignait jamais. Tout comme Sephiroth l'avait constamment fait remarquer, il était maladroit et avait tendance à s'effrayer facilement. Genesis nota avec intérêt que Strife avait avoué qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec une arme à feu.

Pourquoi diable alors est-ce que ce garçon antisocial dont les cheveux le faisait ressembler à un chocobo avait il voulu rejoindre l'armée? Rien de ce qu'il avait lu à ce jour ne répondait à cette question.

Genesis décida de le découvrir.

JOUR 2

Cloud monta les escaliers, grimaçant sous les protestations de ses membres. Le réveille avait été comme un choc douloureux. De grandes ecchymoses violettes et noires parsemaient sa peau, ce qui avait rendu difficile pour lui le simple fait d'enfiler ses vêtements. Grimaçant alors qu'il atteignait l'étage, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait été qu'une simple blague de très mauvais goût.

À sa grande consternation, le Soldat auburn l'attendait. Pas de balles de tennis en vue, ce qui allégea l'esprit de Cloud. La corde passée autour des épaules de l'homme, cependant, eut l'effet contraire.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il, avec un ton froid et impersonnel. As-tu mal, aujourd'hui?

Cloud hocha la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile de le nier.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est la douleur, Strife?

- Euh, une sensation physique? proposa-t-il.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux du Soldat tandis qu'il poussa Cloud et lui plaqua brutalement le dos contre le mur. Le Cadet gémit lorsque sa peau rentra en contacte avec le métal.

- La douleur, siffla le roux, c'est quand tu as été poignardé en plein dans l'intestin et qu'il faut continuer à te battre. La douleur, c'est quand tu sens les dents d'un Behemoth s'enfoncer dans ton bras et menacent de te l'arracher. La douleur, c'est quand tu es tombé du haut d'un réacteur Mako et que tu as atterri si violemment sur le sol en dessous que c'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie avec tous les os brisés que tu as.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et son estomac tordit à l'idée de vivre de telles choses.

- J'ai vécu tout cela, et je sais ce qu'est la douleur. Le Soldat enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine du jeune garçon. Toi, tu as été frappé par des balles de tennis. Si tu penses que c'est douloureux, tu peux aussi bien retourner chez toi. Alors, je te le demande encore une fois: as-tu mal aujourd'hui ?

Déglutissant difficilement, Cloud secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas laisser ce gars-là se jouer de lui. Il lui en faudrait plus pour l'effrayer, et il allait le lui prouver.

Le roux le regarda fixement pendant un long moment avant de se retourner et de se rendre à grandes enjambées vers le milieu de la pièce. Hésitant, Cloud se traîna derrière lui. Prenant la corde à son cou, le Soldat lui tendit.

- Il s'agit d'une corde à sauter, annonça-t-il. Commence à sauter.

Une corde à sauter? Le Cadet fronça les sourcils en prenant la corde.

- Allons-nous jouer à la marelle, aussi?

Il regretta immédiatement ses mots à la seconde où ils sortirent de sa bouche quand une main claqua violemment sur son visage. Il regarda le roux avec d'énormes yeux larmoyants.

- Si tu me reparle à nouveau, je te brise la mâchoire et tu ne pourra plus parler **du tout**.

Un peu secoué, Cloud saisit les poignées de la corde à sauter et se mit en mouvement. Il sauta soigneusement les premières fois, mais ses lourdes bottes se prirent rapidement dans la corde quand il ne sautait pas assez haut.

- C'est difficile de sauter, murmura-t-il.

Le Soldat croisa les bras.

- Et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu le fais, déclara-t-il. Fait en cent, puis arrête-toi.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et carrant les épaules, Cloud recommença. _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq ..._ Le rouquin ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir, il restait là à le regarder. Se sentant sous la pression de l'examen, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le blond échoue à nouveau.

- Dois-je tout recommencer ? Il n'espérait sincèrement pas.

Les yeux d'azur clignèrent.

- Je ne sais pas. Le dois-tu?

Cloud résista à l'envie de gémir. Il lui faudrait une éternité pour sauter cent fois de suite. Partant de là où il s'était arrêté, il sauta à nouveau. _Neuf, dix, onze ..._

Il détestait ça. Non seulement il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il ne savait même pas qui était celui qui l'entraînait. Il était censé se préparer en vu de son prochain examen, n'est-ce pas? Comment éviter des balles de tennis et sauter à la corde allait pouvoir l'aider? Pour autant qu'il sache, ce n'était pas très efficaces contre les monstres.

Et pour couronner le tout, l'homme refusait de lui donner son nom? Après un coup d'œil furtif, le blond opta pour le surnom "Crimson", d'après la couleur du manteau du Soldat. Au moins, il pouvait désormais le nommer, du moins, dans sa tête.

Plusieurs trébuches, trois chutes et cent sauts plus tard, Cloud s'arrêta finalement. Les muscles de ses mollets criaient. Il tendit la corde.

- Voilà. Cent sauts.

Crimson le regarda, impressionné, et haussa un sourcil.

- Combien de pompes peux-tu faire à la suite?

Dans les cours ordinaires, on faisait toujours faire des pompes aux Cadets. Il fallait s'y attendre, Cloud était terriblement nul dans ce domaine et finissait toujours fatigué avant le reste de sa classe.

-Vingt, peut-être.

- Fais-les.

Cloud s'abaissa au sol, plaçant la corde de côté, se mit en position, et fut rapidement réprimandé.

- Tu es donc incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement? Aboya Crimson. Déplace tes mains pour qu'elles soient sous tes épaules et répartis mieux ton poids. Et pour l'amour de Shiva, baisse ton postérieur! Tu as l'air d'un de ces maudits chocobos!

Le blond déplaça ses bras et baissa les hanches. Cependant, il semblait que Crimson n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il se déplaça pour se tenir derrière lui. Le Soldat se pencha et ajusta la posture de Cloud.

- Ne te balance pas sur tes hanches, dit il, en poussant les épaules du Cadet vers l'avant. Cela met moins de poids sur tes bras et c'est considéré comme de la tricherie. Et je ne le permettrais pas. Commence.

Cloud se baissa.

- Pas si bas! cassa Crimson. Ne pas te casse pas le nez contre le sol. Arrête-toi lorsque tes bras sont parallèles au sol.

Roulant des yeux, le Cadet poussa sur ses bras.

- Ne balances **pas** **tes hanches vers l'arrière**.

- Je ne peux pas le faire! cria-t-il de frustration. Comment suis-je supposé passer quoi que ce soit si je ne peux même pas faire une pompe?

Le roux soupira fortement.

- Tu peux le faire, souffla-t-il. Une lourde botte se plaça sur le bas du dos de pompes. Go.

Serrant les dents, Cloud descendit, s'arrêta et remonta. Ne recevant pas de correction, le Cadet continua. Le poids sur son dos l'empêchait de revenir à sa mauvaise posture, mais il rendait son ascension beaucoup plus difficile. Au moment où il atteignait les quinze pompes, il était prêt à abandonner, mais il força sur ses bras pour se soulever de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne vingt.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, haletant.

- Chaque soir, je veux que tu en fasses vingt, commanda Crimson. Lorsqu'en faire vingt deviendra facile, fais en vingt-cinq. Lorsque tu pourras faire cela, fais en trente.

- Co...mment je suis c-censé y arriver si...je ne les fais pas...correctement ?

- Tu vas apprendre, car à partir de maintenant, chaque fois que tu viendras ici, ce sera la première chose que je te demanderai de faire.

Le Cadet se reteint de gémir à haute voix. Il pouvait à peine lever les bras.

- Puisque tu es par terre, fais donc des redressements.

- Des... redressements? fit Cloud en écho. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

- Oui. Sur le dos, les genoux vers le haut, les bras croisés. Maintenant.

- Combien?

- Autant que tu le peux. Compte.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six ..._ Cloud se redressait. Dix-sept redressement plus tard, le Cadet s'arrêta.

- Je n'en peux plus, grogna-t-il.

- Hum...Crimson se rassit et croisa les jambes.

Le silence tomba entre eux pendant de longues minutes. Cloud essaya de calmer sa respiration. Si cet entraînement semblait rigoureux, c'était uniquement parce que les instructeurs l'avaient rapidement délaissé. Il trébuchait pendant les exercices, avec un fusil, c'était une catastrophe et il ne faisait même pas ses pompes correctement. Il pouvait marcher pendant une période de temps indéfinie, mais il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, apparemment.

Enfin, le roux parla de nouveau.

- Dis-moi, Strife. Pourquoi es-tu venu à Midgar?

- Je voulais rejoindre le SOLDAT, admit Cloud, un peu gêné. Crimson allait il penser qu'il était pathétique?

Mais le Soldat ne riait pas.

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire cela?

- P-pour être comme le général Sephiroth.

Crimson renifla, regardant ailleurs.

- Le Général Sephiroth, répéta-t-il, d'un ton dédaigneux. Tu ne seras jamais comme lui, Strife. Ça, tu peux en être sûr.

Le Cadet se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteux. Bien sûr qu'il ne serait jamais comme Sephiroth. Il était sans valeur.

- Tu n'as pas le bon type de corps, expliqua Crimson. Tu auras de la chance si tu atteins la taille de son épaule. Et cet homme est plus fort que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. La façon dont il se bat te serait inutile. Tout réside dans la puissance et l'attaque. Tu t'arracherais des parties de ton corps à essayer de faire quelque chose comme ça.

- Vous perdez votre temps, intervint Cloud. Je devrais juste quitter la ShinRa et arrêter tout ça.

- Je croyais que tu voulais rejoindre le SOLDAT.

- C'est impossible.

- Qui a dit ça? se moqua le rouquin. Certes, tu ne seras pas le prochain Sephiroth. Apprends à utiliser ta taille à ton avantage. Détermine comment ton corps fonctionne. En fait, tu **dois** le faire, sinon tu ne survivras pas aux quatre prochaines semaines.

Cloud pinça les lèvres.

- Je ne comprends pas. lâcha-t-il. Que voulez-vous accomplir? **Que** faisons-nous?

- En temps voulu, Strife, cela prendra tout son sens. Pour l'instant, tu dois seulement avoir foi en moi, je sais ce que je fais.

- Mais pourquoi? **Pourquoi** moi? Pourquoi pas un autre, un meilleur élève?

Pour une fois, le blond demandait lui même à entendre qu'il était un échec complet. Il voulait que quelqu'un lui dise enfin qu'il était sans espoir. Il était fatigué que les gens essayent constamment de l'encourager. Il avait fait l'erreur de faire confiance à quelqu'un comme ça avant.

Crimson lui envoya un long regard dur avant de se relever.

- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas se sentir à la hauteur.

Avant que Cloud ne puisse comprendre ses paroles, le châtain se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu es libre d'aller te reposer avant ton prochain cours étant donné que nous avons terminé plus tôt, dit il sèchement. Mais je ne le recommanderais pas. Si j'étais toi, je passerais du temps à travailler par moi même. Les balles de tennis sont dans le placard dans le couloir.

Tandis que l'homme énigmatique prenait congé, Cloud se releva. Chancelant sur ses pieds, le Cadet récupéra la corde à sauter et se mit à sauter.

_Un, deux, trois ..._

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de 28 jours pour être à la hauteur **; L'entraînement avec Genesis se poursuit et le Soldat cherche à en apprendre plus sur la personnalité du jeune Cadet. De leur côté, Jadak et ses frères commencent à se rendre compte que quelque chose d'anormal se passe avec Cloud.

_- Si je peux me permettre, monsieur ... Que ressentez-vous quand vous êtes face à quelque chose qui est plus fort que vous? »_

_- De la colère, siffla-t-il, incapable de s'en empêcher. Je suis en colère parce que mes ennemis sont seulement aussi fort que je leur permets d'être. Parce que la force n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est juste la façon dont le jeu est joué. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre._

**Le 12 juillet 2014.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur original :**_RegenesisX_

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« _Trois amis vont à la guerre. L'un est capturé, l'un s'enfuit, et celui qui reste devient un héros. _» ~ Genesis Rhapsodos

JOUR 3

9:30.

Genesis commença à compter silencieusement dans sa tête. L'un des éléments les plus en vue sur sa liste de « choses à faire » était de mettre les choses au point en ce qui concernait les retards du Cadet Strife. Le garçon était toujours en retard à ses cours. Ce n'est que de trois ou cinq minutes, mais c'était comme une écharde si on ne la traitait pas, elle pourrait dégénérer en quelque chose de pire. Plus tôt le problème serait résolu, mieux ce serait.

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit et le Cadet blond entra, toujours en boitant légèrement.

- Tu es en retard, cassa le commandant, le faisant sursauter.

Cloud regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la porte.

- Mais il est neuf heures et demie! Je-je ne suis pas à l'heure?

Croisant les bras, Genesis planta un regard perçant dans les yeux du Cadet.

- Tu as exactement 43 secondes de retard, informa-t-il. La seule manière d'être à l'heure est d'arriver au moment précis où l'heure passe à neuf heure trente. Au-delà, tu es considéré comme en retard, car c'est après l'heure fixée.

- Mais c'est impossible! se justifia le cadet.

- Alors je te suggère de faire des ajustements pour arriver plus tôt. Vingt pompes.

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit et se referma à quelques reprises, puis il lâcha la seule chose que Genesis ne voulait pas entendre.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur.

- Cesse de me faire perdre mon temps, répliqua sèchement le roux. La seule chose que je trouve pire que ceux qui n'ont pas la courtoisie de tenir leurs engagements, ce sont ceux qui s'excusent sans cesse. Vingt pompes, maintenant.

Le garçon se mit rapidement à genoux, plaça ses mains sur le sol et commença son ascension. Sa position s'était nettement améliorée par rapport aux atrocités d'hier, ses bras étaient à la bonne place, mais il jouait toujours de ses hanches pour se mettre en mouvement. Genesis se rapprocha et posa son pied sur le bas du dos du Cadet.

- Garde ton corps immobile, dit il, calmant son intonation. Il suffit de bouger tes bras.

Strife frémit sous le poids supplémentaire et ses pompes devinrent beaucoup plus lentes, le visage rougissant sous l'effort. Il était évident que même ce simple exercice était difficile pour le garçon, et il se laissa tomber sur le sol après la poussée de la vingtième pompe.

Le commandant enleva son pied.

- Étant donné que je pense que tu dois te sentir mal aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer avec quelque chose de facile. Il marcha vers le mur et prit une balle de tennis dans le seau qu'il avait apporté. Attrape avec la main droite, lance avec la main gauche.

- Oui, monsieur, murmura Cloud, en se levant avec raideur.

Ils prirent assez rapidement un rythme méthodique.

- As-tu fait cet exercice après mon départ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Comment?

- En les faisant rebondir sur le mur.

Aujourd'hui, Cloud semblait plus contenu, comme si ses muscles endoloris commençaient à le forcer à se soumettre. Cependant, Genesis ne cherchait pas à le soumettre,. Il ne voulait pas que le Cadet se conforme simplement à ses désirs, aussi ridicules qu'ils puissent être. Depuis qu'il avait vu l'étincelle de détermination éclater au sein des yeux du cadet, il savait que Strife avait la flamme. Et qui était mieux placé que le général écarlate lui-même pour nourrir les flammes?

- Change de main, ordonna-t-il. Qu'as-tu fait d'autre?

- J'ai sauté à la corde, puis j'ai fait vingt pompe avant de me coucher.

Même s'il était un brin impressionné par l'initiative du Cadet, il n'était pas prêt de le montrer. Strife n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quel point Genesis allait le faire travailler dur avant obtenir un compliment de sa part.

- Combien de sauts peux-tu faire d'affilée?

Réfléchissant, le Cadet parvint à peine à attraper la balle, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec sa main gauche.

- Quarante-six, répondit-il. C'est difficile de les faire avec des bottes.

- Je veux cent sauts d'affilée, en avant et en arrière à la fin de la semaine.

Il n'était pas prêt de laisser Strife échouer à son test encore une fois. Sephiroth allait devoir trouver autre chose. Le blond donna l'impression de vouloir protester, mais il choisi de garder le silence à bon escient. Enfin, Genesis attrapa la balle et la garda en main.

- Va courir autour de la salle, dit-il, hochant la tête d'un côté.

Il regarda Cloud démarrer à contrecœur à petit trot le long du mur. Il était indéniable que le garçon souffrait. L'une des bottes du Cadet gratta le sol lorsqu'il la ramenait vers l'avant, le faisant trébucher.

- Lèves tes jambes quand tu cours!

S'appuyant sur son audition améliorée, Genesis porta une attention particulière au son de la respiration du Cadet. Elle devint très vite saccadée après la longueur d'un mur, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la nécessité de travailler sur l'endurance. Curieusement, Strife continua. Au bout de trois tours, il peinait réellement à respirer et la salle n'était pas petite. Le roux fut à moitié tenté de voir jusqu'où il irait avant de s'arrêter, mais avec le peu qu'il savait sur le garçon, ce ne serait probablement pas avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Enfin, Genesis lui fait signe de s'arrêter.

- Bon, ça suffit, appela-t-il.

Strife ralenti maladroitement.

- Reste à ce mur.

Le garçon fit comme on lui avait dit, appuyant un bras contre le métal pour reprendre son souffle. Le commandant lui accorda quelques minutes. Strife n'était pas un Soldat... pas encore.

- Cours aussi vite que tu le peux à partir de là où tu es, vers le mur opposé, demanda Genesis, et vice-versa.

Le visage rouge et en sueur, Cloud se baissa légèrement et fonça. Gardant son expression impassible, le rouquin sourit intérieurement. Ses hypothèses sur le garçon étaient exactes; le Cadet avait l'étoffe d'un sprinter, et n'aurait probablement pas de mal à suivre avec un Soldat qui aurait déjà reçu ses améliorations makos. Dans beaucoup de domaines, lorsque Genesis y réfléchissait, le blond était semblable à lui. Jusqu'à une poussée de croissance soudaine de la fin de son adolescence, il avait été petit, tout comme Strife. Même si sa taille était désormais à peine inférieur à celle de Sephiroth, il restait encore plus mince que ses amis et que la plupart des autres Soldats. La vitesse était son plus grand atout, et cela deviendrait celui de Cloud également.

- Viens faire un tour avec moi. dit il, en commençant à marcher à un rythme soutenu autour de la salle.

Voyant que le Cadet devait trotter pour le suivre, Genesis ralenti pour lui.

- J'ai lu dans ton dossier que tu ne te sentais pas en sécurité avec une arme à feu. Pourquoi?

Une rougeur naquit sur les joues du garçon.

- Ma capacité à viser est déplorable, monsieur, marmonna-t-il. J'ai toujours peur de ne pas atteindre ma cible, quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne me sens pas fiable.

La plupart des fantassins étaient de bons tireurs et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les Soldats utilisaient des épées. Mais pour les Cadets comme Strife, qui sursautaient à chaque ombre, une arme à feu était complètement inutile.

- Te sens-tu confiant au combats à main nues?

- Non, monsieur. Tout le monde dans ma classe est plus grand que moi, et je finis toujours par me faire battre.

Genesis soupira.

- Se battre avec une épée est semblable au combat à mains nues dans la manière où ton arme devient une extension de toi-même. Avez-vous commencé l'entraînement à la mêlée?

- Non, monsieur, Strife secoua la tête.

- Tu viens de Nibelheim. Tu as déjà participé à une quelconque activité physique là-bas?

- A part les randonnées dans les montagnes, pas grand-chose.

Bon, Genesis supposa que c'était déjà mieux que ne rien faire à part rester à la maison toute la journée.

- Quand tu fais face à un adversaire, que ressens-tu? demanda-t-il, honnêtement intéressé d'entendre la réponse.

Cloud resta silencieux le temps d'organiser ses pensées.

- J'ai très peur, monsieur, murmura-t-il presque. Je sais que je ne peux pas les battre, et eux même savent que je ne peux pas les battre. J'ai juste ... Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il faut faire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et c'est vraiment effrayant, parce que cela pourrait me coûter la vie un jour.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « tu voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il faut faire »?

- Ils nous disent « Allez-y et tuez ce monstre », mais tirer sur une cible est très différent de tirer sur un monstre, répondit-il. Je sais que certains cadets sont capables de simplement prendre une arme à feu et de tirer et tuer tout ce qui bouge, mais moi, je ne peux pas. C'est juste que ... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire.

- Et c'est ce qui te fait peur?

- Cela ne vous ferait pas peur?

Genesis jeta un coup d'œil au Cadet. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si on lui avait déjà demandé une fois s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

- Je suppose que oui, dit-il doucement. Tu as déjà improvisé?

- ... Monsieur?

- Faire quelque chose alors que tu n'en n'es pas sûr.

- Je ne sais pas. En général, je m'immobilise et je hurle...

- Lorsque ce monstre était sur toi et te plaquait au sol pendant l'examen, tu as pris ton arme et tu as frappé cette chose aussi fort que tu le pouvais. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait faire ça ?

Le Cadet secoua la tête en clignant des yeux.

- Je. .. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je l'ai juste fait.

- Et ça, souligna Genesis, ça s'appelle l'instinct. C'est quand ton cerveau compense automatiquement ce dont tu n'es pas sûr dans une situation délicate, et ça peut même te sauver la vie.

Strife hocha la tête en baissant les yeux.

- Si je peux me permettre, monsieur ... Que ressentez-vous quand vous êtes face à quelque chose qui est plus fort que vous?

Spontanément, l'image de Sephiroth s'imposa dans la tête de Genesis.

- De la colère, siffla-t-il, incapable de s'en empêcher. Je suis en colère parce que mes ennemis sont seulement aussi fort que je leur permets d'être. Parce que la force n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est la façon dont le jeu est joué qui est importante. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre.

Le commandant ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'ouvrait au garçon comme ça, mais d'une certaine manière, cela lui faisait du bien. Strife ne connaissait absolument rien de lui, de son caractère, de ses actions passées. Il ne pouvait donc faire aucun jugement à son sujet.

Et puis...cela lui faisait du bien d'être regardé avec autre chose que du mépris.

- Brother n'est pas ici.

En balayant rapidement la salle du regard, Jadak constata que Zol avait raison Cloud ne s'était pas présenté au cours de combat, encore une fois. C'était bizarre parce que, d'après ce qu'il savait, il n'avait pas été renvoyé chez lui, mais ces trois derniers jours, il ne l'avait pas vu, sauf quelques minutes dans le couloir, la première journée. Cloud était devenu assez doué pour les éviter à force, mais ils réussissaient généralement à l'attraper à un moment donné. Mais jamais il ne s'était _évaporé_ comme ça. Les classes de combats étaient devenues bien moins amusantes sans lui.

- Peut-être qu'il est passé dans un autre groupe, suggéra Jadak avec désinvolture.

Levant son fusil, il tira quelques coups dans la cible sur le mur. Les Cadets positionnés à côté de lui le regardaient avec jalousie. Eux même n'avaient pas souvent réussi à atteindre leurs cibles.

L'expression de Zol passa de la déception à la tristesse, alors qu'il serrait son fusil contre sa poitrine, laissant échapper un sanglot étouffé.

Yuza, qui avait été recharger son fusil, prit la place de Jadak en face de la cible. Il lança un regard dédaigneux à Zol en passant devant lui.

- Ne pleures pas, Zol .

- Je ne pleure pas ! insista Zol en essuyant ses larmes. C'est juste que ça me manque de ne plus jouer avec Brother.

Ignorant le mélodrame de son frère, Jadak regarda les balles tirées par Yuza foncer sur la cible, frappant en plein centre du cercle centrale. Ses propres tires avaient frappé dans le cercle du milieu, mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi cohérents et précis que ceux de Yuza. Du coin de l'œil, Jadak aperçut les autres Cadets, qui observaient bouches bées et les yeux brillants d'admiration. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Yuza était un excellent tireur. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il tendit la main sous le fusil de son frère aîné et l'inclina très légèrement pour le décentrer alors que Yuza appuyait sur la gâchette. Le tir vola large et finit sa course bien en dehors de la cible circulaire.

C'était le seul des coups tirés par les trois frères qui ait jamais manqué la cible.

Jadak senti le regard glacial de son frère, mais ne détacha pas ses yeux de la cible.

-Ouais, dit-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, moi aussi.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de 28 jours pour être à la hauteur **

Après son entraînement avec Genesis, Cloud a le plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec Zack. Cependant, le Cadet hésite à aborder le sujet concernant le Soldat l'entraînant. Le jour suivant, ce dernier à d'ailleurs décidé de passer à une nouvelle phase de l'entraînement.

_- Réfléchis, Strife Si je te jetais dans les airs, où atterrirais-tu? Est-ce que tu continuerais à voler à travers les airs jusqu'à ce que tu fonces dans quelque chose?_

**Le 16 juillet 2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

**NdT** = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

"Il n'y a pas de haine, seulement de la joie, car tu es aimé de la déesse." ~ Loveless, Acte II

- Hey Cloudy !

Reconnaissant la voix de son ami, Cloud ralentit pour permettre à Zack de le rattraper. Une main puissante frappa son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le deuxième classe en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as l'air complètement à plat.

Cloud se frotta les yeux en secouant la tête.

- Je suis juste fatigué. Un grognement retentit dans son estomac. Et j'ai faim.

- Eh bien, allons-y alors. Allons prendre le déjeuner. Zack sourit. Pourquoi es-tu si fatigué? Je sais que l'entraînement des Cadets est rude, mais quand même.

Le blond débattit avec lui même : devait il parler de Crimson à Zack ou pas ? Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que le rouquin ne lui ai pas donné son nom et tant qu'il ne le savait pas, Cloud préférait rester prudent.

- Nous, euh, avons ce nouvel instructeur...répondit-il vaguement.

- Il est assez sévère ?

- Ouais, il hocha la tête.

Zack se mit à rire, en lui donnant une bourrade.

- Peut-être que ça va t'endurcir, plaisanta-t-il. Gaia sait que tu as besoin d'un peu plus de muscle.

Espérons que toutes ces pompes me ferons du bien, pensa Cloud alors qu'ils approchaient du mess.

- Avec le mal qu'il me donne, je vais être musclé en un rien de temps.

- Tu as mal?

Cloud acquiesça à nouveau.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche chaude ou quelque chose dans le genre, suggéra Zack. Angeal dit que c'est bon pour soulager le stress musculaire.

Suivant le deuxième classe à une table, le Cadet considéra l'idée. Le mentor de Zack était intervenu à plusieurs reprises au cours de leurs conversations et il semblait que les deux étaient relativement proches.

- Hey Zack? il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jouant avec ses gants. Est-ce que Angeal te donne beaucoup de conseils?

Le Soldat aux cheveux noirs roula des yeux.

- Parfois, je suis à moitié tenté de lui dire de se taire, mais ensuite je me prendrais une longue leçon de morale sur le respect de mes aînés. Pourquoi? Tu as besoin de quelques conseils amicaux?

- Non, je me demandais simplement. Il se redressa sur sa chaise. Ce doit être assez sympa, non? Je veux dire, si jamais tu te sens perdu ou coincé, tu peux simplement aller lui demander.

Zack se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

- Hum. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça comme ça. Il haussa les épaules. Ouais, je suppose qu'il est assez sympa. Un peu vague parfois, mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendai à ce qu'il orthographie tout pour moi.

Au moins, tu ne te fais pas marteler par des balles de tennis sans aucune explication apparente pensa Cloud en lançant un regard noir.

La deuxième classe remarqua son expression sombre.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Cloud?

- Je vais bien, cassa le blond, claquant ses mains sur la table.

- Hey, je demande juste, rit-il. Pas besoin de faire ton Genesis avec moi.

Cloud cligna des yeux.

- Quoi?

- Tu ne sais pas qui est Genesis Rhapsodos?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Bon sang, Blondie. Mais sous quel rocher est-ce que tu as vécu? Plus sérieusement, tu peux t'estimer heureux de ne pas savoir. C'est l'un des plus hauts gradés dans la société, juste en dessous Sephiroth, mais il est plus connu pour son tempérament. C'est quelqu'un que tu n'as pas intérêt à contrarier. Le visage du deuxième classe devint étrangement grave. Et il déteste les Cadets. Alors fais-moi une faveur, Spiky, reste loin de lui. Parce que je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à t'enterrer sur le côté de la tour.

Avec sa chance, Cloud finirait probablement par tomber juste sous le nez du gars sans le savoir, mais il hocha la tête.

- Je vais essayer.

- N'essaies pas, fais-le. Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger. Reste tranquillement assis, M. Cloud avec un risque de pluie. [NdT : Cloud signit « Nuage » en anglais]

- Ha ha, très drôle, M. Fair Météo.

JOUR 4

Il était neuf heure vingt cinq quand Cloud se précipita dans la salle d'entraînement. Il avait réussi à éviter de justesse de croiser Jadak et ses frères, qui étaient souvent la cause de ses retards, et était arrivé avec cinq solides minutes d'avance. Il espérait que ce serait assez pour Crimson.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il l'homme, en essayant d'être amical.

Crimson se tenait debout contre le mur du fond et chargeait quelque chose dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un faux pistolet. Une feuille de papier blanc était suspendu près de lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine lever les yeux.

- Vingt pompes.

Légèrement offensé par l'ordre bref, Cloud se mit maladroitement en position avant de se mettre au mouvement.

- Est-ce que je les fais correctement?

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu?

Le Cadet regarda le roux, qui ne lui prêtait même pas attention. Il avait commencé à s'habituer aux corrections constantes, mais être ignoré n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Autant il était réticent à l'admettre, les pompes lui semblaient plus simples à effectuer. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, mais il trouvait moins difficile de forcer dessus.

- Deux tours autour de la pièce.

L'ordre tomba à peine Cloud s'était il relevé. Avec un soupir, le blond alla contre le mur et commença à courir. L'endurance était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours détesté. Il pouvait essayer tant qu'il le voulait, il ne pouvait tenir aussi longtemps que les autres Cadets. C'était sans doute parce qu'il était petit. Petit et faible.

Une main le rattrapa soudain alors qu'il trébuchait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Crimson, qui n'avait pas fait son commentaire habituel sur sa maladresse. Confus, Cloud reprit son rythme peu à peu.

Le Soldat vint à lui quand il eut fini.

- Assis toi, Strife, dit il.

Cloud se joignit à lui sur le sol.

- Oui, monsieur?

- Joins tes jambes et penche toi au maximum.

Le Cadet fit comme on lui avait demandé, le bout de ses doigts arrivant à peine à toucher ses bottes. Il tenta de se pencher encore en avant.

- Je ne te demande pas de devenir contorsionniste, Cadet, cracha Crimson. Si tu ne peux pas le faire, tu ne peux pas le faire. Ne te force pas.

Embarrassé, Cloud se détendit un peu et laisser ses mains reposer sur ses chevilles.

- C'est assez, décida Crimson, après quelques instants, en se levant et marchant vers le mur.

Cloud prit cela comme une invitation à le suivre et se traîna à la suite du rouquin. L'homme se pencha pour ramasser le pistolet et l'appuya contre son épaule.

- Puis-je vous demander ce que c'est, monsieur? Le blond regarda prudemment l'arme.

- Il s'agit d'un pistolet de paintball, répondit Crimson. Et tu vas t'en servir pour tirer sur ce morceau de papier.

Un pistolet de paintball? Était-il sérieux?

- Euh, monsieur?

Le roux ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et recula vers le milieu de la pièce.

- Sais-tu ce qui arrive à une balle après qu'elle ait été tirée par un fusil? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

- Euh...Cloud activa son cerveau, essayant de trouver une réponse qui ne le ferait pas paraître complètement idiot. Elle vole dans l'air?

- Indéfiniment? poursuivit Crimson. Elle va juste continuer à voler jusqu'à ce qu'elle frappe quelque chose?

- Je-je ne sais pas, monsieur.

- Alors, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir.

- ... Elle va ralentir?

- Oui, le rouquin hocha la tête, mais il se passera autre chose avant qu'elle ne fasse un changement notable de vitesse. Si je te jette dans les airs, où atterrirais-tu? Est-ce que tu continuerais à voler à travers les airs jusqu'à ce que tu fonces dans quelque chose?

Cloud frémit à l'idée d'être jeté par le Soldat.

- N-non, monsieur. Je toucherais le sol.

- Pourquoi?

- Euh, la gravité?

- Exactement. Crimson tapota le pistolet. Un tireur doit prendre en compte l'attraction de la gravité quand il dispose d'une arme. C'est pourquoi il est nécessaire de viser un peu plus haut que la cible que tu veux atteindre.

Cela commençait légèrement à ressembler à un cours de physique.

- Ils ne nous ont jamais dit ça à l'entraînement. Ils nous disent juste de tirer jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe la cible ..

Roulant des yeux, le rouquin lui tendit le pistolet de paintball.

-C'est ce qui explique ta terrible capacité à viser alors... murmura-t-il. Tire quelques coups sur le papier. Tu nettoieras toutes les balles qui finiront par terre où sur le mur.

Avec incertitude, Cloud prit le fusil et visa le papier.

- Tiens toi plus droit! Et redresses tes coudes, par Gaia. Foutu chocobo ...

Réajustant sa posture, le blond tira. Une éclaboussure rose apparu près du côté gauche du papier.

- Et encore une fois.

Cloud essaya de viser plus près du centre du papier, mais ne réussit qu'à faire une pointe orange dans le coin supérieur droit. Cinq coups de feu suivirent, chacun d'entre eux éclaboussant au hasard la cible blanche.

Silencieusement, Crimson se dirigea vers le mur, ramassa un marqueur par terre et traça une ligne horizontale traversant le milieu de la feuille, puis une autre, verticale, passant au centre de la première.

-Tire au croisement que je viens de dessiner. Si tu rates, tu essaieras à nouveau jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses, annonça-t-il.

N'avait il pas encore comprit que sa capacité à viser était horrible? Cloud grimaça, et positionna l'arme à nouveau.

- Vise le coin inférieur droit.

Spat! Spat! Spat! Les projectiles bleu, rouge et jaune volèrent partout, mais jamais là où il voulait qu'ils aillent. Le bleu et le rouge atterrirent dans le coin inférieur gauche et le jaune atterri complètement à gauche.

- Je ne peux pas le faire, gémit-il, en repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient.

Pourquoi était il incapable de faire quelque chose de bien? Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter sa maison. Il aurait mieux fait de rester à Nibelheim et de travailler dans un des magasins. Au moins, il aurait pu balayer sans avoir à se soucier de sa nullité.

- Tu peux y arriver. Le blond sursauta légèrement quand il sentit deux mains fortes saisir ses épaules. Tiens-toi droit, murmura Crimson. Tu te penches trop vers la droite. Regardes droit dans le canon.

Cloud soupira, redressant les épaules, et suivi les instructions. Le rouquin déplaça son corps légèrement et tout à coup le canon de l'arme se plaça en évidence devant les yeux du blond.

- Tu es trop tendu, murmura Crimson. Tu penses trop à frapper la marque et à ce qu'il faudra faire si tu n'y arrives pas. Personne ne va te punir si tu la manque. Il n'y a pas d'instructeur pour te crier après, et il n'y a pas de monstre menaçant de t'avaler. Il n'y a que toi et ce morceau de papier.

Laissant les mots du roux déferler sur lui, le Cadet baissa les yeux sur le canon du pistolet pour le placer dans le centre du rectangle inférieur droit. Pas d'instructeur cruel, pas de monstre visqueux, pas de Cadet ricanant. Crimson n'allait pas le frapper sur la tête. Personne n'avait sa vie qui était en jeu. Il n'y avait que lui et le papier.

Cloud pressa la détente. Spat! Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Un petit point violet était apparut exactement où il l'avait vue.

- Je. .. Je l'ai fait... souffla-t-il , incapable d'y croire. Je l'ai vraiment fait.

Peut-être que Yuza n'était pas un alien, après tout.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu attraper le sourire qui brillait sur le visage de Crimson. Même ainsi, le rouquin trahi son indifférence en passant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Vise le coin supérieur gauche.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de 28 jours pour être à la hauteur **

Angeal tente d'interpeller Genesis au sujet du paris mais le roux ne semble pas prêt de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

_- Je tiens à te parler, dit il. C'est à propos de ce pari. Genesis, c'est absolument-_

_- Ridicule?_

_- Oui! explosa-t-il. Un Cadet ne devrait pas avoir à subir les causes de votre immaturité à toi et Sephiroth._

_Le commandant ferma brutalement son livre. _

_- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il souffre?_

Cloud reçoit cette fois-ci un cours sur les materias et semble particulièrement intéressé. Mais Genesis n'est pas le seule à vouloir faire changer les choses chez quelqu'un. Yuza, de son côté, se fais aborder par un jeune homme nommé Reno, des Turks, qui a bien l'attention de faire changer sa façon de penser.

_- Seule une poignée de personnes peuvent devenir Turks, tu sais. Et tu vas juste abandonner une occasion en or parce que le p'tit frère est jaloux qu'tu sois meilleur que lui?_

_Choqué, le jeune blond retourna un regard glacial au Turk._

_- Jadak essaies seulement de garder notre famille soudée, grinça-t-il entre ses dents._

_- Maintenant, je ne te crois __**vraiment**__ pas, le rouquin eut un petit rire sans humour. Et toi non plus._

**Le 19 juillet 2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

**NdT = **Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_« Je vois. Alors tu as enfin pris ta décision. »_ ~ Genesis Rhapsodos

JOUR 5

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Genesis leva les yeux du livre sur les materias qu'il feuilletait pour voir Angeal debout, appuyé contre la table, les bras croisés dans sa pose habituelle.

- Bonjour Angeal, l'accueilli-t-il avant de retourner à sa lecture.

- Je commençais à penser que tu t'étais évaporé, commenta le première classe brun. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.

- J'étais occupé, répondit le roux en haussant les épaules. Tu vas partir, ou je vais devoir supporter encore longtemps tes tentatives pour faire la causette?

Soupirant, Angeal longea la table avant de se laisser tomber à côté de son ami.

- Il faut que je te parle, dit il. C'est à propos de ce pari. Genesis, c'est absolument-

- Ridicule?

- Oui! explosa-t-il. Un Cadet ne devrait pas avoir à subir les conséquences de votre immaturité à toi et Sephiroth.

Le commandant ferma brutalement son livre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il souffre?

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Angeal prit une profonde inspiration.

- Genesis, écoute tu sais comme moi que tu n'as jamais été très motivé par l'enseignement, et que ta patience a tendance à s'épuiser assez rapidement, expliqua-t-il. Et si tu pouvais compter le nombre de fantassins innocents que tu as envoyé à l'infirmerie sans entrer dans les nombres à trois chiffre, ce serait un miracle.

Genesis roula des yeux.

- Alors, peut-être que j'ai été un peu ... susceptible, répondit-il, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me juger en fonction de mes actions passées. J'ai l'intention de tourner une nouvelle page, pour ainsi dire.

- Donne-moi une raison de te croire.

- Je suis plutôt content que Sephiroth ait initié ce pari, parce que ce Cadet s'avère être une personne particulièrement fascinante. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu as pris un apprenti.

Le brun leva un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Maintenant que le garçon est sous ma tutelle, je suis impatient de le voir progresser et s'améliorer au fil du temps. Et comme il est mon élève, je peux le former comme je l'entends.

- Même si ta nouvelle « appréciation » peut être honorable, cela ne veut pas dire que tu as les compétences nécessaires pour bien lui enseigner, souffla Angeal en se rasseyant.

- Crois un peu en moi, se moqua le rouquin. Tous les problèmes que j'ai découvert à ce jour ont de profondes racines. Il trébuche parce qu'il est encore en pleine croissance et qu'il souffre d'un réel manque de coordination. Il n'est pas aussi fort que les autres fantassins parce qu'il ne fait pas ses exercices correctement. Et il manque ses tirs tout simplement parce qu'il est trop nerveux. Tout ce que je dois faire est de lui ré-enseigner les choses correctement et le reste ira comme sur des roulettes. Je te le dis, il y a du talent et de l'ingéniosité au fond de ce garçon qui ne demande qu'à être exploités.

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, aussi détaillée et approfondie.

- Et qu'est ce que ça lui fait d'être entraîné par le Fléau de l'armée régulière?

Secouant la tête, Genesis se leva de la table.

- Il ne sait pas qui je suis et j'ai bien l'attention de poursuivre sur cette voie, répondit-il. Moins il est intimidé par moi, mieux c'est.

- Je n'aime toujours pas l'idée que toi et Sephiroth parient sur lui, mais au moins, ça a de bons côtés, céda Angeal.

- Genesis et Sephiroth parient sur quoi maintenant?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Zack Fair déambuler dans leur direction, les mains dans les poches et un sourire sur son visage. Ce n'était pas sans leur rappeler Reno, en fait.

- Rien Zack-

- Sephiroth pense que je ne peux entraîner un Cadet pour l'examen qui a lieux dans trois semaines et j'ai l'intention de lui prouver le contraire, répondit Genesis avec désinvolture.

Qu'importait si le protégé d'Angeal était au courant? Zack renifla, couvrant sa bouche.

- Toi? Entraîner un Cadet? C'est une blague!

- Tu crois? contra le roux. Souhaites-tu que je te fasses une démonstration de mes méthodes d'enseignement?

- Ah, non! répondit Zack rapidement. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais rester avec Angeal, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Avec un haussement d'épaules et un hochement de la tête, Genesis se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

- Comme tu veux, il fit un vague mouvement de la main. On se voit plus tard, Angeal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pour la première fois de la semaine, Crimson était en retard. Il arriva près de vingt minutes après l'heure habituelle et Cloud avait commencé à se demander si le rouquin allait finir par se manifester. Ne tenant pas à avoir des ennuis supplémentaires, le blond avait déjà fait ses pompes, couru deux tours autour de la salle d'entraînement et faisait des redressements du mieux qu'il pouvait au moment Crimson entra. Le Soldat portait un livre et un sac contenant ce qui semblait être des billes géantes.

- Sais-tu ce que sont les « Shuttle Runs », Strife? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de s'excuser pour son retard.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

- Euh, peut-être?

- Je crois qu'ils sont aussi appelés « Suicide Runs » ?

- Oui, je vois ce que c'est, il hocha la tête en grimaçant.

Lors des Suicide Runs, la moitié de ses camardes le frappait et il finissait toujours le dernier.

Crimson posa ses affaires contre le mur.

- Bon, alors je ne vais pas perdre de temps à t'expliquer.

Plongeant sa main à l'intérieur du sac, il sorti un rouleau de ruban adhésif bleu pour peintres.

- Fais les étirements que je t'ai montré hier pendant que je marque le sol.

Tout en faisant ce qu'on lui avait demandé, Cloud observa le roux du coin de l'œil.

- Vas contre ce mur, demanda-t-il, dès qu'il eut fini.

À contrecœur, Cloud se leva. Crimson avait posé huit lignes de bande adhésive, deux de plus qu'à l'entraînement habituel où il y en avait six.

- Commence à courir, Strife.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de décoller vers la première trace, se baissa pour la toucher avec le bout des doigts, puis retourna contre le mur. Il sprinta vers la ligne suivante puis répéta son action pour chaque ligne, chacune augmentant la distance de plusieurs mètres. Les muscles endoloris et la gorge en feu, Cloud atteint la dernière ligne et se retourna vers le mur. Il trébucha et s'étala sur le sol avec un « floc ! » sonore.

- C'est assez, Strife.

La voix de Crimson sonnait plutôt étouffée et quand le blond regarda par-dessus son épaule, il le vit avec sa main couvrant sa bouche, en secouant la tête. Se moquait il de lui ? Cloud sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se releva et réarrangea son uniforme pendant que l'homme reprenait un visage impassible.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit il en faisant signe à Cloud de se joindre à lui.

Le blond s'approcha et l'homme lui remit le livre.

- Ce livre appartient à la bibliothèque alors je te demanderais d'en prendre soin.

La couverture indiquait « Matéria », et le livre ressemblait à un genre de manuel.

- A quoi ça sert? demanda-t-il.

- Tu as toujours l'intention de rejoindre le SOLDAT, non?

Le Cadet se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

- Alors il est dans ton intérêt d'en apprendre autant que possible à l'avance, répondit Crimson. Les épées et la mako ne sont que deux des choses qui font d'un Soldat un vrai Soldat. La matéria est tout autant, sinon plus, importante.

- Qu'est-ce que la matéria, exactement? demanda-t-il, se sentant un peu stupide de ne pas le savoir.

- De la Mako concentrée, en somme. Cela permet à ses utilisateurs de pouvoir faire des choses impossibles normalement.

- Un peu comme par magie?

Fermant les yeux, le roux réprima un autre sourire.

- Oui, Strife. Un peu comme par magie.

Il tapota la couverture du livre.

- Les informations contenues dans ce livre datent un peu en raison des progrès récents dans ce domaine de la technologie, mais c'est pour ça que je suis là, pour remplir les blancs.

Il se pencha pour retirer plusieurs sphères de l'intérieur du sac.

Indiquant la materia verte, il poursuivit

- Les vertes sont les matérias de Soin, les Barrières et les attaques de dégâts comme Feu, Glace... Les jaunes sont les matérias de commande, qui aide dans les attaques physiques supplémentaires tels que Saut, Assaut Tornade, Frappe Vitale et autres variantes. Les bleus sont des matérias de soutien, que tu peux lier à l'une de tes autres matérias pour un meilleur effet. Et les matérias rouges sont les Invocations, qui servent à appeler une créature pour t'aider dans la bataille.

Cloud cligna des yeux comme un hibou, regardant les objets dans les mains de Crimson. Se sentant dépassés par la quantité d'informations, le blond secoua la tête.

- Je vais te montrer, lui assura Crimson, prenant la matéria verte et mettant de côté les autres.

Le Cadet le vit avec stupéfaction fermer le poing alors que des flammes commencèrent à l'entourer. Il jeta son bras sur le côté et une boule de feu surgit de sa paume. Elle fonça à travers la pièce et explosa contre le mur d'en face.

- Comment avez vous fait ça?

Cloud resta bouche bée, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Crimson venait de tirer un boule de feu à partir de rien! Le rouquin sourit.

- Magie. Il remit la matéria au Cadet. C'est un sort Feu de bas niveau. La plupart des materias sont organisées en trois niveaux différents avec des dommages faibles, moyens et élevés. Le premier niveau du feu se nomme simplement Feu, tandis que le second est appelé Fira et le troisième Firaga. Mais tout est expliqué dans le livre.

Stupéfait, le blond fit rouler la petite balle dans ses mains.

- Comment faites vous pour savoir quoi est quoi ?

- _Le Don de la Déesse est un mystère infini,_ répondit Crimson assez mystérieusement. Chaque materia se laisse ressentir différemment.

Le Cadet ne pu empêcher un sourire stupide de s'afficher sur son visage.

- C'est vraiment génial.

- J'attends de toi que tu en lises autant que possible pour demain. Pour l'instant, je vais continuer à te montrer certaines de ces attaques. Sois bien attentif et apprends en autant que tu peux.

Et Cloud fit exactement ce qu'on lui avait dit. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi heureux d'avoir des devoirs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce type roux le regardait à nouveau.

Pendant ces trois derniers jours, Yuza l'avait surpris à se tenir exactement au même endroit et à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, ce gars le regardait. Dans un premier temps, il l'avait ignoré, mais après quatre jours, Yuza commençait à s'énerver. Et autant qu'il détestait l'admettre, il commençait probablement à le montrer.

- Yuza! cria Jadak avant que la main du dénommé ne fonce violemment dans sa mâchoire. C'était pour quoi ça?

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Yuza détourna le regard.

- Désolé.

- Désolé, répondit son frère impassible. Tu m'as presque _brisé la mâchoire_ et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

Yuza haussa les épaules.

- Je pensais que tu le bloquerais.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le garçon roux sourire, visiblement amusé. Serrant les dents, il se força à retourner son attention vers Jadak. Le plus jeune se mit à rire sans humour.

- Je croyais que _tu_ étais supposé te retenir.

Correct. Parce que rien n'était jamais la faute de Jadak.

- Si tu avais été plus rapide- , commença-t-il sans y penser.

- Écoute, siffla Jadak, si tu as décidé de te comporter comme ça, alors je ne m'entraînerais plus avec toi !

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, laissant Yuza seul debout au milieu de la pièce. Décidant de profiter de l'occasion qui lui était donnée, Yuza se détourna des Cadets qui s'entraînaient et marcha vers le roux appuyé contre le mur. Le sourire sur le visage du jeune homme s'élargit et il sortit ses mains des poches de sa veste de costume froissé et croisa les bras.

- Eh bien, eh bien...dit il en riant. Le p'tit frère se défoule sur toi?

Yuza lui lança un regard noir, redressant sa posture.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Oh, pas besoin d'être hostile. Nous sommes tous du même côté ici, n'est-ce pas?

- Vraiment ? demanda Yuza, en inclinant la tête.

Le rouquin se remit à rire, son sourire un peu moins malicieux et un peu plus sérieux.

- Si je pensais que je t'aimais bien avant, yo, je penses que je vais t'adorer maintenant, dit il.

- Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question, répliqua le Cadet. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- J'suis Reno. Et t'es...?

-... Yuza, hésita-t-il. Tu ne fais pas partie du SOLDAT.

Reno claqua des doigts.

- Et l'est perspicace, aussi.

- Tu ne ressembles pas à un Soldat.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, dit le roux en levant un sourcil, étant donné qu'toi non plus. Et c'est précisément pour ça qu'je suis ici.

Plissant les yeux, Yuza sonda le regard de Reno. De quoi parlait il?

- Tu vois, j'fais partie d'une autre organisation ici, à la ShinRa. Les Turks. P't'être que t'en as entendu parler ?

Oh, Yuza connaissait les Turks. Il savait qu'ils étaient proches des personnes haut placées dans la ShinRa, connaissaient beaucoup de secrets de l'entreprise, et que Jadak les détestait profondément. Selon son frère cadet, les Turks étaient loin d'arriver à la hauteur des Soldats infusés à la mako, et si le président voulait vraiment rester en vie, il ferait mieux de s'entourer d'eux.

- Peut-être bien.

- J't'ai observé-

Yuza renifla.

- Et j'ai une proposition à te faire. Que dirais-tu abandonner ces soit-disant futur-Soldats et de v'nir t'entraîner pour devenir Turk?

Clignant les yeux de surprise, Yuza détourna les yeux. Lui, devenir un Turk ...?

- Je t'ai vu en action, yo, et nous pourrions vraiment avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, renchérit Reno.

Au moment où il était sur le point de dire qu'il pensait, Yuza aperçut Jadak de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son plus jeune frère avait arrêté de faire ce qu'il faisait et fixait Yuza, les poings serrés sur ses hanches. Avec un soupir, Yuza se retourna à contrecœur pour regarder Reno.

- Non merci.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, yo, averti le rouquin.

- Je n'en doute pas, insista Yuza, même s'il savait qu'il manquait de conviction. Mes frères et moi sommes venus ici pour rejoindre le SOLDAT, et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Reno secoua la tête.

- J' te crois pas, murmura-t-il à moitié à lui même. Seule une poignée de personnes peuvent devenir Turks, tu sais. Et tu vas juste abandonner une occasion en or parce que le p'tit frère est jaloux qu'tu sois meilleur que lui ?

Choqué, le jeune blond retourna un regard glacial au Turk.

- Jadak essaye seulement de garder notre famille soudée, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Maintenant, je ne te crois _vraiment_ pas, le rouquin eut un petit rire sans humour. Et toi non plus.

Avant que Yuza ne puisse répondre, il se repoussa de contre le mur et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

- Mon offre tient toujours, yo, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Une fois qu'tu auras réalisé que t'es pas une marionnette sans esprit, viens m'trouver.

Et bien que Yuza veuille nier qu'il était entièrement dévoué à Jadak et le suivait aveuglément, peu importe où il les menait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher que de penser qu'au fond, il savait que Reno avait raison.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **28 jours pour être à la hauteur** :

Cloud est passionné par le livre que lui a prêté son mystérieux instructeur. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur Yuza et Zol qui semblent bien décidés à rattraper les trois jours passés sans leur cible favorite. Mais c'est suite à cette nouvelle humiliation que Genesis va trouver l'occasion de redonner courage à son élève.

**Le 23 juillet 2014.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

**NdT = **Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

"_Si nous devions le jouer, jouerais-je le héros, ou serait-ce toi?_" ~ Genesis Rhapsodos

Étudier les materias était comme lire un roman de fantasy aux yeux de Cloud. Il trouvait complètement fabuleux le fait que ces petits orbes de mako cristallisée puissent permettre à un homme de jeter du feu du bout des doigts, de faire tomber des morceaux de glace sur leurs ennemis ou guérir les blessures d'un revers de la main. Il ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'avait vu Crimson accomplire ces actes lui-même.

Le livre était tellement fascinant qu'il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Durant le chemin vers le mess, son nez était enfoui au plus profond des pages mystiques et il continua de lire pendant qu'il mangeait. Pendant les cours, il garda le livre caché au cas où un autre élève le trouverait ou un enseignant le confisquerait, mais il le sorti à nouveau dans les couloirs.

A mi-chemin pour son dernier cours de la soirée, un coup de main arracha le livre de ses mains.

Serrant les dents, Cloud se pencha pour le récupérer. Une botte s'abattit le long de ses doigts, fissurant le dos du livre. Le blond dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha la voix grave et sans émotion de Yuza. Lisais-tu cela?

Cloud retira ses doigts rapidement lorsque la chaussure s'enleva et Yuza prit le livre. Zol regarda curieusement par-dessus l'épaule de son frère pour essayer de voir la couverture. Cloud remarqua que Jadak n'était nulle part en vue.

- Materias, lu Yuza à haute voix. Est-ce que Brother se prendrait pour un Soldat?

Zol se mit à rire et Cloud se redressa. Non pas que cela lui donnait un grand avantage Yuza et Zol faisaient tous deux une tête de plus que lui.

- Rends-moi ça, exigea-t-il aussi sévèrement qu'il le pouvait.

Un semblant de sourire se glissa sur le visage de Yuza.

- Mais il est à moi, maintenant, dit il. Je l'ai trouvé. N'est ce pas, Zol?

Inclinant sa tête plus qu'il ne la tourna, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère.

- Ouais, Zol hocha la tête. Chose trouvée, chose gardée!

- Ce n'est pas le vôtre, cassa Cloud les mains sur les hanches. Il appartient à la bibliothèque, et je dois le rendre.

En plus de cela, Crimson lui ferait sûrement la peau s'il abîmait le livre.

Après avoir rapidement feuilleté le livre, Yuza passa son pouce sur l'autocollant apposé sur le dos du livre.

- Je pense que je veux le garder, déclara-t-il nonchalamment en déchirant l'autocollant. Tu pourras payer les frais de remplacement. Je suis sûr que tu as quelques gils en trop qui traînent quelque part.

Cloud se surprit à se demander de combien de contusions il lui faudrait écoper pour qu'ils lui rendent le livre et se gifla mentalement. Que faisait-il? Pourquoi était-il là, debout, à les laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient? C'était son livre, bon sang, et ils n'avaient pas le droit!

- Rends moi le livre, Yuza, ou-

- Ou quoi? le plus grand blond ricana. Que pourrais-tu faire?

Une fraction de seconde s'écoula pendant laquelle Cloud pensa vaguement que ce qu'il allait faire était la pire idée qui soit, mais son corps se mit en mouvement avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il percuta Yuza, en tirant pleinement parti de la surprise et le renversa contre Zol. Alors que les deux reprenaient leurs esprits, Cloud leur tomba dessus pour arracher son livre partit en sprint dans le couloir.

- Hey! Reviens ici!

Ignorant la voix de Zol et fonçant dans la cage d'escalier, Cloud couru en haut des marches. Par dessus le son du sang palpitant dans ses oreilles, il pouvait entendre les pas résonner derrière lui. Ses poumons le brûlaient et ses jambes hurlaient de douleur. Le Cadet réussit à gravir sept étages avant qu'une main n'attrape le dos de sa chemise et le jette au sol.

Zol se tenait au-dessus de lui, un sourire sinistre sur le visage. Cloud aperçut Yuza par-dessus l'épaule de Zol et l'aîné lui jeta un regard condescendant.

- Impressionnant, Brother, lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. Mais pas assez impressionnant.

Les sens plutôt ternes de Cloud avait été aiguisés considérablement au cours de la semaine passée, et il vit clairement arriver le coup de poing de Zol. Il avait plus qu'assez de temps pour essayer de rouler sur le côté, mais le corps de Cloud se trouvait figé par la peur. Incapable de bouger, le blond regarda le poing foncer sur son visage jusqu'à ce que la douleur explose dans son nez dans un bruit écœurant.

Serrant son visage, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Cloud vit le sang jaillirent de son nez. Pourquoi? Pourquoi s'en prenaient ils à lui? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils s'en prendre aux autres Cadets ?

- C'était un plaisir de jouer à nouveau avec toi, Brother, s'esclaffa Zol, ramassant le livre.

Le son des rires des garçons s'estompa au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient les marches. Cloud tira l'écharpe autour de son cou pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement de son nez. Pendant quelques instants, il resta ici , sanglotant et à bout de souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme suffisamment pour finalement se hisser sur ses pieds et commencer à monter les escaliers. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'étage où il était. Il espérait qu'il pourrait trouver des toilettes pour se nettoyer avant de chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait le diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Il atteignit le haut de l'escalier et tourna au coin du mur quand il se heurta à quelqu'un vêtu d'un long manteau en cuir rouge.

- Je-je-je-s-désolé!

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Cloud regarda à travers ses mèches en entendant cette voix familière.

- Cri-euh, monsieur, balbutia-t-il.

Crimson secoua la tête et montra son visage.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Je, euh, suis tombé dans les escaliers monsieur.

Les yeux du roux se plissèrent.

- Tu es tombé dans les escaliers.

Il était clair que Crimson ne le croyait pas, mais Cloud ne voulait pas mêler le Soldat à ses affaires personnelles.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-il tranquillement.

- Laisse-moi voir.

Cloud grimaça en retirant l'écharpe de son nez, sentant le sang qui continuait à couler. Allait-il mourir de la perte de sang?

- Il est probablement brisé, annonça le roux avec un soupir. Viens avec moi, je vais t'arranger ça.

Hochant la tête, le blond se traîna derrière lui en marchant en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Crimson se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

- Tu n'es blessé nulle part ailleurs?

Le Cadet haussa les épaules, puis grimaça quand son épaule protesta contre le mouvement.

- Mon épaule, mais ce n'est rien.

- Tu peux t'estimer chanceux. Une petite chose tel que toi peut se casser le cou en tombant dans un escalier.

Entrouvrant un œil, Crimson le regarda. Ce regard voulait très clairement dire ''Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas changer ton histoire ? ''.

- Oui, monsieur, murmura Cloud en s'enfonçant dans le coin du mur.

Le roux soupira et ferma les yeux à nouveau. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Crimson n'avait plus rien à dire, le Cadet fixa le sol jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête et que les portes s'ouvrent. Il fut ensuite conduit dans un couloir avec de multiples portes. Le Soldat s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et glissa une petit carte dans le lecteur qui se trouvait à côté. Cloud fut ensuite vivement entraîné à l'intérieur.

Il se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait au domicile de quelqu'un. Il y avait un canapé avec une table basse en bois et une cheminée, une petite table sur le côté et un îlot qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Crimson ôta son manteau de cuir habituel et le posa sur le dos d'une chaise avant de retirer ses gants.

Attendez, ce n'était quand même pas l'appartement de Crimson?

Cloud prit soudainement conscience qu'il était au domicile de son officier supérieur, en train de se vider de son sang sur le tapis.

- Par ici, dit Crimson en le conduisant dans une salle de bains.

Le Cadet reçu une boîte de mouchoirs.

- Essaie d'arrêter le saignement. Je reviens tout de suite.

Retirant l'écharpe ensanglantée de son visage, Cloud saisit une poignée de mouchoirs et les pressa sur son nez. Il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et grinça des dents. Son nez était presque violet et une multitude de points rouges décoraient le devant de son uniforme. L'écharpe, quand à elle, aurait besoin d'être remplacée.

Crimson revint assez rapidement avec une matéria verte.

- Soin, expliqua-t-il, en indiquant l'orbe vert. Enlève les mouchoirs et ferme les yeux.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Cloud fit ce qu'on lui avait dit.

- Maintenant, essaie de réciter l'alphabet à l'envers dans ta tête.

C'était probablement la chose la plus bizarre que Crimson aurait pu lui demander de faire dans les circonstances actuelles, mais le Cadet décida de lui faire confiance malgré tout. Z, Y, X, W, Q-non, euh ... lmnopqrstu, V, U. ..

- AH!

La douleur le traversa quand Crimson mit la main sur son nez et le déplaça ... Puis une sensation d'apaisement déferla sur lui et Cloud soupira de soulagement. Le Cadet ouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement le roux.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur, dit-il en rangeant la materia de côté et en saisissant un gant de toilette, mais je pense qu'il est plus facile de supporter la douleur quand tu ne l'anticipes pas.

Cloud regarda à nouveau le miroir. Son visage était toujours couvert de sang, mais il ne saignait plus et son nez avait reprit son apparence normale. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été frappé.

Crimson lui tendit le gant de toilette.

- Nous allons parler une fois que tu te seras nettoyé, dit il avant de se tourner pour sortir de la salle de bains.

Tandis que Cloud mouillait le linge et commençait à se frotter le visage, il prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Personne à la ShinRa ne lui avait encore jamais ne serait-ce que tenu la porte, sans parler de lui venir en aide concernant une blessure.

Reprenant son écharpe ruinée, Cloud sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver Crimson qui l'attendait sur le canapé.

- Assis-toi, Strife.

Il s'assit avec précaution sur le canapé à côté du Soldat.

- Euh, vous e-merci.

- Cela n'aurait servit à rien d'aller à l'infirmerie et de te retrouver avec un pansement sur le nez pour les semaines à venir, déclara Crimson. Et si tu es assez maladroit pour te retrouver à tomber dans les escaliers, il va vraiment falloir que tu te décide à travailler là dessus.

Cloud se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête.

- Oui, monsieur.

Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent entre eux pendant le roux regardait intensément le Cadet qui faillit bien se remettre à pleurer sous le simple coup de la pression. Finalement, Crimson expira bruyamment et détourna les yeux. Un poids énorme se retira des épaules de Cloud.

- Me vois-tu comme un ennemi, Strife? demanda-t-il.

Le Cadet cligna des yeux.

- Si je. ..? N-non, je ne crois pas, monsieur.

- Alors je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, dit lentement Crimson, et réfléchit bien à ta réponse. Est ce que tu t'es vraiment cassé le nez en tombant dans les escaliers ?

Cloud réalisa alors que Crimson savait déjà la vérité, et que c'était sa dernière chance de lui avouer ce qui c'était passé. Prenant une profonde respiration et déglutissent difficilement, il prit sa décision et se prépara pour les conséquences.

- ... Non, monsieur.

Les yeux d'azur se fermèrent tandis que le Soldat poussait un léger soupir.

- Si tu prévois de me mentir dans le futur, le moins que tu puisses faire est de trouver une histoire plus crédible.

- Oui, monsieur, dit-il d'une voix minuscule.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange vraiment, poursuivit Crimson en se levant.

Il se mit à faire des aller-et-retours en marchant devant le canapé.

- Ce qui me dérange, c'est le fait que tu sois juste resté là et ais laissé un autre t'envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Cloud se recroquevilla un peu, tordant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur.

- **Ne,** le Soldat grogna presque, t'excuse pas devant moi. Je m'en fous que tu sois désolé ou non. Crimson s'arrêta, tendant un doigt vers lui. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi.

- Je-je ne sais pas, monsieur, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai vu venir e-et j-je ne pouvais pas bouger …

Il serra les dents, s'attendant à recevoir la remarque inévitable, mais elle ne vint jamais.

- Je comprends.

Le Cadet leva des yeux incroyablement larges vers Crimson.

- Vous ... vous comprenez?

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le rouquin stoppa sa respiration furieuse, tournant le dos à Cloud.

- Je pourrais te hurler dessus autant que je le veux, mais je sais que ça ne changerait pas quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a pas moyen de revenir en arrière et de corriger nos erreurs passées. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est aller de l'avant.

Même si cette remarque s'appliquait très directement à la situation de Cloud, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la lancinante impression que Crimson se parlait à lui-même.

- Vous avez fait des erreurs ... dans le passé? demanda-t-il timidement.

Au grand soulagement du blond, Crimson rit sèchement.

- Est ce que tout le monde n'en fait pas ? répondit-il. Même le grand Sephiroth n'est pas infaillible.

- Parfois, je pense qu'il est plus facile de faire semblant de penser que les gens comme lui sont infaillibles. Personne ne veut entendre une histoire où le héros meurt, dit Cloud.

- _La légende parlera de sacrifice à la fin du monde, _récita Crimson. _Le vent navigue sur la surface de l'eau, lentement, mais sûrement._ Tu as raison à ce sujet, Strife.

Le Cadet voulait désespérément demander ce qu'il citait. Cela ressemblait de la poésie, mais il pensa pas que c'était vraiment le bon moment.

- Monsieur? Puis-je vous poser une question?

Crimson se retourna, se déplaçant jusqu'à se rasseoir sur le canapé.

- Je crois que tu en as gagné le droit.

- Pourquoi détestez-vous autant le général Sephiroth?

Le rouquin eut l'air étonné pendant un moment avant de reprendre son visage impassible.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je le déteste? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien... Cloud haussa les épaules: Je veux dire, vous ne semblez pas avoir une très haute opinion de lui ...

Souriant ironiquement, Crimson secoua la tête et regarda ailleurs.

- Non, je suppose qu'en effet, je ne l'estime pas beaucoup. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux. Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne déteste pas du tout Sephiroth. Mais les gens qui le traitent comme un dieu au lieu d'un être humain, ça me met juste hors de moi.

Cloud se frotta maladroitement l'épaule.

- Euh oui...je devine que ça doit être un peu énervant.

- Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te poser une question, dit Crimson, se penchant en arrière et en croisant une jambe sur l'autre. A ton avis, qu'est ce qui fait d'un héro un héro, Strife?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr ..., admit-il. Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais initialement, monsieur.

Crimson fredonna quelque chose, mais n'ajouta rien sur le sujet.

- Mon cours! haleta soudain Cloud, sautant sur ses pieds. J'ai complètement oublié !

- Laisse tomber, dit le rouquin avec un geste de la main. Je le ferais savoir à ton instructeur.

- Je-Oh! Oh, ma Déesse, Zol! Il-il prit le livre que vous m'avez prêté et je-

- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet.

- Mais vous-

- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, répéta Crimson en se levant aussi.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur, dit Cloud timidement. Et euh, merci pour ... vous savez...

Levant un sourcil avec allure, le Soldat croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'espère que tu comprends bien que je ne t'ai pas soigné par bonté de cœur, dit-il sèchement. Donc, il vaudrait mieux que cela ne se reproduise pas.

- Oui, monsieur.

...

_Fais attention à toi, Strife._

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre de __**28 jours pour être à la hauteur : **__Un nouveau jour d'entraînement pour Cloud et c'est un jour d'examen. Après quoi, Crimson l'attend avec un batte de base-ball. Attendez...__**Une batte de base-ball ?!**_

_- Jamais joué au base-ball, Strife?_

_- Euh, non._

_Roulant des yeux, Crimson plaça la batte dans les mains du blond. _

_- Évidemment que non, murmura-t-il._

_Mais de l'autre côté de la vitre, Angeal les observe. Et il n'a aucune idée des conséquences qu'engendreront son acte._

_- Je te faisais confiance. Et je pensais que _**_tu_**_ me faisais confiance. Mais je suppose que tu es comme tout le monde après tout. Il détourna les yeux, ses cheveux châtains retombant sur son visage. Durant combien de temps avons-nous été amis, Angeal? »_

_**Le 26 juillet 2014**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

**NdT = **Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_« L'honneur peut être contraignant, parfois »_ ~ Angeal Hewley

JOUR 6

- Aujourd'hui sera ta journée d'examen, annonça Crimson quand Cloud entra dans la salle de formation.

Le blond se figea. L'examen? Il pensait qu'il lui restait encore trois semaines.

- La semaine prochaine, tu seras testé à nouveau pour voir si tu t'es amélioré.

- Sur quoi vais-je être testé, monsieur?

- Pompes, redressements, sauts, endurance et sprints, énonça rapidement le roux.

Cloud regarda ses bras. Ils lui semblaient toujours aussi maigres.

- Oui, monsieur

- Je ne pourrais pas être disponible demain pour l'entraînement, ce qui fait que tu suivras tes cours normaux.

Le Cadet fit la grimace. Après ce qui lui était arrivé hier, c'était la dernière chose ont il avait envie. Mais il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Crimson serait inévitablement appelé par des tâches plus importantes.

- Si je peux me permettre, monsieur.. dit-il. Est-ce que l'entraînement ne vous coupe pas avec vos propres affaires?

Crimson renifla.

- Tu veux dire « Est ce que je perds mon temps avec un misérable Cadet alors que je devrais faire autre chose? » il ricana.

Une rougeur monta aux joues de Cloud.

- Si vous voulez tourner ça comme ça, monsieur ...

- Eh bien, non. Le première classe s'approcha et se pencha sur lui. J'accorde un temps bien mérité à cultiver le talent brut qui se trouve dans ce que je crois qui pourrait devenir un élève prometteur.

Avait-il entendu Crimson correctement?

- V-Vraiment?

- Oui. Et si tu as finit de poser des questions stupides, tu devrais commencer à faire des pompes.

Encore sous le choc, Cloud se baissa distraitement et commença à faire ses pompes. Crimson venait, même indirectement, de l'appeler élève prometteur! L'était-il vraiment? Ou le rouquin essayait il juste d'être gentil? Là encore, pourquoi le ferait-il? Après tout, toute personne saine d'esprit ne perdrait pas son temps à travailler avec un échec. Peut-être y avait il de l'espoir pour lui, après tout.

Il fut soudainement plaqué au sol par une botte placée entre ses omoplates.

- Tu ferais un ver fantastique, en te tortillant dans tous les sens comme ça, siffla Crimson, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je t'entraîne. Fais les correctement ou je te les fais faire avec les deux bras attachés dans le dos.

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Comment était-il censé-? Très vite, il se redressa et mit toute sa concentration dans sa posture. Il n'eut pas de nouvelle réprimande. Il réussi à tenir jusqu'à trente pompes avant que ses bras ne menacent de se dérober sous lui. Serrant les dents, le blond se reporta à une position assise.

- Très bien. J'attends de toi que tu fasses trente pompes au lieu de vingt à partir de maintenant.

Le rouquin resta silencieux pendant les vingt-sept redressements qui suivirent, les quatre tours couru de la salle de formation et le sprint fait en dix-neuf seconde. Alors qu'il courrait, Cloud se rendit compte que, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à la Shinra, il ne se sentait pas perdu. Il n'était pas enterré sous un essaim d'autres élèves, les meilleurs Cadets, tous en lice pour attirer l'attention de leur instructeur. Il n'y avait que lui et Crimson, et Crimson ne se gênerait certainement pas pour lui faire savoir s'il faisait quelque chose de mal. C'était ... rassurant, en quelque sorte.

Quand il eut fini, le roux lui tendit un bâton de métal. Cloud cligna des yeux dans sa direction à la manière d'un hibou.

- Jamais joué au baseball, Strife?

- Euh, non.

Roulant des yeux, Crimson plaça la batte dans les mains du blond.

- Évidemment que non, murmura-t-il.

- Mais...j'ai déjà vu des gens y jouer.

- Je suis si heureux que je pourrais en mourir, Strife.

Le première classe attrapa la partie supérieure de la batte et tira dessus. Cloud la lâcha immédiatement, pensant qu'il voulait la reprendre.

- Non! aboya Crimson, semblant prêt à le gifler. Garde la main sur elle et ne me laisse pas la prendre. Tu as besoin d'avoir une prise solide, cervelle d'oiseau.

Tiquant à l'insulte, Cloud resserra ses mains autour de la base de la batte et laissa le roux tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu que Cloud ne la lâcherait pas.

- Je vais rester là-bas, Crimson indiqua l'autre bout de la salle de formation, et te lancer des balles de tennis.

- Où suis-je censé aller quand j'ai frappé?

Le Soldat cligna des yeux.

- Nulle part. Tu restes où tu es.

- A-attendez, balbutia le blond, confus. Comment-qu'est ce que-et si je...

Cloud se tut quand Crimson lui lança un regard foudroyant.

- Tiens-toi ici et frappes dans ce que je t'envoies, dit il sèchement, piquant la poitrine du Cadet. Tu. Ne. Vas. Nulle part. Pigé?

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il hocha vivement la tête. Cloud resta où il était tandis que Crimson s'éloigna. Prenant une balle de tennis dans l'infâme seau blanc, le roux la lui jeta sans tambour ni trompette. L'attention du Cadet se porta sur l'objet volant vers lui. Il paniqua, se crispa, ferma les yeux, et balança la batte de toutes ses forces.

- Est ce que je l'ai frappé ? grinça-t-il, ouvrant un œil.

- A ton avis ?

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, Crimson continua de jeter balle de tennis après balle de tennis, seulement pour voir Cloud les manquer, les unes après les autres. Effectivement, le jeune homme n'en avait touché que deux la première avec le bout de la batte et la seconde lui était arrivée en plein front, mais Cloud soupçonnait Crimson de l'avoir fait exprès. De toute façon, la seule chose qu'il semblait avoir réussit au cours de cet « entraînement » était de prouver qu'il était formidablement mauvais au base-ball.

Au bout d'un moment, Cloud lança la batte à terre.

- J'en ai marre de tout ça! protesta-t-il. Je suis fatigué et c'est complètement inutile! Je veux entrer dans le SOLDAT, pas dans une ligue de base-ball!

Crimson revint vers lui en silence et prit la batte.

- Et comment prévois-tu d'entrer dans SOLDAT, je me le demande? dit-il, presque à lui-même, tandis qu'il récupérerait une des balles de tennis. Tu sais que nous utilisons des épées, non?

Le blond hocha la tête avec hésitation.

- Crois-le ou non, il faut beaucoup plus de talent pour manier une épée correctement et efficacement qu'il n'en faut pour une arme à feu. Crimson jeta la balle en l'air et l'attrapa. C'est une combinaison de puissance, de vitesse et d'agilité, ainsi que la connexion de ton esprit avec ton corps.

Cloud regarda le roux jeter la balle en l'air et balancer la batte lorsque la balle redescendit. La balle de tennis fila dans l'air plus rapide que l'œil ne pouvait la suivre avant de s'encastrer profondément dans le mur. Une forte détonation retentit dans la salle.

La respiration de Cloud se bloqua dans sa gorge. Crimson avait vraiment réussi à appliquer une force suffisante pour qu'une balle de tennis s'encastre dans un mur en métal?

- Je vais te dire un secret, Strife, dit le roux en remettant la batte à Cloud. Je n'ai jamais joué au base-ball de ma vie.

- Alors, comment ...?

- Je passe une quantité absurde de temps à balancer des choses, il haussa les épaules. Une épée devient une extension de toi-même et il est de la plus haute importance de pouvoir contrôler exactement où elle va. Si tu ne peux pas dire où est la pointe de la lame sans la regarder, tu vas trouver qu'il est difficile de frapper quelque chose. Le base-ball nécessite de frapper un petit objet à différentes vitesses et hauteurs, c'est donc une préparation idéale.

Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler dans l'esprit de Cloud.

- C'est pratique pour les combats à l'épée? demanda-t-il.

Qui l'eut cru?

- Et le Cadet Strife redescendit sur Gaïa! s'écria Crimson, levant les mains en l'air. La foule est en délire!

Cloud sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues une fois de plus et il baissa les yeux au sol sous le poids l'embarras.

- Maintenant, s'il te plaît écoute attentivement, car je ne me répéterais pas.

En un éclair, Crimson était derrière lui, l'obligeant à reculer ses épaules et baisser ses coudes.

- Tiens-toi droit, ordonna-t-il. Tu as cette mauvaise habitude de te recroqueviller sur toi-même et non seulement cela donne l'impression aux ennemis qu'ils n'ont qu'à te foncer dedans, mais cela te prive aussi d'une partie de ta taille. Et c'est vraiment la dernière des choses dont tu as besoin.

Cloud voulu crier que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était petit, mais il choisit de garder le silence et se tint aussi grand qu'il le pouvait. Crimson se déplaça pour lui faire face à nouveau.

- Et pour l'amour de Shiva, détends toi, dit il. Chaque fois que tu essaies de te déplacer, tu dois desserrer tes muscles, bouger tes bras, juste pour les resserrer à nouveau. Sais tu combien de temps tu perds à le faire? Détends-toi un peu et tu seras surpris de voir combien tu es plus rapide.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le blond ferma les yeux et se força à se détendre. Il s'imaginait dans un champ plein de fleurs pendant une journée chaude et ensoleillée, où les oiseaux chantaient et où rien n'allait lui sauter dessus et le manger. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait calme.

- Très bien, murmura le roux, reculant de quelques pas et étendant un bras sur le côté. Sans regarder ta batte, je veux que tu touches ma main.

Angeal se rassit sur sa chaise et croisa les bras. En bas, de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint, Genesis ajustait la position défectueuse du Cadet blond avec la batte de base-ball. Le première classe aux cheveux noirs le regardait avec incrédulité tandis que le roux se plaçait en face de Cloud, un bras tendu sur le côté. Lentement, le Cadet déplaça la batte, passa sous la main de Genesis. Il corrigea sa posture, et le rouquin leva la main. La blonde répéta le mouvement, passant cette fois trop haut au-dessus de la main.

Même après leur conversation dans la bibliothèque hier, le première classe n'avait pu s'empêcher de rester mal à l'aise face à l'enthousiasme de Genesis à propos de l'entraînement de Cloud. Habituellement, le commandant ne semblait profiter des Cadets que pour une seule chose: leur rendre la vie misérable. Et ce n'était pas seulement ça, mais il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience et avait tendance à perdre son sang-froid assez facilement. Se disant qu'il pourrait peut être potentiellement sauver la vie de Cloud, Angeal s'était faufilé dans la salle d'observation pour les surveiller.

Jamais Angeal n'avait été surpris comme il l'était maintenant. La première partie de la session d'entraînement semblait se dérouler assez bien, le Cadet faisait ses exercices physiques pendant que Genesis le regardait. Mais le roux avait sortis une batte et ils avaient commencé à jouer au base-ball. Cloud était vraiment mauvais, manquant toujours les balles pendant les trente minutes suivantes, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre. C'est ainsi qu'ils en étaient arrivé à cette étrange activité.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, Cloud ayant peu ou pas de succès. Enfin Genesis baissa son bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Cadet en disant quelque chose avant de marcher vers la porte. Le blond resta immobile pendant un instant, puis commença à collecter les balles de tennis perdues.

Angeal aurait menti en prétendant qu'il n'avait jamais secrètement nourris l'espoir que le roux se prenne d'intérêt pour l'enseignement. Genesis avait des compétences que nul autre n'avait. Mais prendre un étudiant dans le cadre d'un pari avec Sephiroth n'était pas vraiment la manière dont Angeal aurait souhaité que cela se produise.  
Laissant échapper un profond soupir, Angeal se leva de sa chaise et se retourna pour partir. Seulement pour se geler sur place lorsque la porte de la salle d'observation s'ouvrit..

- Angeal.

La mâchoire du première classe brun s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises alors que l'expression de Genesis passait de la surprise à la confusion puis à très, très en colère.

- Genesis, je-suis-

- Tu es quoi? cassa le rouquin, jetant un bras en l'air. Tu es désolé que je t'ai surpris en train de m'espionner ?

- Je ne t'espionnais pas, protesta faiblement Angeal.

Ce n'était pas difficile de distinguer le mensonge flagrant.

- Mais oui, bien **sûr** que tu ne m'espionnais pas... grogna Genesis en fonçant à travers la pièce.

- Personne n'a jamais dit que je n'avais pas le droit de venir voir, tenta Angeal. Cela ne fait pas...

...partie du pari. Comme s'il voulait se rappeler du pari en premier lieu.

Le rouquin posa étrangement sa main contre la vitre.

- C'est donc la logique que tu utilise, maintenant ? dit-il tranquillement. Juste une visite occasionnelle pour vérifier les progrès de ton vieil ami?

Le brun vit là un moyen de calmer le jeu.

- Oui.

- C'est un mensonge, Angeal, siffla Genesis, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, et tu le sais. Il se détourna de la vitre et pointa un doigt vers Angeal. Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu penses que tu fais ça pour la sécurité de ce _pauvre_ Cadet ?

- Genesis-

- Eh bien, laisses-moi te dire une chose, mon _vieil ami_. Si tu penses que je fais ça juste pour pouvoir torturer la gueule d'un pauvre fantassin sans méfiance, tu as tout à fait tort. Strife va passer cet examen, et il va le faire en un seul morceau.

- Cela ne signifie pas que tu sais ce que tu fais, lâcha Angeal. Le base-ball, Genesis? Pour quel genre d'examen penses tu que tu le prépare ?

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le roux plissa les yeux.

- Je sais exactement ce que je fais.

- Et c'est à dire ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- Mais-

- Oublis ça, cassa Genesis.

Puis, à la grande surprise de l'autre première classe, une immense quantité de douleur se glissa dans l'expression de Genesis.

- Je te faisais confiance. Et je pensais que **tu** me faisais confiance. Mais je suppose que tu es comme tout le monde après tout. Il détourna les yeux, ses cheveux châtains tombant sur son visage. Depuis combien de temps avons-nous été amis, Angeal?

C'est alors que Angeal compris exactement pourquoi Genesis était tellement en colère. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait brisé une sorte de règle tacite du pari, c'était parce qu'il avait mal jugé son ami, ne se basant que sur son caractère susceptible.

- Genesis, je- Il tenta de s'excuser, mais il fut coupé.

- Vas t'en.

Angeal cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Quoi?

- Vas t'en, répéta froidement Genesis.

Ouvrant la bouche, le brun essaya de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu rectifier la situation. Mais rien ne sorti.

- C'est un ordre, Hewley.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **28 jours pour être à la hauteur :** Une fois de plus malmener par le trio fraternel, Cloud se met à réfléchir aux paroles de Genesis. Il décide d'aller lui parler directement pour avoir quelques conseils. Cependant, le première classe n'est pas dans son état normal...

**Le 30 juillet 2014.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

**NdT** = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

«_ C'EST L'APOCALYPSE DES POULETS! »_ ~ RegenesisX [l'auteure], jouant à Crisis Core

JOUR 7

Cloud boitait en se dirigeant vers le mess après l'entraînement au combat. Gaia, que sa jambe lui faisait mal !

Les choses avaient pourtant relativement bien commencé. Il avait réussi à se faufiler dans le cours avec deux minutes de retard pour éviter d'être matraqué dans les vestiaires et la première chose que leur professeur leur avait fait faire était de courir des tours, faire des pompes et des redressements. Tout ce qu'il avait eut à faire avait été de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer qu'il était de nouveau seul avec Crimson. Un Cadet l'avait même complimenté.

Ensuite, tout était partis en vrille. Les cibles avaient été mises en place, les armes distribuées, et Cloud avait remarqué que Jadak et ses frères le regardaient. Le blond avait tenté de se faire aussi petit et discret que possible, mais il était évident, au vu la façon dont Zol chuchotait à l'oreille de Jadak, qu'ils essayaient de comprendre comment Cloud pouvait n'arborer aucunes blessures de la journée d'avant-hier. Son nez avait clairement été brisé, mais il semblait n'y avoir aucune marque. Ils ne savaient rien à propos de Crimson.

Complètement incapable de se concentrer, Cloud n'avait frappé que rarement sa marque. Ses bras tremblaient, ses doigts glissaient maladroitement sur la gâchette et sa visée était instable. Serrant les dents, il avait faillit jeter son arme et quitter la salle sous l'effet de la frustration. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement incapable de tirer correctement.

_« Tu peux le faire. Tu te penches trop vers la droite et cela affecte ta visée. Regardes droit dans le canon. »_

Spontanément, les mots de Crimson avaient flotté dans sa tête. Il s'était remémoré la journée qu'ils avaient passé à travailler sur la cible. Cloud avait redressé le canon de son arme et avait fixé son regard le long du canon du fusil. Il avait bougé un peu, centrant le tuyau métallique.

_«Tu es trop tendu. »_

Il avait expiré profondément, desserrant son emprise sur l'arme. Ce n'était pas vraiment pratique. Le temps qu'il passait à viser le ralentissait mais il pourrait s'inquiéter de la vitesse plus tard. Visant juste un peu au-dessus du centre de la cible, Cloud avait pressé la détente.

Le fusil avait reculé dans son épaule sous la force de l'explosion qui propulsa la balle. Elle avait fendu l'air, semblant filer au ralenti. Le souffle de Cloud s'était coincé dans sa gorge tandis que le projectile s'encastrait au centre de la cible rayée rouge et blanc.

Tir parfait.

Cloud n'avait pas pu y croire.

Et, à en juger par son expression, Jadak non plus.

Le plus jeune blond avait immédiatement été s'entretenir avec Zol. Yuza était resté à son poste, semblant ignorer ostensiblement les deux autres, et s'affairant avec son fusil. Il avait croisé le regard de Cloud et penché la tête vers la cible. Bien évidemment, il devait se demander comment une balle de fusil tirée par Cloud avait réussi à se retrouver au centre de la cible. Tremblant de l'intérieur, Cloud avait haussé les épaules. Yuza avait haussé un sourcil en retour, mais alors qu'il se détournait, Cloud aurait pu jurer avoir vu un léger sourire traverser les lèvres du plus grand.

Lorsque Jadak l'avait attrapé après la classe et lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé avec son nez, Cloud avait remarqué que seul Zol était avec lui et n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu arriver à Yuza. De toute façon, il n'avait pu fournir une quelconque explication pour ne pas risquer d'être accusé d'avoir reçu un « traitement spécial » de la part d'un Soldat ce qui le conduisit à finir avec un œil au beurre noir et un bleu assez large sur la cuisse.

Il fut immédiatement pris à part par Zack au moment où il entrait dans le mess. Cloud essaya d'éviter l'expression concerné du Seconde Classe, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Zack. Encore les mêmes gars ?

Le blond hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tss. Pour quelle raison cette fois ci ?

- Je. .. Cloud réfléchit désespérément pour trouver quelque chose. J'ai, euh, je me débrouille de mieux en mieux en cours de tir. Et je suppose qu'ils n'aiment pas ça...

Ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Jadak avait ricané à ce sujet avant de « s'enquérir » de l'état de son nez. Comme Cloud ne parvenait pas à trouver une réponse, le garçon avait décidé de lui infliger une nouvelle blessure.

Zack posa ses mains sur les épaules du Cadet.

- Écoute Spiky. Tu es plus grand qu'eux.

Cloud haussa un sourcil.

- D'accord, pas littéralement, mais tu es mieux placé dans cette situation. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, ils sont juste cons, élabora le Seconde Classe.

« _Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange vraiment. Ce qui me dérange, c'est le fait que tu sois juste resté là et ais laissé un autre t'envoyer son poing dans la figure. . »_

Serrant les dents, le blond ferma les yeux. Il était peu être « mieux placé », mais, une fois de plus, il s'était laissé tabasser...parce qu'il était mieux placé. Il voulait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Il aurait **pu** faire quelque chose.

- Sérieusement, poursuivi Zack, viens me trouver s'ils te font passer un mauvais moment. Je vais leur montrer ce que signifie être dans le SOLDAT.

Cloud soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Merci, Zack ...

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Je souhaiterais juste...

_« Tu ne seras jamais comme lui, Strife. Ça, tu peux en être sûr. »_

- ... pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul, tu sais?

La Deuxième Classe cligna des yeux, puis se mit à rire, couvrant sa bouche.

- Tu devrais grandir de quelques centimètres supplémentaire avant d'essayer, gamin, sourit-il, ébouriffant les cheveux de Cloud.

_« Je suis en colère parce que mes ennemis sont seulement aussi fort que je leur permets d'être. Parce que la force n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est la façon dont le jeu est joué qui est importante. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre.»_

Une semaine auparavant, il aurait trouvé que l'offre de protection de Zack était un signe attachant et encourageant. Mais plus il y pensait, plus Cloud réalisait à quel point il dépendait de Zack. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher dans l'ombre du Deuxième Classe à jamais. Un jour, il montrerait à Jadak et Zol et Yuza qui était le patron.

Ou quelque chose dans le genre

- Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie pour ton œil ? demanda. Zack . Ou je pourrais aller chercher une matéria Soin-

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Cloud rapidement. Ça va s'en aller tout seul. Je vais bien. Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça.

En réalité, il ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau affaire à Jadak, si ce dernier remarquait que ses blessures avaient à nouveau disparues comme par magie.

La Deuxième Classe hésita.

- Tu es sûr? Ça semble douloureux...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Cloud regarda Zack et croisa son regard.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la douleur.

- O-Bon, Zack hocha lentement la tête. Peut-être que je devrais appeler Genesis alors. Il adore enseigner aux Cadets le sens de la douleur.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers une table voisine et s'assirent.

- Connais-tu bien Genesis, Zack? demanda Cloud au bout d'un moment.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet du Première Classe, il était peu probable que Crimson ait un rapport avec Genesis, mais il était sincèrement curieux de trouver la véritable identité de son mystérieux mentor.

- Pas vraiment... , répondit le Deuxième Classe. La seule raison pour laquelle je le connais, c'est parce qu'il est ami avec Angeal. Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Les deux sont comme deux pôles opposés.

- Sont-ils si différents?

- Ah ça oui. Alors que Angeal se base sur une question d'honneur et de rêves, Genesis n'a pas de morale et ne connaît pas le fair-play. Je n'ai jamais détesté personne, mais ... Zack soupira et secoua la tête. Je ne porte vraiment pas ce type dans mon cœur.

Il vint alors à l'esprit de Cloud que lui même n'aimerait pas que les gens discutent de ses défauts derrière son dos.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses? suggéra-t-il. Peut-être que tu n'as pas passé assez de temps avec de lui.

- Crois-moi, Cloud. Il n'y a pas d'« autre » côté de lui. C'est juste un type prétentieux et susceptible. Un peu comme Jadak. dit le Seconde Classe. Et il a ce... ce truc contre Sephiroth.

Dans un premier temps, le Cadet faillit juste hocher de la tête pour changer le sujet de la discussion, mais le commentaire le prit au dépourvu.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Zack fit une grimace.

- Il est jaloux, je suppose. Il pense qu'**il** devrait être le héros de la Shinra. »

« _Mais les gens qui le traitent comme un dieu au lieu d'un être humain, ça me met juste hors de moi. »_

C'était vraiment une étrange coïncidence. Mais, encore une fois, dans une organisation aussi grande, il y avait forcément beaucoup de gens comme ça. N'est ce pas?

Cloud se mordit la lèvre, priant la déesse pour qu'il ait trouvé la bonne porte et frappa. Absolument terrifié, il débattait entre attendre pour voir si quelqu'un répondait ou s'enfuir dans le couloir. La décision fut prise à sa place quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Le Cadet se tenait là comme un cerf face aux phares d'une voiture alors que Crimson le regardait de haut en bas.

- Tu as une sale gueule...annonça finalement le roux, croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte. J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse quelque chose pour ça.

- Um, n-non monsieur, balbutia Cloud. C'est que, euh, j'étais – est ce que vous...? Puis-je vous p-parler?

Roulant des yeux, Crimson soupira dramatiquement.

- Sainte Gaia, Strife. Le pire que je puisse faire est de dire « non », dit-il. **Mais **puisque tu me l'as demandé si gentiment, il serait cruel de ma part de te tourner le dos.

- Euh, vous e-merci, monsieur.

- Peu importe.

Crimson se retourna et se retira de nouveau dans l'appartement. Cloud hésita et le suivit, notant que la démarche, d'habitude si gracieuse, du Première Classe était un peu inélégante . Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur le canapé et saisit une bouteille sur la table basse avant de prendre une longue gorgée de celle-ci.

- Assis toi , dit il, en inclinant la tête vers l'espace à côté de lui. Et pardonne-moi si je suis un peu ... émoussé. J'ai tendance à être comme ça quand je ne suis pas tout à fait sobre.

- Oh, dit doucement Cloud, en s'asseyant prudemment.

Soupirant bruyamment, Crimson posa ses pieds sur la table.

- J'ai juste eut une de ces journée, tu sais ? il souffla. Tu te réveilles en retard et tu te grouilles pour aller à une réunion pour constater qu'ils ont déjà commencé sans toi, un énorme tas de paperasse s'est foutu sur ton bureau juste pour t'emmerder, tu te fais défoncer par un monstre simulation pour une putain de question de réflexes et pour conclure, tu te retrouves face à ces gens dont la seule raison d'être est de te faire chier.

- J'ai beaucoup de jours comme ça, dit Cloud, grimaçant.

- J'en suis sûr, grogna-t-il. Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler?

Le Cadet jouait avec ses gants.

- Euh, oui, il s'agita sur place, pas vraiment sûr de savoir par quoi commencer. Je, euh ... J'ai un ami, lança-t-il. C'est un grand ami et tout, et il m'a dit d'aller le voir chaque fois que j'ai des problèmes, mais ... Cloud faibli légèrement quand il leva les yeux pour trouver Crimson qui le regardait attentivement. M-mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça aide vraiment à quoi que ce soit.

- Dooonnnc ... tu viens me voir à la place?

Rougissant, il hocha la tête.

Un sourire traversa brièvement les lèvres de Crimson.

- Je suis flatté, rit-il. Je suppose que tes problèmes ont quelque chose à voir avec cette belle marque noire que tu as autour de l'œil... ?

Cloud passa ses doigts sur la chair endolorie.

- Le Gang de Jadak m'a attrapé après la classe de combat, marmonna-t-il. Ils n'ont pas aimé que mon nez ne soit pas cassé, donc ils m'ont battu ... encore.

- Mm. C'est ce que je vois. Le roux baissa les yeux sur la bouteille dans ses mains et la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Qu'est-ce que ton ami t'as dit?

- Eh bien, il me dit sans cesse qu'il pourrait aller leur régler leur compte pour moi, mais je ne sais pas ...

Crimson prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson et soupira.

- Les intimidateurs sont comme les monstres, dit il après un moment de silence. Ils s'acharnent sur toi jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux arrive, mais ils reviennent tout de suite après que ta protection soit partie.

- Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe! Il m'aide parfois, mais ils finissent toujours par revenir et me blesser plus. Et chaque fois que je dis à mon ami que j'aimerais me défendre seul, il se moque de moi ...

- Vue les blessures de guerre avec lesquelles tu te promènes, je ne suis pas surpris.

- Je veux apprendre, cependant, lâcha Cloud.

Il savait que Zack voulait bien faire, mais c'en était assez.

- J'en ai marre de me faire marcher dessus.

Le roux posa sa bouteille sur la table et se leva rapidement, titubant et chancelant.

- Whoa, ma déesse, siffla-t-il saisissant le dossier du canapé pour garder l'équilibre. Lève-toi.

Cloud se leva et rejoignit le Première classe au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu, commença Crimson, enfonçant un doigt dans son visage, es petit. Tu fais combien, un mètre soixante cinq?

Une autre rougeur se glissa sur les joues du Cadet.

- Presque un mètre soixante treize, monsieur.

Le rouquin leva les yeux.

- Quelle agréable surprise, murmura-t-il. Cependant, je fais presque vingt centimètres de plus que toi. Cela me donne un sévère avantage de taille, n'est-ce pas?

- O-oui, monsieur.

- **Faux! ****hurla**pratiquement Crimson. Le seul avantage que j'ai sur toi, c'est le fait que je sois défoncé à la Mako. Tu peux réellement apprendre à utiliser ta petite taille à ton avantage.

- Je peux?

Pour autant qu'il le savait, être petit était inutile. Le Première Classe posa une main lourde sur l'épaule de Cloud.

- Dis-moi si un type grand et encombrant s'approche de toi, dit il. Qui va être le plus rapide? Plus flexible? Agile?

- Euh ...

- _Toi_, ce sera toi, cassa le roux. Pendant que ces autres idiots ne s'occupent que de leurs muscles, tu dois te soucier de la vitesse et de la tactique.

Cloud hocha la tête avec hésitation. Il avait réussi à prendre Yuza par surprise l'autre jour, et s'il avait été juste un peu plus rapide, il aurait pu leur échapper. Pour une fois, il était sur la bonne voie.

- Donc, si je devais t'attaquer, là tout de suite, que ferais-tu?

- Euh, crier? répondit-il, se rendant alors compte d'à quel point il devait avoir l'air stupide.

Le Soldat le regarda, semblant sur le point de rire et fit claquer la paume de sa main sur son front.

- Si tu fais cela, je vais t'arracher les cordes vocales et t'étouffer avec, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Si je te sautais dessus avec l'attention de t'attraper, qu'est ce que tu pourrais _éventuellement_ faire?

Avant qu'il ait pu trouver une autre réponse, Crimson se jeta sur lui. Cloud poussa un cri et s'élança instinctivement vers le côté. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le roux s'écraser au sol. Le cœur du Cadet cessa pratiquement de battre pendant quelques secondes. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux pendant quelques longues secondes avant que le Première Classe n'éclate de rire.

- T-très b-bien, Strife, articula Crimson en se tenant le ventre.

Le blond ne parvenait pas à savoir comment réagir. Crimson venait de se rétamer royalement et il riait. Fallait-il rire aussi? Le rire du roux était plutôt contagieux, et Cloud essayait temps bien que mal d'étouffer son rire. Mais que faire si Crimson se mettait en colère en lui reprochant de trouver son erreur drôle ?

- Est-ce que ça va ..., monsieur? demanda-t- il finalement.

- _Sh-shiva_, je n-ne peux p-pas m'arrêter d-de rire!

Le roux hystérique essaya de s'asseoir, mais ses bras se dérobèrent rapidement sous lui et il se laissa retomber sur le sol, en continuant à rire comme un fou.

- Ma déesse, je vais mourir!

Juste à ce moment, le PHS de Crimson commença à sonner, évitant à Cloud de devoir trouver quelque chose de logique à répondre.

- Tu veux bien aller le chercher pour moi? le rouquin sourit, jetant un bras dans la direction de la cuisine. Il est sur le comptoir.

Le Cadet hocha la tête et trotta vers l'îlot, scannant le granit noir à la recherche d'un signe du téléphone. Un clignotement attira finalement son attention. Il se confondait bien avec le comptoir, étant noir aussi. Il s'en saisit, jetant un regard étrange aux trois ouvre-boîtes, - qui aurait besoin d'autant d'ouvre-boîtes? - et se hâta de retourner voir Crimson puis il resta là, embarrassé, pendant que le Soldat répondait.

- All-oo? chantonna-t-il.

Son expression heureuse s'aigrit rapidement.

- Ah bon, vraiment? il ricana, croisant son bras libre sur sa poitrine. Eh bien, je suis pas intéressé par quoi que ce soit que tu pourrais avoir à dire... Désolé, ça ne change rien. Je savais qu'**il** sautillait d'impatience de me voir échouer, mais je ne savais pas que **tu** pensais pareil de ton côté. Oublie ça. Je ne veux pas parler de ça ... Non, tu ne peux pas venir. J'ai déjà une compagnie tout à fait agréable, il jeta un regard vers Cloud. NON! Eh bien, je le suis, mais je voulais dire une personne. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. La seule personne qui aurait envie de passer du temps avec toi est cet idiot hyperactif qui est convaincu que tu es le soleil, la lune et les étoiles combinés ... _Au revoir_.

Et puis il raccrocha.

Cloud prit la parole.

- Est ce que... Tout va bien?

Soupirant, Crimson passa une main sur son visage et serra son poing dans ses cheveux.

- Est ce que tu ne t'es jamais ... sentis complètement incompris par tout le monde? demanda-t-il. Même par tes amis?

- Ouais, le Cadet hocha de la tête, s'asseyant à côté du Soldat Mais je n'ai pas d'amis.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu t'en étais fait un ?

- Bon, j'ai **un** ami.

- C'est mieux que rien du tout, crois-moi. Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure, semblant frémir. Je me sens si bien là maintenant, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, mais tu voudrais bien que nous soyons amis ?

Le Cadet cligna des yeux de surprise. Être amis avec Crimson? Cloud le connaissait à peine. En fait, il ne savait même pas le vrai nom de Crimson! Et pour couronner le tout, il était un Soldat de première classe.

- Je. .. euh ... je ne sais pas, monsieur ...

- Je...t'apprécie, Strife, admit Crimson, tendant la main pour prendre celle de Cloud. Et je n'apprécie pas beaucoup de gens.

- Mais vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom, souligna Cloud.

Le rouquin eut l'air déchiré.

- Mais tu m'as bien évidemment donné un genre de nom? Dans ta tête?

- Ouais ...

- Et bien ce sera mon nom.

Encore une fois, les joues du blond lui brûlèrent.

- Mais c'est embarrassant ... et stupide.

- Pas plus embarrassant que le fait que je sois à moitié ivre et tombe sur le cul devant mon élève.

- Crimson , marmonna-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

- Je ne t'entends pas, Strife.

- Crimson! lâcha Cloud. Durant toute la dernière semaine, je vous ai appelé Crimson.

Comme il s'y attendait, le roux se mit à rire à nouveau.

- C'est un nom absolument _fantastique_, rit-il, à la grande surprise de Cloud.

_Fantastique_?

- Ce sera Crimson, alors.

Il était vraiment sérieux, alors? Très lentement, un sourire prit place sur le visage de Cloud. Crimson sourit et lui serra la main.

- Maintenant, aide-moi et peut-être que je pourrais rester sur mes pieds cette fois.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **28 jours pour être à la hauteur** : Genesis se réveille et trouve Cloud dans son appartement qui lui fait un récit des événements alcoolisés de la veille. Plus tard dans la journée, Cloud découvre la véritable identité de Crimson qui se laisse malheureusement emporter par son humeur et finit dans un bien mauvais état, autant physique qu'émotionnel.

**Le 02 août 2014**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

**NdT** = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

« _Que tes paroles soient uniquement destinées à me tromper, ou qu'elles soient la vérité que j'ai cherché toute ma vie ... cela ne fait aucune différence. Je vais te laisser pourrir_. » ~ Sephiroth

JOUR 8

Genesis bâilla, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il se redressait. Sa gorge était desséchée et il était plus qu'épuisé. Pourquoi était-il déjà fatigué alors qu'il venait de se réveiller? En se frottant les yeux, il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente, mais absolument rien ne lui revint à l'esprit. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait probablement fini ivre, ce qui répondait à sa première question. Il repoussa les couvertures et sortit de son lit avant de jeter son manteau sur ses épaules avec la ferme intention de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne absolument nécessaire pour lui de le quitter.

En entrant dans le salon, cependant, il se figea.

Il y avait _quelqu'un_ sur son canapé.

Et pas n'importe quelle personne. Genesis fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait le Cadet blond. Par Gaïa, qu'est ce que **Strife** faisait ici? Furtivement, il se glissa vers le bout du divan. Le roux plana un instant au-dessus de l'adolescent endormi. Il était sur le point de le réveiller quand il remarqua une grande ecchymose noire autour de l'une de ses paupières closes, signe d'un coup récent.

_Qu'était il arrivé?_ Le roux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se le demander. C'était une chose de voir le Cadet peiner à effectuer sa formation, étant donné que c'était tout simplement inévitable. Mais voir Cloud battu et brisé par simple méchanceté pure, c'était tout autre chose, et cela causa une étrange sensation de malaise au creux du ventre de Genesis. Il se ressaisit et se pencha à l'oreille du garçon.

- STRIFE!

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement, tellement larges que c'en était presque comique, tandis que le blond se réveillait en sursaut, poussant un cri. Il se débattit sous la couverture avant de finir involontairement par terre, au pied du canapé. Strife se remit sur ses genoux et salua.

- U-euh, bonjour Crimson-euh, monsieur!

_Crimson?_ Genesis cligna des yeux.

- Bonjour, Strife, salua-t-il en souriant gentiment. As-tu bien dormi?

Le Cadet le regarda pendant quelques instants, assurément inquiet de l'attitude excessivement amicale du roux.

- Euh, oui, monsieur.

- C'est bien, Genesis hocha la tête, se déplaçant vers l'avant du canapé. Dis-moi, Strife, est ce qu'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose qui te semblerait...oh, je ne sais pas, pas à sa place à cet instant?

- Eh bien, euh, maintenant que vous le dites...

- Mm. Et peut être aurais-tu une idée de ce que ce _quelque chose_ pourrait être ?

- N-non, monsieur.

Le commandant sourit, regardant le blond qui tremblait.

- Je vais te donner un indice en te posant une question très simple, il effaça toute trace d'amusement de son expression. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon appartement**?!

- Je suis désolé, monsieur! gémit Strife, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Je voulais retourner aux dortoirs, mais vous avez insisté pour que je reste ici! S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas!

Hein ? Il avait **insisté**? Soupirant, Genesis se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'accroupit à côté du garçon, qui était à présent en train de sangloter en murmurant des choses incohérentes.

- Strife, calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te tuer, dit-il. Dis-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir parce que je ne me souviens de **rien**...

- E-Eh bien, je suis venu ici p-p-parce que je voulais vous parler de q-quelque chose, le Cadet renifla, e-et j'ai fini par r-rester beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne le pensais ...

Des éclats de souvenirs commencèrent à refaire surface dans la tête de Genesis. Il se rappela avoir ouvert au garçon désemparé qui se trouvait devant sa porte, souhaitant les conseils d'un ami ... puis plus rien.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ? il tendit la main pour l'examiner, mais Strife tressaillit et s'écarta.

- Certains de mes camarades m'ont fait ça après la classe de combat...marmonna le blond en cachant la moitié meurtrie de son visage.

- Les mêmes qu'avant?

- Ouais ... ils, euh, n'ont pas aimé que mon nez ne soit plus cassé...

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dis? interrogea Genesis, en se demandant si le blond leur avait avoué qu'il avait été soigné par un Soldat.

Haussant les épaules, le Cadet secoua la tête.

- Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire, alors je n'ai rien dit, répondit-il. Alors ils m'ont frappé dans la jambe et frappé à l'œil.

Un sentiment étrange revint s'installer au creux de l'estomac du commandant tandis qu'une sensation de picotements hérissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Strife ne méritait pas d'être battu comme ça. Genesis n'avait qu'une envie : aller leur enfoncer son poing entre les deux yeux et leur briser le nez. Le blond était son élève, et il se sentirait damné s'il laissait quelqu'un d'autre détruire le peu d'estime de soi qu'il avait réussi à inculquer au Cadet.

Surpris par sa propre possessivité, Genesis repoussa cette pensée.

- Comment s'est passé l'entraînement hier? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Tout s'est bien passé...Ses yeux s'éclairèrent, signe certain qu'il ne mentait pas. Je me sentais comme si je pouvais...en quelque sorte, garder le rythme. Et mes compétences de tire se sont améliorées, grâce à vous, monsieur.

Un sentiment de fierté fleurit dans la poitrine du roux. Bien sûr qu'il s'était amélioré.

- Je te l'ai **dit **que nous ne perdions pas notre temps, grogna-t-il. Mais je dois te demander ... qu'est ce que c'était que ce « Crimson » avec lequel tu m'as appelé ?

Les joues de Strife virèrent au rose et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Euh ... euh, eh bien ...

L'impatience de Genesis finit par entrer en jeu.

- Eh bien, **quoi**?

- Vous, euh, m'avez dit de vous appeler ainsi, m-monsieur...balbutia le Cadet, ne levant pas les yeux.

- Et c'est **moi** qui ait proposé ce nom?

- N-non, monsieur. C-c'est moi...le volume de la voix de Strife baissa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'est c-comme ça que je vous ai appelé durant la semaine passée, m-monsieur...

Le commandant haussa un sourcil. _Crimson, hein_? Eh bien, ça aurait pu être pire. Considérant les noms que la plupart des Cadets, des Soldats et divers autres employés de la Shinra lui donnaient, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

- Je suppose que l'anonymat ne dure que pendant un temps, dit il, un peu plus mélancolique qu'il ne le voulait. Comment en sommes nous venus à parler de mon nom ?

Quoi que Strife ait pu marmonner dans son épaule, c'était d'une voix si basse que même l'audition améliorée de Genesis ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

- Il y a des choses qui doivent être dites haut et fort, Cadet.

- Vous avez dit que nous devrions être amis! lâcha Strife, puis rapidement, il se couvrit le visage qui était passé au rouge vif.

Genesis était sans voix.

Il avait, ivre, offert son **amitié**? A un **Cadet**? Mais à quoi pensait il? Non seulement il serait ridiculisé à cause de son hypocrisie envers la moitié de la compagnie, mais il connaissait à peine Strife. Il avait fallu au commandant près d'un an pour finalement s'ouvrir à Sephiroth, et le général était un homme qu'il avait admiré.

Que faire, alors? Expliquer que parfois, il disait des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment, surtout en état d'ébriété et rétracter l'offre?

Genesis lança un coup d'œil au Cadet au moment même où celui-ci lançait furtivement un coup d'œil entre ses doigts. Le blond recula rapidement et se cacha à nouveau.

_Non_, le rouquin soupira. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à un gamin qui avait été battu deux fois en trois jours. S'il y avait une chose nécessaire à Strife, c'était le soutien de quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

_Pouvait il seulement être cette personne?_

- **J'ai dit** que nous devrions être amis, la voix de Genesis sonnait presque comme un échos. L'amitié, cependant, n'est pas à sens unique, tu sais. Je ne dirais pas que je suis exactement bon pour toi, Strife. Pourquoi voudrais-tu être ami avec moi?

Le Cadet baissa les mains sur ses genoux et fixa le sol pendant quelques instants avant de parler.

- Toute ma vie, les habitants m'ont répété que je n'étais qu'un garçon dénué de talent...commença-t-il en se tordant les doigts. Et depuis que je suis entré dans l'armée, j'ai échoué à tout ce que j'entreprenais. Tout le monde dit toujours que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose de bien. Vous êtes... vous êtes le seul qui ne m'a pas ris au nez quand j'ai dis que je voulais rejoindre le SOLDAT.

Ce fut au tour du roux d'être mal à l'aise. Tout ce que Strife voulait, c'était avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui croyait lui aussi en son rêve.

Et il était là, à s'entraîner obstinément sans savoir qu'il faisait seulement partie d'un pari avec Sephiroth, la personne même que le Cadet admirait.

Genesis Rhapsodos n'était pas digne de l'amitié de Cloud Strife.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu nourrisses de faux-espoirs, Strife, car il y a des gens là-bas sans doute plus disposés à t'aider. En tant que ton supérieur, les limites d'une telle relation serait sévèrement limitées.

Puis, il ajouta avec ferveur, en voyant le visage du garçon se décomposer.

- **Mais** j'apprécie ta compagnie et ... et ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

- M-merci, monsieur, souffla le Cadet, l'air un peu choqué. Je...je vous apprécie aussi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- As-tu parlé à Genesis récemment?

Sephiroth ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de ses documents, secouant la tête.

- Pas depuis que nous nous sommes battu il y a quelque jours, répondit-il. Et la conversation se composait essentiellement de plaisanteries ridicules précédant le combat et de jurons divers.

Le canapé en cuir adossé au mur grinça lorsqu'un poids lourd s'y installa.

- Il me déteste.

Le son mélodramatique de la voix d'Angeal força le général à mettre sa plume de côté et il regarda en direction de son ami.

- Tu es sûr tu n'as pas une réaction excessive ? demanda-t-il.

Angeal lui lança un regard peiné.

- **Genesis** a une réaction excessive, corrigea-t-il. Je me suis glissé dans la zone d'observation de la salle de formation qu'il utilise avec le Cadet.

- Tu l'as **espionné**? interrogeât Sephiroth.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela de l'homme qui était devant lui. Pas étonnant que Genesis ait été bouleversé. Le général fut impressionné.

- Je ne l'espionnais pas! C'est une salle de formation publique! s'exclama le première classe, levant les mains en l'air. Et mon inquiétude était tout à fait justifiée, figure toi. Tu **sais** bien comment Genesis traite les Cadets; comment il les a toujours traités. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas blesser ce pauvre garçon, pour ma propre tranquillité d'esprit.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil.

- Et ça va ? Ta tranquillité d'esprit est satisfaite de ce que tu as vu?

- Non, il jouait au baseball avec lui, Sephiroth. **Au.** **Base.** **Ball.**

Si l'argenté avait su ce que le base-ball était, il aurait sûrement été aussi consterné qu'Angeal. Le Démon du Wutai ne le savait cependant pas. Malgré tout, Sephiroth hocha la tête comme s'il voyait de quoi son ami parlait. Jouer impliquait le fait de faire une activité puéril, non ?

- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

- Et quand je l'ai interpellé à ce sujet, il s'est mis en colère et a refusé de me dire quelles raisons il y avait derrière ça, Angeal soupira, se frottant le visage. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il refuse obstinément de répondre ou refuse de me parler. Il me déteste, Sephiroth. Je crois que je l'ai finalement poussé à bout. Près de deux décennies d'amitié parti en fumée.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sephiroth donna à son ami un regard remplis de compassion. Il avait combattu Genesis et mais tout ce temps, c'était juste une façon pour eux de communiquer. Genesis prenait plaisir à le provoquer et Sephiroth avait rapidement appris à répondre. En fait, si ce n'était pas pour taquiner constamment le roux avec des remarques sarcastiques, le général n'aurait probablement jamais développé un tel sens de l'humour et de l'humanité . Genesis et Angeal étaient devenus des composants nécessaires à sa vie, et il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'ils soient en mauvais termes.

- Peut être que j'irais lui parler plus tard, décida Sephiroth en reprenant son stylo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Crimson faisait les meilleures crêpes que Cloud ait jamais mangé.

Encore mieux que celles de sa mère et que celles d'Angeal, que Zack lui avait apporté une fois.

Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de rebondir dans sa démarche alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir. Il avait vraiment passé un début de journée fantastique. D'abord, les crêpes, puis Crimson l'avait complimenté sur la forme de ses pompes lors de l'entraînement! Euh, enfin...peut être que ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment. Il lui avait en réalité dit qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un Moggle dérangé qui essayait d'atteindre les limbes. C'était un pas dans la bonne direction.

- Eh bien, quelqu'un est en forme aujourd'hui.

Le Cadet fit signe à Zack, qui venait dans la direction opposée, portant son épée.

- Salut, Zack.

- Salut à toi, Spiky, répondit le seconde classe en passant un bras autour de son cou et ébouriffant les cheveux du blond. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?

Se tortillant dans la prise de Zack, Cloud haussa les épaules.

- Juste un de ces jours, je suppose, dit-il. Tu vas t'entraîner ?

En mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, dans une position qu'il devait sûrement trouver héroïque, le plus âgé hocha la tête.

- Yep! Je vais montrer à quelques monstres de simulation la puissance du Soldat deuxième classe Zack Fair! sourit-il. Tu veux venir assister au spectacle?

- Bien sûr, Cloud hocha la tête, se laissant entraîner de nouveau dans le couloir des salles de formation du SOLDAT.

Le bruit d'une explosion les accueillit tandis que Zack ouvrit la porte de la zone d'observation. De l'autre côté de la vitre teintée, des flammes et de la fumée flottaient dans l'air. Inconsciemment, Cloud se rapprocha du Seconde Classe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Ah, probablement un Première Classe qui s'amuse à mettre le bazar, dit Zack, comme s'il parlait de la météo. Je suis un peu en avance, donc c'est normal que la salle ne soit pas libre.

Cloud suivit Zack avec hésitation jusqu'à la vitre et regarda vers la zone d'entraînement. Cinq immenses oiseaux avec de longs cous maigres et un plumage de couleur rouille volaient autour de la salle, battant de leurs courtes ailes avec colère face à leur agresseur. Le Première Classe qui esquivait leurs becs pointus avec agilité n'était autre que Crimson.

Il portait le même manteau de cuir rouge avec les mêmes espalières noires. Il maniait une longue arme écarlate incrustée de runes avec une poignée élaborée. Cloud le regarda avec fascination, ravi de voir son professeur au combat, ne l'ayant jamais vu en action auparavant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un se battre comme cela. Crimson agissait rapidement et avec fluidité, chaque mouvement s'enchaînant de façon transparente avec l'autre. Le front du roux se plissa sous l'effet de la concentration alors qu'il combinait coups d'épée et sorts Feu.

- Hey Zack?

- Hum?

Le Cadet se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que l'un des oiseaux s'écroulait. Fallait il le demander?

- Qui est-ce?

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas? Zack semblait surpris.

Cloud le regarda et secoua la tête.

- Et bien, mon jeune ami chocobo, voici le grand commandant Genesis Rhapsodos ! clama le seconde classe avec une fausse bravade.

Et juste avec cette phrase, le monde de Cloud Strife s'arrêta.

Crimson ...

Était...

Genesis Rhapsodos?

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

- V-Vraiment? souffla-t-il, se sentant un peu faible.

Le Fléau de l'armée régulière l'entraînait? C'était juste que... cela n'avait pas de sens. D'après ce que Zack lui avait dit, le commandant Rhapsodos était cruel et adorait torturer de pauvres innocents, des Cadets et des fantassins, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au bord de la mort. En fait, Zack l'avait récemment comparé à ...

Jadak.

- Le seul et l'unique, répondit le deuxième classe.

Il se pencha pour appuyer sur un bouton sur le tableau de commande de simulation. Il parla dans le micro.

- **Yooo**! hurla-t-il en appuyant sur le « o ». On s'éclate bien en bas ?

Genesis fit une pause alors qu'il empalait un des oiseaux, assez longtemps pour faire un doigt d'honneur en direction de la salle d'observation. Riant, Zack éteignit le micro.

- Comme tu peux le constater, nous sommes très proches, plaisanta-t-il.

Cloud était trop engourdis pour rire. Il regardait distraitement Crimson, enfin **Genesis**, achever le dernier des monstres et avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, trottant jusqu'à la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et le Cadet voulu se fondre dans l'ombre.

- Je rêve ou tu m'espionnes ? cassa Genesis, en se concentrant sur la materia qu'il retirait de son épée. Tu prends les mauvaises habitudes d'Angeal plus vite que les enfants ne propagent la maladie.

Le deuxième classe renifla.

- Je ne vais certainement pas le lui reprocher. Tu n'es pas exactement connu pour ta bienveillance concernant les gens autour de toi.

- Un mot de plus et je vais m'assurer que tu ne l'oublies jamais toi non plus.

Avalant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, Cloud trouva sa voix.

- G-Genesis?

Le visage du commandant se décomposa lorsque qu'il aperçu le Cadet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sous le coup de l'énervement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de suspicion.

Ce fut tout ce que le blond eut besoin d'entendre. Crimson lui avait manifestement caché quelque chose, et c'était tout.

- Je suis venu ... pour regarder Zack, réussi-t-il à articuler.

Soupirant, le rouquin leva les yeux.

- Génial...murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? appuya Cloud.

- Whoa, attendez! Zack les regarda à tour de rôle. Vous vous connaissez tous les deux? »

Le blond hocha la tête.

- C'est lui qui m'entraîne.

Écarquillant les yeux, le deuxième classe eut le souffle coupé.

- Nan mais **attends**! Tu veux dire que tu es **leee** Cadet? il se retourna vers Genesis en un instant. De tous les Cadets de la ShinRa, il a **fallu** que tu choisisses **mon** ami, hein ?

- Juste parce qu'il est ton **ami** ne le rend pas plus spécial que n'importe qui d'autre, cracha le roux. Ce n'est pas comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous **savait** qui il était.

- Attendez une seconde, interrompit Cloud, se sentant comme il avait manqué un épisode. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Genesis ouvrit la bouche, mais Zack le devança.

- Il ne t'entraîne que pour gagner un pari, cracha le seconde classe. Contre Sephiroth.

Les larmes naquirent dans les yeux du blond. Il faisait partie d'un ... pari?

- Vous m'avez utilisé ? renifla-t-il, regardant fixement Genesis en état de choc.

Le première classe auburn serra les dents, crispant sa main autour de la poignée de son épée. Il regarda finalement Cloud avec un regard froid.

- **Oui, **siffla-t-il avec véhémence. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé comme tout le monde, que tu n'étais qu'un échec complet. Ensuite Sephiroth a mis en avant les termes du pari et je n'allais pas perdre une occasion de montrer que je lui étais supérieur.

Tout ce que Crimson lui avait dit ... tout cela était un mensonge. Même Crimson lui-même avait été une ruse; juste une autre identité pour Genesis, une image qu'il utilisait pour lui inculquer une fausse confiance. La trahison poignarda Cloud en plein dans la poitrine, tournant brutalement le couteau. Il le regarda à l'agonie tandis que tous ses espoirs glissaient entre ses doigts comme du sable.

- Je n'ai **jamais voulu** te former, poursuivi Genesis. En fait, je t'aurais abandonné dès le premier jour si ce n'était pas pour le pari. Donc, tu devrais te considérer comme chanceux, car il y a beaucoup de personnes qui seraient juste impatientes d'entrer dans une salle de formation avec moi.

- Chanceux ? la voix de Cloud, incrédule, fit échos dans la pièce. Je suis chanceux d'avoir eus un enseignant qui n'a fait que me **mentir** ?

Le rouquin fut sur lui en un instant, le plaquant contre le mur.

- Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant. J'ai même perdu mon temps avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais demandé! la lèvre inférieure du Cadet tremblait. Tout ce temps .. Je...Je pensais que vous étiez différent. Je vous admirais. Même plus que j'admirais Sephiroth.

Les yeux de Genesis s'écartèrent de surprise.

- Mais maintenant, je connais la vérité. Vous êtes comme tous les autres tyrans. Vous n'êtes vraiment rien de plus qu'un salaud cruel et manipulateur et vous ne serez **jamais** un héros !

Avant qu'il ait pu enregistrer ce qui se passait, Cloud se sentit jeté à travers la pièce. Il frappa le sol dur, une douleur vertigineuse lui lancinant l'épaule. Il regarda le commandant, qui s'était retourné en un éclair vers lui, en état de choc total. La pointe de son épée écarlate reposant contre la gorge du blond.

- Si tu veux choisir d'ignorer tout ce que je t'ai enseigné, alors ainsi soit-il, grogna-t-il. Mais rappelles toi de ceci: je fais ce qu'il me plaît ci, et si tu refuses de marcher droit, alors tu ferrais mieux d'apprendre à savoir foutre le camps car je n'aurais **aucun regret** à t'écraser.

Et sur ce, le roux se retourna, son manteau flottant derrière lui. Il poussa Zack loin du panneau de commande. Repoussant Genesis, le deuxième classe se précipita aux côtés de Cloud.

- J'espère que tu es fier de toi, cracha-t-il en aidant le Cadet au sol.

- Bien sûr que je le suis! cria le roux avec colère. Est ce que tu connais quelqu'un d'autre dans la compagnie qui aurait pu faire quelque chose d'un fantassin aussi pathétique que lui en seulement une semaine ?

- Mais **parier** sur lui, Genesis? persista le seconde classe. On n'est pas au Gold Saucer ici . De vraies personnes sont impliquées, et ces gens sont blessés à cause de cela.

Le commandant jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Je ne suis pas appelé ''_sans cœur_'' pour rien.

En appuyant sur un bouton sur le tableau de commande de simulation, Genesis glissa sa materia dans son orifice. Il rentra dans la salle de formation et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Enfin seul avec Zack, Cloud laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Juste au moment où lui et Crimson commençaient à s'entendre, tout avait échoué.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Spiky, soupira le deuxième classe, tirant le Cadet dans ses bras. Je t'aurais avertis plus tôt si je l'avais pu.

Cloud ferma les yeux. Au moins, il avait encore Zack.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas à cet instant. Genesis n'était pas dans son bureau, il n'était pas dans son appartement, et il ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Il était presque dix heures, une heure beaucoup plus tardive que celle à laquelle il s'attendait alors qu'il était encore en train de chercher son ami, et Sephiroth commençait à s'inquiéter. Le rouquin ne serait pas dans le secteur 8 tard un soir de semaine, c'est pourquoi l'argenté se dirigeât vers les salles de formation qui était le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas vérifié.

A la grande surprise du général, ce fut exactement là où il trouva Genesis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? appela Sephiroth en direction du commandant, qui faisait face à un Behemoth King.

Le monstre envoya à Genesis son immense queue à pointes et le rouquin parvint tout juste à rouler hors de sa portée, chancelant sur ses pieds.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai l'**air** de faire ? rétorqua froidement Genesis, en esquivant une autre attaque.

Il fit une pause, appuyé contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

- Sais-tu seulement quelle heure il est?

Mais même si il le demandait, le général savait que Genesis avait été là-dedans depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il était complètement épuisé. Avec ses sens accrus, Sephiroth pouvait voir la main du roux trembler sur son épée et il pouvait entendre sa respiration difficile par delà les rugissements du monstre.

Le commandant se précipita vers le Béhémoth, sa démarche dénuée de sa finesse habituelle.

- Non, grogna-t-il. Et je n'en ai rien à faire !

- Tu devrais.

La prise de Sephiroth se resserra sur la balustrade lorsque Genesis manqua de se faire griffer au visage.

-... Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- **NON**, bon sang, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! hurla le roux.

Quelle que soit la force qui lui restait, il déclencha une attaque d'énergie en plein dans la tête du Béhémoth. Le monstre hurla de douleur, enfin vaincu. Genesis, avec un sourire de victoire au coin des lèvres, s'effondra sur le sol.

L'argenté déserta la balustrade et descendis les escaliers jusqu'à son camarade tombé au combat. Le commandant était trempé de sueur et une large entaille sur le côté de sa veste suintait lentement le sang. Sephiroth se hâta de retirer ses gants et examina la blessure.

- Hey Sephiroth? Genesis avait la voix pâteuse. Tu savais que je suis un monstre ?

- Non, mais je sais que tu saignes et que tu as été frappé par un sort d'état Poison, répondit-il en lançant un regard étrange au roux.

Il examina la rapière.

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'ais pas de matéria Soin équipée ?

Un rire fatigué s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme.

- Les monstres ne se soignent pas. Ils se battent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient morts.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Genesis.

- _Des rêves de lendemain hantent l'âme blessée. Tout honneur est perdu. Les ailes sont arrachées, la fin est proche._

- Tu délires, insista Sephiroth en se saisissant de la rapière avant de glisser ses bras sous les genoux et les épaules de Genesis .

Il souleva le rouquin et se leva avant de se diriger de nouveau vers l'escalier.

Genesis fredonna, renversant sa tête en arrière.

- Toujours le héros, n'est-ce pas? murmura-t-il. Tu n'es pas censé sauver l'ennemi, tu sais...

- Tu veux dire que tu es devenus comme tel depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ?

- Les Soldats ne doivent ils pas tuer les monstres ?

Le général leva les yeux.

- Et je suis presque certain que tu n'en es pas un.

- Crois ce que tu veux, Sephiroth.

Même sous les effets des sorts d'état négatifs, de la fatigue et de la perte de sang combinés, le comportement de Genesis était loin d'être normal. Le rouquin était indubitablement contrarié par quelque chose, et Sephiroth décida de découvrir ce que c'était et d'y remédier. Malgré tout, un sentiment au creux de son estomac lui disait que ce ne serrait pas facile.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **28 jours pour être à la hauteur **;

Il est grand temps pour Sephiroth d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Genesis. Anéanti par son propre comportement vis à vis de Cloud, le commandant se décide à exprimer ouvertement ce qu'il ressent à son ami. Mais la route est encore longue pour Genesis.

**Le 6 août 2014**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

**NdT** = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

« Nous sommes... des monstres. Nous n'avons ni rêves, ni honneur. » ~ Genesis Rhapsodos

JOUR 9

01h22.

Genesis ouvrit les yeux et les cligna à plusieurs reprise, confus.

Il avait couru dans un couloir sombre, poursuivi par des hordes de créatures ailées. Elles l'avaient entouré et avaient commencé à l'attaquer, hurlantes, insistant sur le fait qu'il était un monstre et qu'il devait rejoindre leurs rangs. Il avait essayé de s'échapper, mais plus il avait regardé les créatures, plus il s'était aperçu que chacune d'entre elles portaient son visage.

Et puis il cligna des yeux, et se retrouva à regarder un mur rouge vide.

Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ?

Soupirant, Genesis roula sur le dos, grimaçant en sentant une douleur à son côté.

- C'est bon de te voir de retour parmi les vivants.

Le roux redressa la tête pour voir Sephiroth debout sur le seuil, l'air plutôt ... fatigué.

- Tu vas bien?

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de **te** demander ça ? dit le général, allant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Hein? demanda Genesis avant d'être submergé par un flot de souvenirs et d'émotions. Oh...

Sephiroth se contenta de faire tambouriner ses doigts sur le couvre-lit.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé?

Roulant sur son côté non blessé, Genesis enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

- J'ai foiré.

- Je suis sûr que ça ne peux pas être aussi grave.

- Oh Sephiroth, tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point j'ai foiré, murmura-t-il. J'ai eu une chance **d'aider** quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai tout gâché. Tout cela parce que je suis égoïste et hautain. Et maintenant, il me déteste.

Incontestablement énervé, le général souffla d'agacement.

**- Qui** te déteste?

- Cloud Strife.

- Lui ? Tu es sûr que tu n'en fais pas trop ? Après tout, il n'est qu'un C**adet**. »

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, Genesis se força à se redresser en position assise.

- Ce C**adet**, siffla-t-il, représente l'opinion que la majorité des employés de cette compagnie ont de moi. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais la semaine dernière, et quand il m'est arrivé de lui demander s'il connaissait Genesis Rhapsodos, sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ?

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

- Que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il voudrait voir en tant que héro de la Shinra. Genesis ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Si je ne peux même pas porter le nom de la Shinra, à quoi dois-je m'abaisser ? Je ne suis que la destruction pure ; Rien, si ce n'est un monstre qui obéit aux ordres.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ça l'est ! cria le rouquin. Je ne suis pas foutu d'aider qui que ce soit. _Mon ami, la destinée est cruelle ... il n'existe ni rêve, ni honneur ... la flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse._

Une main ferme vint saisir son bras et Genesis leva les yeux à contrecœur pour rencontrer le regard vert marin du général.

- Tu. N'es. **Pas**. Un monstre, dit Sephiroth, en soulignant chaque mot en piquant la poitrine de Genesis avec sa main. Tu es Genesis Rhapsodos, mon second commandant et le seul que je veux avoir. Au fil des ans, tu m'as appris à être plus humain que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer le devenir moi-même. Comment un monstre aurait il fait ?

Le commandant soupira.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, Sephiroth ... J'ai commis des dommages et je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir en arrière.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, exhorta-t-il.

- J'ai me suis trop vu en Strife et cela m'a fait relâcher ma garde. J'ai commencé à lui dire des choses que je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de dire, et cela nous a rapproché plus que prévu, expliqua Genesis, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Après cela, il a découvert qui j'étais vraiment et pourquoi je le formais, et j'ai eu peur. J'ai pensé que si je le blessais d'abord, cela m'empêcherait d'être blessé, mais en réalité, cela a fait exactement le contraire. Maintenant, je t'ai laissé tomber, j'ai laissé tomber Angeal, mais surtout, je me suis laissé tomber. Et j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui je pense aurait pu devenir un ami très précieux pour moi.

- Et depuis combien de temps étais-tu dans cette salle de formation?

- Je ne sais pas, il haussa les épaules. J'ai commencé à trois heures et j'ai arrêté quand... quand tu m'as trouvé.

- Genesis! Cela fait sept heures d'affilées ! Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Tu ne peux pas te battre pendant aussi longtemps sans faire une pause ou te soigner ! Ou même simplement boire de l'eau ! Pour l'amour de Shiva, non mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?!

- Je ne pensais pas, d'accord ?! cassa le roux, serrant son poing et en donnant un coup dans le matelas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit, ni comment je me sentais. J'avais besoin de me distraire.

Le général grogna et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Ça te ressemble bien, Genesis. Tu perds ton sang-froid puis tu agis comme si c'était la faute de tous les autres, accusa-t-il. Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de te plaindre au sujet de tes problèmes et essayer de les résoudre à la place.

Genesis foudroya Sephiroth avec un regard glacial.

- Comment pourrais-je résoudre ce problème? demanda-t-il. _Des rêves du lendemain hantent l'âme blessée, toute fierté est perdue, les ailes arrachées marquent l'approche de la-_

- Arrête ça, l'interrompit l'argenté, coupant le dernier vers. Es-tu juste en train d'essayer de te racheter aux yeux de ce Cadet uniquement dans le but de gagner notre pari ?

La question interloqua le roux. Était-il encore question de gagner un pari ? Pas vraiment. Dès le début, il avait vu ce pari comme un moyen de montrer qu'il était aussi bon... non, meilleur que Sephiroth et Angeal en tant que mentor. Bien sûr, il avait évidemment déjà perdu.

Sauf qu'à mi-chemin, ses émotions avaient commencé à s'impliquer.

Il avait cessé de voir Strife comme un échec complet, et avait commencé à le voir comme un être humain. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux pour Genesis.

Certes, le rouquin avait été l'un des Cadets les plus talentueux que la société ait jamais vu, au contraire de Strife qui était à deux pas de se retirer du programme, mais ils avaient tous deux le même parcours, le même rêve. Strife était un enfant innocent qui ne voulait rien de plus que de devenir quelque chose, quelqu'un... Genesis se souvenait des nuits où il se faufilait dans le verger de sa famille et contemplait les étoiles, s'imaginant aux prises avec des monstres féroces, sauvant des civils et recueillant les louanges de ses admirateurs.

Strife avait il fait de même à Nibelheim?

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'admirait...chuchota Genesis d'une voix rauque, surpris que les larmes menacent. J'étais ... j'étais son héros, Sephiroth. J-Je suis si cruel…

En soupirant, le général secoua la tête.

- Tu n'es pas cruel, tu as seulement agi de cette façon, dit-il enfin. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer, Genesis.

Le roux cligna des yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu ne t'aimes pas tel que tu es, alors tu devrais faire un effort pour changer au lieu de simplement te lamenter à ce sujet, répondit-il.

Appuyant sa tête contre ses genoux, Genesis traça des formes abstraites sur la couverture avec son doigt.

- Comment? Je me conduis de cette manière depuis si longtemps, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux devenir.

- Eh bien, dit Sephiroth, se levant du lit et sortant de la chambre, tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il laissa ainsi le commandant seul dans le noir avec rien d'autre que ses pensées tumultueuses.

Les mots que Genesis avait prononcé la veille, ''Ne te montres pas demain'', était un ordre que Cloud était plus que disposé à suivre. Après avoir pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir la nuit dernière, le Cadet s'était réveillé étrangement calme, comme si toutes ses émotions avaient été expulsées de son corps et qu'il pouvait maintenant penser clairement. Il souffrait toujours de savoir qu'il avait seulement été un pion dans un jeu entre les deux premières classes, mais d'une certaine manière, il se sentait plus fort à cause de cela.

Avec un air de confiance nouvellement acquise, il se dirigea fièrement dans le couloir vers sa classe de combat. Il ne jouerait plus l'ombre innocente qui sursautait au moindre bruit. Cloud Strife allait passer cet examen, et il allait le faire sans l'aide de personne.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le blond arriva à l'heure. Il ignora royalement ses camarades tandis qu'il se préparait dans le vestiaire, fusillant du regard ceux qui semblaient trop curieux.

Dès que la classe commença, le Cadet donna tout ce qu'il avait. Il se força à faire plus de pompes, de redressements et plus de tours, poussant son corps à ses limites. Il s'assura que son fusil était stable et droit, et tira plus de balles qu'il n'aurait pensé en être capable.

Cloud Strife avait l'habitude d'être le Cadet dont tout le monde riait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux. Il se sentait comme une machine, une puissante locomotive qui ne pouvait être arrêtée.

- D'accord, les bleus, hurla l'instructeur Davis, posant ses mains charnues sur ses hanches dans ce qui ressemblait à une pathétique tentative de posture héroïque. En ligne !

Les Cadets, en sueurs et haletants, se mirent en formation. Cloud senti un brusque coup à son côté et tourna la tête pour constater qu'il s'était retrouvé à côté de Yuza. Le grand blond lui lança un regard interrogateur. De toute évidence, il avait remarqué le changement dans son comportement. Au lieu de se recroqueviller comme il le ferait normalement, Cloud soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que Yuza rit de son étrange réaction et reporte son attention à l'instructeur Davis.

- Maintenant ... combien d'ent' vous veulent êt' dans l'SOLDAT ? demanda l'homme musclé.

Presque tout le monde dans la salle leva la main. A la grande surprise de Cloud, Yuza n'en faisait pas partie. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jadak qui regardait fixement son frère aîné. Yuza gardait les yeux vers l'avant.

- Eh bien, aucun de vous n'ira nulle part si vous ne savez pas vous servir d'une épée, poursuivit-il. Demain, vous commencerez tous l'entraînement officiel à l'épée. Donc, bande d'idiots, vous avez intérêt à vous débarrasser de votre agressivité avant la classe puisque je ne ramasserais pas vos carcasses sur le sol si vous décidez vous poignarder les uns les autres. Rom-pez!

Avec un bruit de tonnerre, les Cadets quittèrent la salle, laissant Cloud à la traîne derrière eux.

Un véritable entraînement à l'épée! Enfin! Avec une démarche légère, Cloud se dirigeât vers le mess. Il avait hâte d'en parler à Zack.

Angeal passa la tête par la porte du bureau de Sephiroth. L'homme était penché sur son bureau comme d'habitude, ses longs cheveux argentés tombant sur le papier sur lequel il écrivait. Le première classe brun frappa du poing sur la porte, même si le général était probablement déjà au courant de sa présence.

- As-tu eu... l'occasion de parler avec Genesis ? demanda-t-il, allant droit au but.

Sans un mot, l'argenté hocha la tête.

Angeal croisa les bras.

- Et comment va-t-il ?

- Je crois que tu devrais aller lui poser la question.

- Je ne mets pas ma vie en danger en faisant ça ?

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

- Genesis est imprévisible, dit il. Peu importe, vous avez besoin de faire le point tous les deux.

Avec un soupir de défaite, Angeal salua le général et repartît dans le couloir avec l'intention de rendre visite à son ami d'enfance . Il s'arrêta devant la porte et prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever la main pour frapper. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Angeal tressaillit au son d'une injure sourde, puis un appel à entrer.

- Genesis? Peut-on parler ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans le bureau du roux.

Le regard que Genesis lui lança aurait suffit à faire fondre un Blizzaga. Angeal regretta immédiatement d'avoir écouté Sephiroth.

- Non, grogna le commandant.

- Ne sois pas comme ça. Je veux juste m'excuser. J'aurais dû aller te voir directement au lieu de me faufiler à ton insu dans la salle et je suis désolé.

Moqueur, le roux ricana.

- Pourquoi ? C'est le chaudron qui trouve la poêle trop noire.

Angeal fronça les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi?

- Ne t'embête pas à t'excuser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas désolé, dit Genesis durement alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise. Tu es à peu près aussi désolé que lors des rares occasions où j'ai réussi à désarmer Sephiroth.

- Non, Genesis, ça n'a rien à voir avec-

- La fin justifie les moyens, n'est ce pas? Après tout, tu as exactement la preuve que tu voulais ; je ne suis pas capable d'enseigner. Qui se soucie vraiment de comment tu l'as prouvé ?

- Moi, cassa le première classe, perdant sa patience avec Genesis. C'était déshonorant pour moi et s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour me rattraper...

Soudain, la posture du roux se dégonfla.

- A moins que tu ne puisses remonter le temps, je crains que tu ne doives te satisfaire de ne rien faire, soupira-t-il.

- Genesis, je suis **vraiment** désolé.

- Tu as obtenu ce que tu souhaitais.

- Quoi?

- Je ne suis plus professeur, dit-il froidement. Tu n'as donc plus à craindre que je ne corrompe la jeunesse innocente.

_Plus professeur?_

- Attends, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Angeal.

Genesis se mit à rire.

- Tu veux dire que ton fidèle chien ne t'a encore rien dit ?

Secouant la tête, le brun croisa les bras.

- Évidemment non.

- Alors je suppose que je vais le laisser te le dire, puisque tu es plus susceptible de croire sa parole que la mienne.

Angeal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! aboya Genesis.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler l'instructeur Davis, l'homme en charge de la formation des Cadets. Il regarda les deux premières classes pendant quelques secondes avant de fixer son attention sur Genesis et de lui donner le salut.

- Commandant Rhapsodos, monsieur, dit-il en guise de bonjour et ignorant complètement Angeal. Je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous pouviez faire une démonstration à l'épée dans ma classe demain.

Immédiatement, la rouquin eut l'air méfiant.

- Pourquoi ne demandez vous pas à Sephiroth?

- Le Général Sephiroth a dit qu'il était occupé et vous recommande, monsieur.

- Évidemment, murmura Genesis, en roulant des yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Angeal.

- Ne me dis pas, tu es occupé aussi, demain ?

- Oui, le première classe hocha la tête. Je vais en mission demain.

Il eut l'air étonné, se demandant pourquoi le rouquin tentait d'éviter une occasion de se montrer quand la raison lui vint à l'esprit. L'instructeur Davis était en charge de la classe de Cloud. Donc, quelque chose s'était réellement passé. Une pierre d'effroi tomba dans l'estomac d'Angeal.

- Très bien, grommela le commandant. Si je n'ai pas le choix.

Davis eut l'air confus pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il décide finalement de prendre ça comme un ''oui''.

- Très bien, monsieur! sourit-il.

Angeal ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il lui manquait une dent.

- Oh, et en passant, monsieur?

Genesis haussa un sourcil.

- Au nom de Shiva ; qu'avez vous fait à cet avorton blond ?

Tournant le dos, le rouquin secoua la tête.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Comme vous voudrez. Davis haussa les épaules et se retourna. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fou ce qu'il s'est amélioré. Je voudrais que tous mes élèves soient aussi motivés qu'il l'était aujourd'hui.

Vu la façon dont la main Genesis se crispa, Angeal su que son ami n'avait qu'une envie ; foncer sur l'instructeur. Si les choses étaient si graves, il devait se hâter d'aller parler à Zack.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **28 jours pour être à la hauteur** :

Angeal a bien l'attention de tirer cette histoire au clair. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, il tombe justement sur Zack et Cloud qui lui racontent alors les derniers événements. De son côté, Genesis se retrouve contraint de faire sa démonstration devant la classe de son ancien élève. Et ce dernier a bien l'attention de lui montrer qu'il ne se laissera pas écraser.

**Le 9 août 2014**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

_**NdT**__= Note du traducteur_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_« Mais hélas, dans notre heureux petit troupeau, il est ce que l'on appellerait un mouton noir. » ~__ Kadaj_

Ce soir-là, Angeal entra en traînant dans son appartement pour trouver Zack en train de jouer au monopoly avec nul autre que Cloud Strife.

- Tu mets un autre hôtel sur le boulevard ?

- Hum...oui?

- Cloud! Tu essaies délibérément de me faire perdre?

- Je crois que c'est le but du jeu, Zack.

Le première classe se racla la gorge et les deux garçons tournèrent leurs têtes pour le regarder.

- Bonjour Zack, Cadet Strife, salua-t-il.

- Hey Angeal... soupira Zack, visiblement bouleversé par le jeu.

Les yeux bleus du blond s'élargirent.

- M-monsieur ? balbutia-t-il. Vous me connaissez ?

Angeal commença à hocher la tête, avant de réaliser que le Cadet n'était pas censé savoir que le première classe savait qui il était. Mais il sut qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, lorsque que le regard du blond devint glacial et que ses épaules chutèrent.

- Oh, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers le plateau de jeu. Vous saviez pour le pari aussi, alors.

- Oh, allez Spiky. Ne réagis pas comme ça. Zack donna une tape à l'épaule du blond. Angeal n'est pas comme lui.

Angeal devina qui était le ''lui''. Fronçant les sourcils, il croisa les bras.

- Genesis t'a mis au courant alors ? demanda-t-il.

Le Cadet haussa les épaules, jouant avec son lacet.

- Pas exactement...

- Je suppose que j'ai un peu craché le morceau, admit Zack, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Mais Spiky aurait bien fini par le découvrir de toute façon, alors autant qu'il le sache maintenant.

- Mais vous ... vous n'en faisiez pas partie ? demanda Cloud en tournant de grands yeux vers Angeal.

S'asseyant à côté de Zack, Angeal secoua la tête.

- Je l'ai peut être lancé sur la piste de prendre un apprenti, mais cela faisait des années que j'essayais de le faire aller s'occuper des Soldat de classes inférieures. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention de lui proposer d'entraîner quelqu'un dans le cadre d'un pari.

- Je suppose que tu vas me dire que c'est comme ça qu'est Genesis. Le seconde classe renifla. Toujours à penser à lui même et jamais aux autres.

Angeal jeta un regard à son apprenti.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait l'amabilité de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Eh bien, je-

- Tu vois, Genesis-

- Ah-ah. Le première classe les interrompit, levant les mains lorsque les deux commencèrent à parler en même temps. Laissons Cloud passer en premier.

Le Cadet eut l'air un peu pris au dépourvu d'être mis au centre de l'attention, mais répondit en balbutiant.

- Je suis allé dans la salle de formation avec Zack pour le voir s'entraîner et quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas, Genesis était déjà dans la salle de formation, dit-il enfin. J'étais curieux, j'ai donc demandé à Zack qui il était... et... et puis il est venu et...

- Et puis j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait et j'ai tout dit à Cloud sur le pari, poursuivi Zack. Ensuite, tu sais comment est Genesis, il s'est mis en rogne et l'a balancé à travers la pièce !

Alors **ça**, cela attira l'attention de Angeal.

- Il a vraiment fait ça ?

Cloud hocha la tête après un moment, tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Tu vois ! s'exclama le seconde classe, en jetant les bras en l'air. Je n'arrêtais pas de te le dire que Genesis était un salaud égoïste mais tu ne voulais jamais me croire !

Pinçant les lèvres, Angeal fronça les sourcils et soupira. Tout était partis en vrille. Genesis était passé d'un seul coup des compliments sur les capacités de Cloud aux critiques acerbes pour finir par littéralement l'envoyer paître. Mais le Genesis qu'Angeal connaissait ne cesserait de répéter combien il détestait Cloud s'il l'avait vraiment _envoyé paître. _Et quand il avait eut l'occasion de parler au roux un peu plus tôt, ce dernier avait plutôt l'air en colère contre lui même.

Il allait certainement avoir besoin de parler avec Sephiroth. Peut-être que le général avait d'autres pièces du puzzle à 10.000 pièces qu'était Genesis Rhapsodos.

JOUR 10

Les poings serrés à ses côtés, le commandant fit irruption dans le couloir. Son aura sombre était difficile à manquer et tout le monde s'élança immédiatement hors de son chemin.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se mettre dans des états de ce genre. Alors ... à cause d'un subordonné. Bien sûr, les Soldats de classes inférieures mettaient occasionnellement ses nerfs à l'épreuve et, la plupart du temps, il assouvissait ses frustrations sur les Cadets, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait s'éloigner sans sourciller. C'était différent, parce qu'il s'était personnellement investi lui-même pour essayer d'aider Strife à réussir, et Strife lui avait tout renvoyé dans la figure.

Tandis que Genesis tournait au coin, quelqu'un fonça droit sur lui. Étant un Soldat, le roux sentit à peine l'impact, mais quand il baissa les yeux, il vit un jeune fantassin affalé sur le sol. Des dossiers et des documents, qui se trouvaient de toute évidence dans les mains du garçon auparavant, étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Les yeux bruns du Cadet étaient aussi larges qu'ils pouvaient l'être, un mélange de choc et d'horreur absolue ancré sur son visage.

- Je-je suis désolé, monsieur! balbutia-t-il, se relevant sur ses genoux. Il essaya de ramasser quelques-uns des papiers sur le sol, mais ses mains tremblaient trop. J'étais t-tellement en hâte J-j ... C-ce n'était pas intentionnel, monsieur!

Genesis ouvrit la bouche, absolument prêt à reprocher au garçon d'être aussi stupide, puis s'arrêta. Il poussa un soupir et, à sa propre surprise, ainsi que celle du Cadet, il se pencha pour l'aider à récupérer les documents.

- M-merci, monsieur., murmura le garçon en prenant craintivement les papiers des mains du commandant.

- Où vas-tu? demanda Genesis, en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le Cadet se laissa tirer sur ses pieds avec précaution .

- Au bureau du directeur Lazard, monsieur, répondit-il. M-mais je me suis un peu perdu en allant ici, e-... et j'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait que les choses soient livrées à temps.

Il était si jeune Genesis le réalisa quand il évalua le garçon. Le foulard de son uniforme semblait engloutir son visage, ne laissant voir que ses yeux et ses cheveux. Il était fort probable qu'il ne réussirait même pas à entrer dans l'armée régulière, et que la société lui faisait porter des dossiers jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent le renvoyer chez lui.

- Tu diras à Lazard que tu as été retenu par le commandant Rhapsodos, ordonna-t-il. Et que s'il veut se plaindre de ne pas avoir ses précieux fichiers, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à moi. Compris?

Pendant un moment, le garçon le regarda, incrédule.

- Oui, monsieur, finit-il pour lâcher en hochant la tête. Merci, monsieur.

Le fantassin disparu dans l'ascenseur et Genesis reprit sa marche dans le couloir, mais tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Là-bas, à l'autre bout du couloir, se tenait Sephiroth. Un sourire un tant soit peu narquois sur le visage, le général haussa un sourcil, et Genesis su qu'il avait vu tout l'échange. Le roux avança vers lui, les épaules en arrière et la tête haute, se déplaçant avec autant d'arrogance qu'il pouvait en afficher. Il ralentit volontairement en passant à côté de Sephiroth, en inclinant la tête pour lui adresser la parole.

- Ne t'attend pas à ce que cela se reproduise.

Sans se retourner, Genesis continua sa route, sentant les yeux félins amusés du général dans son dos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud étouffa un bâillement, essayant en vain de chasser le sommeil de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière et ce matin, Zack avait fait irruption dans sa chambre à une heure inattendue pour le tirer vers le petit déjeuner. Apparemment, le deuxième classe était encore plus excité que le Cadet au sujet de l'entraînement à l'épée.

Il avait espéré qu'une fois qu'ils auraient fait leurs échauffements, il allait se réveiller, mais jusqu'à présent, le corps de Cloud était encore engourdi. Lorsque l'instructeur Davis leur cria de s'aligner, le blond laissa tout le monde se précipiter pour se mettre en place avant de prendre place à la fin de la ligne.

- Eh bien les garçons, aujourd'hui, j'ai un vrai régal pour vous, annonça Davis avant de se mettre à rire. Enfin, ça dépend de la façon dont vous le regardez.

Certains des Cadets en ligne remuèrent d'inquiétude.

- Comme vous le savez, vous tous commencez votre introduction au combat à l'épée et aujourd'hui-

Quoi que Davis ait voulu dire, il fut coupé lorsque les portes de la salle de formation glissèrent pour s'ouvrir et que la personne qui entra ne fut nulle autre que le commandant Genesis Rhapsodos.

Cloud ne pouvait pas y croire.

Le commandant les regardait avec un air supérieur, un de ceux que Cloud ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Genesis affichait une sorte de fierté froide et jeta son regard sur la ligne de Cadets comme un roi regardant ses sujets. Il se plaça à côté de l'instructeur, qui, à côté du rouquin, semblait sale et disproportionné.

- Puis-je vous présenter le Commandant Rhapsodos, sourit Davis, sa dent manquante flagrante. Commandant, voici les bleus que vous aller torturer, je veux dire entraîner aujourd'hui.

Genesis semblait vouloir rouler des yeux à la tentative ratée d'humour de l'homme..

- Merci, mon lieutenant, déclara-t-il.

Le Cadet à côté de Cloud laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, et quand le blond le regarda, il constata la sueur sur sa peau. Jetant un regard plus loin sur la ligne, il réalisa que beaucoup de ses pairs étaient dans un état similaire. Certains d'entre eux avaient les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Même Jadak avait l'air nerveux.

Ils avaient donc tous entendu les rumeurs, alors.

- Je veux que tout le monde aille au rangement des armes et revienne ici avec une épée dans les trente secondes qui suivent, aboya Genesis.

Cloud eut à peine le temps de sauter hors de la voie quand un flot de Cadets paniqués bondi vers lui. Ils se précipitèrent vers le rangement des armes, ne se souciant pas de qui ils poussaient ou écrasaient dans le mouvement. Le blond se mis en retrait, sachant par expérience qu'il était inutile pour lui de pousser ou de bousculer n'importe qui. Quand tout le monde fut enfin de retour à la ligne, leurs trente secondes étaient sans aucun doute passées et il ne restait qu'une épée. Cloud s'approcha et tira.

L'épée ne bougea pas.

Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui confirma que tout le monde le regardait, attendant qu'il se remette en ligne. Pour en revenir à l'épée, le blond l'examina de plus près, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle était coincée. Il a remarqua la lame avait été forcée dans le rangement de manière incorrecte.

- Évidemment... murmura-t-il dans un souffle, tirant à nouveau sur la poignée.

Elle refusa encore de bouger.

Posant un pied contre le mur, Cloud prit une profonde respiration et tira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Au début, rien ne se passa, puis l'arme glissa soudainement et le Cadet partit en arrière sur le sol, l'épée tombant à côté de lui avec un bruit métallique. Il se remit sur ses pieds et, ramassant son arme, rejoignit la ligne.

Il eut un moment de silence et Cloud fut parfaitement conscient de la quantité d'yeux braqués sur lui.

- Maintenant que nous sommes **tous** ici, déclara Genesis d'un ton tranchant, je veux que vous vous mettiez par deux.

Sans surprise, personne ne voulait être avec Cloud. Le reste des Cadets se mélangeât tranquillement, se trouvant un partenaire au hasard, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit dans un groupe de deux, sauf pour le blond. Ils étaient un nombre impair dans leur classe, de sorte que l'instructeur Davis faisait généralement un groupe de trois au lieu-

Cloud sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Tournez-vous vers votre partenaires et assurez-vous que vous avez une prise ferme sur votre arme, ordonna Genesis.

Le roux se mit face à lui. Cloud baissa les yeux tandis que le commandant tira sur son épée.

- Si vous lâchez, votre prise est trop lâche, poursuivi-t-il. Si votre prise en main est serrée mais que vous êtes tiré vers l'avant, vous êtes trop tendu. Vous devez laisser votre corps se détendre et se déplacer avec l'épée.

Pour le démontrer, Genesis tira sur l'épée de Cloud. Le Cadet garda une poigne de fer sur la poignée, mais laissa ses bras s'étendre à la traction.

- Comme ça, dit le rouquin.

Quelques uns des garçons furent étonnés, choqués par son habileté habituellement inexistante. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas que Cloud avait déjà fait cela avec une batte de baseball. Alors que les autres Cadets tentaient de parfaire leur technique de maintien de l'épée, ce qui, en fait, s'avérait être tout un défi pour la plupart d'entre eux, Genesis se tourna vers Cloud.

- Je ne le ferais qu'une fois, donc regardez attentivement, dit il en dégainant son épée.

Le souffle de Cloud se coinça dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais vu l'épée Genesis d'aussi près, mais c'était une arme étonnante. La poignée était faite de métallurgie complexe, courbée sur la poignée et s'étendant sur les côtés de la base de la lame comme les deux ailes d'un anges. La lame elle-même était de teinte de rouge, pas tout à fait de la même couleur que le manteau de Genesis, et semblait aussi longue que le commandant était grand. Elle avait l'air solide mais élégante, un peu comme Genesis lui-même.

Ensuite, le rouquin se mit à balancer l'épée dans une courte série d'arcs, de tranches et de mouvement de coups. Cloud le regarda confus jusqu'à ce que Genesis se tourne vers lui et dise:

- Maintenant, fais-le.

Il essaya en vain de se rappeler les mouvements, mais le commandant était allé trop rapidement. Il était évident que les personnalités de Genesis et de Crimson étaient différentes. Mais Cloud se demandait lequel était réel et lequel était faux? Il serait facile pour lui de dire que Crimson était le faux après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ça ne collait pas. Crimson semblait humain. Il riait, il se mettait en colère, il avait des mauvais jours.

- Je veux que vous fassiez tous exactement ce que je fais, annonça Genesis en répétant la même série de mouvements qu'avant.

Les Cadets le regardèrent avec une attention soutenue, tout comme Cloud, essayant de mémoriser chaque mouvements à copier. Quand il eut fini, le commandant se retourna vers le blond.

- Va avec ces deux là, dit-il en désignant une paire qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés.

L'un d'eux était Rolo, un individu grassouillet, et Fritz, qui était toujours tête en l'air pendant les cours. Cloud soupira et trottina pour les rejoindre.

- Ça...ça va ? demanda Rolo, tamponnant son visage pâteux avec son écharpe.

Cloud haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Le Commandant Rhapsodos, mec! siffla Fritz. Il est vicieux!

- J'ai entendu dire que deux des Cadets de l'an dernier l'avaient rencontré une nuit après le couvre-feu et que tout ce qui restait d'eux le lendemain matin était une chaussure ensanglantée, trembla Rolo.

Le blond roula des yeux.

- Franchement, vous croyez à ça ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête, très sérieux.

- Toi non ? demanda Fritz, incrédule.

Cloud secoua la tête. Juste à ce moment, la voix de Genesis recouvrit le son des bavardages et des crissements des épées.

- Ce n'est pas un salon de thé, mesdames! Bougez-vous ou même le professeur Hojo ne sera pas en mesure de recoller vos morceaux !

Rolo et Fritz se mirent en mouvement, agitant leurs épées comme s'ils étaient possédés.

- Sérieux, tu n'es pas effrayé par lui ? grinça Rolo.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Cloud vit Genesis qui le regardait et croisa son regard avec celui du commandant. Il y avait une leur de défi dans les yeux bleu-mako de l'homme, le défiant de réussir sans son aide. Le blond serra les dents et réajusta son emprise sur son épée.

_Attends un peu_, pensa-t-il avant de se retourner vers ses partenaires.

- Non, je ne le suis pas.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **28 jours pour être à la hauteur **

Une fois encore, Cloud se retrouve acculé par les trois frères. Mais cette fois ci, il est hors de question pour Cloud de se laisser faire.

De son côté, Genesis décide de s'ouvrir à Sephiroth. Et ils ont chacun beaucoup de choses à dire à l'autre...

**Le 13 août 2014**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

_**NdT**__= Note du traducteur_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsque l'instructeur Davis relâcha finalement les Cadets, Genesis avait déjà disparu de la salle de formation. Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le commandant l'évitait, mais il était trop épuisé pour se poser la question. Ignorant complètement le fait que les capacités des élèves n'étaient pas encore améliorées à la Mako, Genesis les avait entraîné jusqu'à l'épuisement et les bras de Cloud étaient douloureux à force d'avoir soulevé la lourde épée de métal.

Fatigué et toujours en sueur, Cloud se traîna hors du vestiaire et commença à marcher dans le couloir. Son estomac grogna faiblement et il serra une main sur ce dernier pour tenter de le faire taire. Il n'avait qu'une envie ramper jusqu'à sa chambre et dormir pour le reste de la journée. Il avait presque prit la décision de le faire lorsque quelque chose claqua dans son dos et l'envoya en avant.

Cloud gémit, décollant sa joue du sol. Avec ce qui semblait être un effort gigantesque, il réussit à se retourner pour faire face à Zol. Yuza se tenait à proximité, l'air remarquablement désintéressé, et Jadak souriait, appuyé contre le mur, le regardant à travers le rideau de cheveux blonds qui lui tombait sur le visage.

- Oohh, Brother est fâché? railla le Cadet en mimant un frisson. J'ai tellement peeuuur.

Pendant un instant, Cloud pensa simplement se laisser traîner une fois de plus dans les toilettes – ce ne serait ni la première fois, ni la dernière fois - quand il aperçu un éclat de rouge à l'autre bout du couloir.

Genesis les observait.

Rassemblant autant de force qu'il le pouvait, le blond se redressa et se hissa sur ses pieds. Zol était bien plus grand et bien plus large que lui. Cloud prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Zol.

L'autre Cadet cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire.

- Et manquer une occasion de jouer avec toi, Brother? C'est pas drôle.

Cloud ne cilla pas.

- J'ai dit laisse-moi tranquille.

- Bien sûr, se moqua Zol. Et qui va me forcer à le faire ?

Par dessus l'épaule son aîné, le blond croisa le regard de Genesis. Le roux semblait impassible, comme s'il savait déjà que Cloud allait être battu et laissé pour compte. Serrant les poings, Cloud repensa à tous les gens de chez lui qui lui avait répété qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se rendre à Midgard. Il repensa à toutes les personnes à la Shinra qui lui avaient dit qu'il ne serait jamais Soldat. Tous les instructeurs qui lui avaient dit qu'il perdait son temps. Les autres Cadets qui se moquaient de lui à cause de sa maladresse. Il pensa à Genesis, celui qui l'avait blessé plus que toute autre personne dans l'ensemble de la compagnie, qui lui avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais comme Sephiroth...

Et qui lui avait ensuite apprit comment tirer le meilleur parti de sa petite taille, et qui l'avait entraîné.

Serrant la mâchoire, Cloud regarda le grand blond droit dans les yeux. Il recula son bras avant de l'envoyer droit dans le visage de son agresseur. Zol chancela en arrière, serrant son nez. Le sang suintait entre ses doigts, éclaboussant le sol de petits points rouges. Derrière lui, les yeux de Yuza s'agrandirent sous le choc et le corps entier de Jadak se raidis.

- Moi, déclara résolument Cloud.

Zol le regarda, visiblement incapable de comprendre comment le petit Cadet que lui et ses frères se plaisaient à maltraiter depuis le premier jour où il était entré à la Shinra venait de lui briser le nez. Ignorant sa main lancinante, Cloud leva le nez en l'air, se retourna et partit dans le couloir. Ce fut seulement quand il se retrouva seul en toute sécurité à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur qu'il se laissa tomber au sol avec un soupire tremblant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un monstre mutilé s'écroula au sol, du sang s'échappant des souches où sa tête et sa patte auraient dû être. Avec un sourire satisfait, Genesis essuya son épée sur le dos de la créature avant de sortir de la ruelle et de poursuivre sa route.

- Tu peux arrêter de te tapir dans l'ombre, dit-il par dessus son épaule. Je sais que tu es là.

Seule l'audition accrue de Genesis aurait pu entendre les discrets bruissements derrière lui.

- Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait pour le remarquer... dit Sephiroth en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Oh mais j'étais déjà parfaitement conscient de ta présence avant même d'avoir quitté le bâtiment Shinra.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant.

Le roux balança paresseusement son épée.

- Tu as accidentellement sauté une marche en descendant les escaliers dans le hall, puis tu as éternué à mi-chemin de la gare du secteur 5.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et Genesis lâcha un rire.

- Je vois qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu es l'un des meilleurs... grommela le général.

- S'il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis l'un des meilleurs, alors il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas le meilleur, dit Genesis sombrement.

Ils sortirent de l'allée et arrivèrent sur une voie plus large. Il était facile de se perdre dans les taudis il n'y avait pas de réelles routes, seulement des espaces entre les amas où les gens pouvaient marcher. Les monstres aimaient ramper dans les allées et les ruelles sombres dont les taudis étaient constitués, et c'était l'endroit parfait pour aller s'entraîner.

- Dit moi pourquoi, lâcha le roux. Pourquoi je ne suis pas le meilleur ?

C'était une question puérile, il le savait, mais chaque jour, elle rongeait son esprit. Elle piétinait son âme, pourrissait ses entrailles jusqu'à ce que la seule chose à laquelle il puisse penser soit : Pourquoi suis-je le second ?

- Tu es trop émotif. Tu laisses les autres _te_ contrôler au lieu de _les_ contrôler.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

- Tu préfères obtenir vengeance plutôt que d'aller de l'avant, continua Sephiroth. Tu laisses ta mauvaise humeur l'emporter sur ton bon sens, tu n'as aucun respect pour l'autorité et je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne me sautes pas à la gorge en ce moment même est que nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps.

Genesis resserra son emprise sur la poignée de sa rapière et la planta dans le sol. Le général se retourna pour lui faire face, le visage vide d'expression. Soupirant, le rouquin le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne te saute pas à la gorge à cet instant parce que je te respecte, dit-il. Tu as tout à fait raison sur moi, je... Il n'y a personne d'autre de qui je pourrais entendre de telles paroles. Angeal, le directeur Lazard ... J'ai même menacé ce maudit président Shinra. Parce que Shinra est gras, laid et n'est même pas foutu de se lever pour se servir son propre café alors que tu peux me battre trois combats sur cinq.

- Quatre combats sur cinq.

- Trois, siffla Genesis. Et bien que j'enrage rien que d'y penser, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'admirer pour cela.

Tandis les yeux de Sephiroth s'élargissaient de surprise, le roux se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment exprimé ses sentiments à son aîné avant. A Banora, il n'avait jamais caché le fait que Sephiroth était son héros, mais en grandissant comme étant le fils du maire, il avait aussi appris à ne jamais agir autrement que confiant en lui-même devant ceux qu'il essayait d'impressionner. Ainsi, quand il avait enfin rencontré le garçon emblème de la Shinra, il n'avait pas perdu ses moyens ou tenté de l'impressionner comme les autres pathétiques troisième classe. Au lieu de cela, il avait regardé Sephiroth de haut en bas, levé un sourcil et dit:

- Vous êtes plus petit que je ne le pensais.

Le général n'avait pas su quoi répondre à ça et à la fin du mois, lui, Genesis et Angeal mangeaient ensemble, parlant de tactiques de combat et de ce que Reno avait bien pu encore faire dans le bureau du directeur Lazard.

- Cela signifie beaucoup venant de toi, Genesis, répondit finalement Sephiroth. Merci.

Avec un sourire amusé, le commandant tira son épée du sol et se remit à marcher.

- Que cela ne te monte pas à la tête.

- Bien sûr que non.

Tous les deux poursuivirent leur route dans les taudis, un silence complice régnant entre eux, Genesis éliminant les monstres occasionnels, jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth ne reprenne la parole.

- Et où en es-tu avec Strife ?

Alors qu'il tranchait en deux un Ver de Terre Géant, Genesis fit une pause pour donner au général un regard interrogateur.

- Eh bien, quoi? demanda-t-il, esquivant les crochets d'une autre Ver.

- Il y a deux nuits, tu étais presque suicidaire à son propos, souligna Sephiroth.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais remarqua un autre Ver prêt à cracher un fil paralysant et exécuta rapidement un salto arrière, lui lançant une attaque d'Énergie.

- Je n'étais **pas**, dit-il sèchement avec indignation, suicidaire. J'ai simplement eu une crise existentielle.

- Peu importe comment tu appelles ça. Je veux juste savoir si je vais encore être obligé de venir te récupérer à moitié mort dans la salle de simulation. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime faire, tu sais.

Genesis utilisa un mur à proximité afin de se projeter dans les airs et exécuta une série d'arcs, achevant les deux Vers qui se trouvaient là.

- Quand je me mets hors de moi même, je cherche à faire une activité familière, expliqua-t-il. Comme tuer des choses, par exemple. Je me sens toujours plus lucide après.

Les tripes d'une des créatures giclèrent près de Sephiroth et le général fit une grimace.

- J'ai remarqué. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de prendre un bain chaud.

- Et c'est là que réside la différence entre toi et moi. Mais tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi-

Genesis entendit l'argenté murmurer ''j'ai toujours à me soucier de toi'' dans sa barbe, mais il choisi de l'ignorer.

- Je n'aurais plus à perdre le sommeil à cause de ça. Strife m'a clairement fait savoir qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi et honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vaille la peine d'essayer de le convaincre du contraire.

Tuant le dernier des Vers, le rouquin se retourna pour faire face à Sephiroth.

- Alors, je vais juste continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais peut être en étant moins agressif.

Le visage du général se fendit d'un sourire et Genesis sourit en retour.

- Je suis sûr qu'Angeal sera absolument ravi que tu sois de nouveau présent aux réunions, rit Sephiroth. Elles sont tellement ennuyantes sans toi.

Lui tirant la langue, Genesis se dirigeât vers le marché pour se rendre à la gare.

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera tout aussi heureux que j'ai réussi à laisser ma marque sur Strife après tout, dit-il. Il est plutôt du genre discret, mais un groupe de Cadets en particulier semble en avoir après lui. Aujourd'hui, après la classe, pour laquelle tu m'as si aimablement porté volontaire, je les ai vus dans le couloir. L'un d'eux l'avait poussé par terre, mais Strife a décidé de ne pas se laisser faire et ne s'est pas gêné pour frapper son adversaire.

- _Strife_ a fait ça ?

Genesis hocha la tête.

- Il a cassé le nez de l'autre imbécile.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sephiroth secoua la tête.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait assez de force dans le bras.

- Il a fait beaucoup de pompes pendant une semaine et demi.

Le commandant haussa les épaules. Il ne l'avait pas montré mais il avait été profondément choqué quand il avait vu Cloud attaquer l'autre garçon. Choqué, mais aussi profondément satisfait.

-...S'il y a une chose que j'ai réussit à lui enfoncer dans le crâne, je suis heureux que ce soit ça.

- La violence gratuite?

- Non! C'est compliqué, Sephiroth. Il était là, mais il avait tellement été rabaissé par des personnes lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un échec, qu'il avait été tout sauf brillant. Même si je ne l'entraîne plus, il va au moins essayer deux fois plus dur de passer cet examen comme tout le monde maintenant. Indépendamment de ce que j'ai dit, je... veux qu'il réussisse.

Le commandant sentit une main sur son épaule et regarda dans sa direction. L'expression de Sephiroth s'était adoucie et l'ombre d'un rare vrai sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon que toi, dit-il. Tu regardes les gens de haut parce que, pour toi, les gens te sont soit supérieur, soit inférieur. Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de te voir comme ça, debout à côté de moi. Tes émotions te rendent sujet à des éclats de colère, mais elles te font également faire preuve de compassion et te dotent d'un sens aiguë de la justice. Le fait que tu sois prêt à défier l'autorité montre que tu n'es pas seulement un robot de la société et je sais que tu seras le premier à être capable de souligner les failles de n'importe quel plan. Tu es un brillant stratège, un excellent escrimeur et sans aucun doute le meilleur utilisateur de materia sur la planète, et je t'admire.

La gorge de Genesis devint sèche et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouva simplement et complètement sans voix. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire en retour à Sephiroth, mais il ne trouva tout simplement pas les mots. Ainsi, il eut recours à un moyen d'expression qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait jamais échoué.

« _Il n'y a aucune haine, seulement de la joie, car tu es aimé de la __déesse », d_it-il d'une voix faible. « _Héros de l'aurore, guérisseur des mondes. »_

Les deux reprirent le chemin de la plaque sans un mot, une sorte de compréhension nouvelle semblant être passée entre eux. Et ils ne ressentaient plus aucune animosité, quelle qu'elle soit.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de 28 jours pour être à la hauteur **

Cloud se retrouve de nouveau avec Zack qui lui propose de l'aider avec ses compétences à l'épée. Mais, autant pour Cloud que pour Genesis, la page est bien dure à tourner.

**Le 16 août 2014**


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

_**NdT**__= Note du traducteur_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_"Pensez-vous qu'il sera content de nous voir?"_ ~ Yazoo

Le bourdonnement de l'adrénaline dans les veines de Cloud qui s'était installé après qu'il ait frappé Zol s'estompa finalement et le Cadet se sentit plus qu'horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas juste frappé Zol, il lui avait cassé le nez. Si Cloud n'était pas en danger de mort avant, il l'était certainement maintenant. Pour cette raison, le Cadet fit en sorte de se faire aussi discret que possible dans les couloirs et garda un œil vigilant par dessus son épaule. Quand il arriva finalement à la salle du mess pour le dîner, ses nerfs étaient tout sauf apaisés.

- Hey Spiky!

Cloud sauta sur sa chaise et faillit tomber au son de la voix de Zack si près de son oreille. Plaquant une main sur son cœur battant, le blond jeta au seconde classe un regard peiné.

- Tu es obligé de faire ça ? demanda-t-il. Comme si ma paranoïa que Jadak se faufile derrière moi pour m'étrangler n'était pas suffisante...

- Désolé... Zack sourit timidement. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure...

Poignardant ses pâtes avec colère, le Cadet fronça les sourcils.

- Je serai plus qu'heureux de les tuer pour toi si tu n'y arrives pas.

- Tu te sens bien ? D'habitude, tu es plutôt du genre à te renfermer sur toi même et là, c'est plutôt ''Je veux poignarder quelque chose à plusieurs reprises et le regarder saigner à mort''...

Cloud renifla sans humour, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. A partir du moment où il s'était réveillé, tout avait été de pire en pire.

- J'ai juste eu une journée terrible.

- Les classes de combats ne se sont pas bien passé ? demanda le seconde classe en lui volant quelque haricots verts.

- ...Le commandant Rhapsodos était là.

La mâchoire de Zack chuta.

- Pourquoi?

- Je suppose que l'instructeur Davis lui a demandé de s'occuper de la classe pour la journée, répondit Cloud en haussant les épaules.

- S'est il passé quelque chose? Je veux dire, a-t-il dit quelque chose?

- Non... Je ne pense pas qu'il avait vraiment envie d'être là, pour être honnête.

La deuxième classe renifla, roulant des yeux.

- Je ne suis pas surpris, dit-il. Balancer ton épée devant un groupe de Cadets n'est pas exactement le travail d'un _héro_.

Une partie de Cloud était d'accord avec Zack, mais l'autre partie maintenait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Sous son masque, Genesis était une personne sensible. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir été aussi affecté par tout cela que Cloud l'était.

- Je pense qu'il m'évite.

- Ouais, c'est typique de Genesis, répondit Zack. Mais tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de lui, Spiky. Genesis est un imbécile. Il l'a toujours été et le sera toujours.

Cloud soupira, traçant des lignes avec sa fourchette dans ses pommes de terre en purée. Les deux dernières nuits, il avait eu du mal à dormir, encore secoué émotionnellement. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait s'il n'était pas juste en train de considérer Genesis comme un menteur. Il avait été difficile d'y réfléchir la première nuit, puisque tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était pleurer sur les mots cruels du rouquin, mais à présent, son esprit vagabondait vers ses souvenirs de leurs sessions de formation. Chaque petit conseil, même les commentaires errants que Genesis semblait surtout faire à lui-même, s'étaient révélé utiles.

Cela signifiait que le première classe avait pris le pari assez au sérieux pour aider réellement Cloud. Autant que le Cadet pouvait en juger, Genesis semblait toujours être à cent pour cent dans ce qu'il faisait.

- Il n'est pas un imbécile.

- Cloud...

Le Cadet leva une main, faisant taire Zack.

- Il avait raison, poursuivit-il. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir été formé par lui pendant une semaine complète. Sans lui, je... Eh bien, je ne sais pas où je serais en ce moment.

- Tu serais encore ici, le rassura le Seconde Classe. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais renoncé si facilement.

- Depuis aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la case départ. Je peux très bien tirer, mais maintenant, nous nous penchons sur les épées et elles sont complètement différentes des armes à feu. Et j'avais déjà du mal avec la batte de baseball, donc- Cloud se tut, remarquant le regard étrange de Zack à sa mention de batte de baseball. C'est une longue histoire. Mais je sais que je vais devoir apprendre à utiliser une épée si jamais je veux rejoindre le SOLDAT et je suis presque sûr de ne rien pouvoir apprendre durant mes classes de combat.

Pendant quelques instants, Zack se tut, semblant perdu dans la contemplation du vide. La méfiance de Cloud s'intensifia instantanément lorsque les yeux du seconde classe s'illuminèrent et il claqua des doigts.

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il. Angeal ne sera pas là pour les prochains jours, donc il ne sera plus là pour nos sessions de formation habituelles, dans l'après-midi. Alors pourquoi ne nous entraînerions nous pas ensemble à la place ? Je peux t'aider avec tes compétences à l'épée !

Honnêtement, cela sonnait comme une très mauvaise idée.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Oh, allez, Cloudy! Ça va être amusant! Qu'est-ce Genesis a que je n'ai pas ?

- Eh bien d'une chose, le Commandant Rhapsodos est un première classe.

- Et alors?

- Cela signifie qu'il a terminé sa formation, souligna Cloud. Contrairement à toi. Comment suis-je supposé savoir si tu m'enseignes les choses correctement ?

Zack lui lança un regard écrasé.

- Cloud, dit-il, impassible. Je pense que j'ai été dans le SOLDAT assez longtemps pour t'apprendre à tenir une épée correctement.

Le Cadet ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il fut coupé.

- Au pire, qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver ?

Spontanément, l'image de Rolo qui avait manqué de prêt de décapiter Fritz dans une tentative de réaliser son kata refit surface dans la mémoire de Cloud. Il soupira, se massant les tempes.

- S'il te plaît, le pria Zack, joignant les mains et avançant sa lèvre inférieure en faisant la moue. Steplaîtsteplaîtsteplaîtsteplaîtsteplaît ?

- Stop! le coupa le Cadet. Très bien, je vais m'entraîner avec toi.

Le visage du Seconde Classe s'illumina, les yeux grand ouverts.

- Vraiment? dit-il. Oh mec ! Ça va être tellement génial ! Je te retrouverai après les cours demain, ok ?

- D'accord.

Ce n'était pas que Cloud ne voulait pas être avec Zack. Il aimait être ami avec le Deuxième Classe, il l'appréciait vraiment. C'était juste que Cloud avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Zack quand il avait certaines choses dans les mains et les épées en faisaient partie. Et autant son ami maintenait qu'il était capable de lui enseigner des choses, autant Cloud doutait d'arriver à quoi que ce soit.

Reposant sa fourchette, le Cadet se leva de sa chaise.

- Je pense que je vais retourner à ma chambre, dit-il. J'ai besoin d'une sieste.

- Je t'accompagne jusque là bas, proposa Zack en se levant.

Les deux quittèrent le mess et le Seconde Classe se mit à épiloguer sur quelque chose que Cloud n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il était sur le point de s'endormir debout quand une porte s'ouvrit au moment où il passait et que la personne qui en sortait se heurta à lui. Une paire de bras forts le rattrapa, lui évitant de finir sur le sol et Cloud leva le regard pour croiser les yeux bleu azur lumineux de Genesis qui le regardaient.

La mâchoire de Cloud bougeât silencieusement jusqu'à ce que les mots lui viennent finalement.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur.

Le commandant le regarda fixement.

- Excuse-_moi_, Cadet, répondit-il. Comment va ta main?

Pendant un moment, Cloud ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait. Puis il se souvint que Genesis avait été témoin de son altercation avec Zol.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Bien.

Le roux sembla vouloir dire autre chose, mais se retint. Avec un léger hochement de tête, il s'éloigna dans le couloir.

- Bonne journée, Cadet Strife.

- Vous aussi, répondit Cloud d'une voix faible.

Dès que Genesis fut hors de portée de voix, Zack se tourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi a-t-il posé une question sur ta main ? exigeât il. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien, Zack. Il n'a rien fait à ma main. Je- Cloud hésita. Je me suis accidentellement mis trop près d'un des autres garçons pendant la classe et il m'a frappé avec son épée.

L'expression de son ami se radoucit.

- Ouch. Tu vas vraiment bien ?

- Ouais. Il hocha la tête. Je portais un gant.

Cloud se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zol, mais après réflexion, il s'était dit que Zack n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de savoir. Certaines choses devaient rester privées. Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point Zack pouvait se révéler fouineur. C'était génial d'être ami avec un Soldat, mais Cloud ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui tienne la main quand il était victime d'intimidation.

Il avait besoin de cette main pour frapper ses agresseurs.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis était couché sur son canapé, torse nu, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Sephiroth lui avait proposé de se battre avec lui ce soir-là, mais il avait refusé. Parler avec le général lui avait donné une nouvelle perspective, et le rouquin lui en était reconnaissant, mais à présent, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir.

Il s'était heurté à Cloud plus tôt. Fair était avec lui, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Le protégé hyperactif d'Angeal racontait qu'il déjeunait avec son ami Cadet tous les jours depuis un certain temps, et Strife avait mentionné Zack une ou deux fois.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu recueillir comme information, les deux jeunes garçons ne voyaient pas leur relation mutuelle de la même manière. Zack parlait de son ami comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant et non d'un jeune homme en pleine formation dans l'armée. Cloud, de son côté, bien qu'il n'ait pas parlé de rompre ses liens avec Zack, ne manquait pas de dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une protection constante. Ce garçon avait de l'orgueil, et il avait besoin de faire les choses lui même pour être satisfait.

Avec un gémissement, Genesis se retourna et enfonça son visage dans le coussin de cuir. Le fait d'être allongé là, disséquant les amitiés du Cadet, lui rappelait ce qui restait au fond de son esprit mais qu'il refusait d'admettre.

Cloud lui manquait.

Il avait réalisé cela quand ils s'étaient rencontré dans le couloir. La révélation l'avait frappé de telle manière qu'il avait faillit le dire à voix haute. Et puis, alors qu'il s'éloignait, un sentiment de perte s'était manifesté en lui avec une douleur sourde.

Il avait aimé entraîner ce Cadet. La plupart du temps, il se montrait plus frustré par ses erreurs qu'il ne l'était réellement parce qu'en réalité, chaque petite amélioration le rendait heureux.

Très brièvement, il avait pensé prendre un autre apprenti, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Même s'il trouvait quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas la même chose. Strife était différent; Genesis l'appréciait et Genesis n'appréciait pas les gens.

- Gaïa, dans quoi j'ai encore réussit à me mettre...

JOUR 11

- Spiky, bon, relève ton épée-Non, pas comme ça. Ici, un toooooouuuut petit peu plus bas ... Euh, eh bien, c'est assez bien. Maintenant, montre moi ce que tu as appris jusqu'ici.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Cloud essaya de se remémorer les mouvements que l'instructeur Davis leur avait enseigné le matin même. Il était resté à l'arrière du groupe et n'avait pas pu très bien voir, donc il s'était contenté de copier du mieux qu'il pouvait ce que la majorité des Cadets en face de lui faisaient. Il devait trancher vers le bas, quelque part là-dedans, n'est ce pas? Le Cadet balança son épée vers le bas, puis se rappela que finalement non, il était en fait censé tourner ici. Il tenta de se corriger, mais sa botte gauche se prit accidentellement sur la droite et il trébucha. D'une manière plutôt spastique, Cloud vacilla sur quelques pas en avant pour tenter de reprendre son équilibre, agitant ses bras dans le mouvement.

S'il avait été avec Crimson, Cloud aurait eu besoin de quelques instants pour rassembler son courage avant de relever les yeux. Crimson serait sans doute en train de secouer la tête en murmurant quelque remarque sarcastique.

Zack, cependant, était sur le sol, hurlant de rire.

Une rougeur se glissa sur les joues du Cadet, alors qu'il attendait que le deuxième classe se calme.

- Je ne pense pas ... que ça faisait partie du kata... rit-il en se relevant.

Cloud se força à afficher un sourire crispé.

- Je ne suis pas tombé, cependant.

- C'est bien, tu apprends à réfléchir, Spiky, le taquina Zack. Tu devrais quand même essayer à nouveau, ça devrait venir avec l'entraînement.

C'était bizarre de ne pas se faire réprimander pour ses erreurs. Non pas qu'il aimait se faire réprimander ou quoi que ce soit, mais il en avait pris l'habitude. Et cela lui faisait se sentir infiniment plus satisfait quand il réussissait à obtenir un petit compliment de Crimson.

- Et bien, je ne vois pas de problème, sourit Zack quand Cloud eut terminé. Donc c'est bien. Je pense que nous pouvons travailler sur les positions maintenant.

Le Cadet soupira. Zack était bien, mais honnêtement...

Crimson lui manquait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud replongea derrière le mur, priant pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu. Il regarda prudemment. En face de l'ascenseur se trouvaient Jadak, Yuza et Zol, ce dernier ayant le visage barré d'un bandage blanc. Et visiblement, quelque chose semblait contrarier Jadak. Yuza était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux obstinément tournés vers le sol, tandis que son frère cadet allait et venait devant lui.

- Quand nous avons quitté la maison, nous avons promis à Mère nous serions toujours ensemble, dit-il. Que nous deviendrons tous des Soldats. **Ensemble**.

Yuza tressaillit, un mouvement si subtil qu'il était à peine perceptible, mais Cloud le vit tout de même.

- Imagine comme elle va être triste quand elle va découvrir que l'un de nous a décidé d'essayer de laisser tomber la famille.

Jadak se retourna soudainement et envoya son poing dans le mur avec une telle force que Cloud se demanda s'il n'avait pas déjà de la mako dans l'organisme.

- Tu n'as pas sérieusement envisagé de nous quitter, mon frère ?

Encore une fois, Yuza choisi de garder le silence.

Soufflant de frustration, Jadak se retourna à nouveau face à ses deux frères.

- Nous sommes l'avenir du SOLDAT, poursuivit-il. Mais cela ne peut se produire que si chacun de nous rejoint le SOLDAT. Ou peut-être serais-tu capable de laisser l'avenir reposer sur des gens comme Cloud Strife.

Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais s'arrêta rapidement en se rendant compte que cela le mettrait à découvert.

Zol passa délicatement sa main sur son nez.

- Brodder m'a caffé le nez...

- Et Brother paiera pour cela, répondit Jadak.

- Je be debande cobbent son dez a guéri aussi vite... grommela Zol.

Jadak rit en se retournant.

- J'y ai déjà pensé. Seul un sort de Soin pourrait guérir une fracture du nez, et seul un Soldat peut utiliser une matéria.

- Donc, Brother a un ami dans le SOLDAT? demanda Yuza parlant pour la première fois.

- Ou un entraîneur du SOLDAT, répondit le plus jeune, les poings se serrant et desserrant à ses côtés. Et ce n'est pas juste du tout, n'est ce pas ?

C'est à ce moment que Cloud se sentit incroyablement malchanceux lorsque Zol secoua la tête en levant les yeux.

Juste. Là. Où. Se trouvait. Cloud.

- Hey! hurla-t-il. Il est là !

Spontanément, le corps de Cloud entra en action et il fonça dans la direction opposée dans le couloir. Il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes avant que les garçons ne le rattrapent. Réfléchissant rapidement, le Cadet s'élança dans une pièce voisine et verrouilla la porte. Il entendit le bruit sourd des bottes dans le couloir et le son vague de leurs voix alors qu'ils tentaient de le localiser. Fermant les yeux, Cloud essaya de se concentrer pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

Enfin, tout fut de nouveau calme à l'extérieur.

BANG!

Cloud sursauta au bruit, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Un cercle noirci trônait au milieu de la vitre en face de lui. Une zone d'observation. Il s'était caché la zone d'observation d'une salle de formation.

Sa curiosité prit le dessus et il s'avança pour voir qui se trouvait en bas.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain épisode de 28 jours pour être à la hauteur **

Dans la salle de formation se trouve la dernière personne à laquelle Cloud s'attendait. Et sans le savoir, cette personne va motiver le jeune Cadet. Yuza, pour sa part, semble changer d'opinion envers Cloud...mais cela ne va-t-il pas déranger Jadak ?

**Le 20 août 2014**


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

_**NdT**__= Note du traducteur_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_« C'est insupportable de penser ... que Mère aime Sephiroth plus que nous... »_ ~ Kadaj

Cloud regarda vers le bas dans la salle de formation, puis se recula rapidement.

Non.

Pourquoi ces choses ne lui arrivaient qu'à lui et lui seul?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le Cadet se pencha de nouveau. En bas, Genesis Rhapsodos trancha quelques tentacules gluantes à un monstre vert bizarre recouvert de dents et des globes oculaires. Le monstre rugit, semblant plus en colère que soufrant, et continua sa progression sur le commandant, qui sauta lestement plus loin. Des flammes engloutirent son poing fermé et il jeta son bras, envoyant une immense boule lumineuse voler vers le monstre.

C'était comme regarder une danse, réalisa Cloud Une danse mortelle qui impliquait des objets tranchants et de la mort, mais une danse quand même. Genesis était incroyablement gracieux, ses pieds semblant à peine à toucher le sol tandis qu'il esquivait et enchaînait rapidement les attaques. Le monstre était un peu plus lourd, mais ses tentacules gluantes déplaçaient encore avec une certaine fluidité également.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne devrait probablement pas être ici, il le savait, mais était-ce sûr pour lui de retourner à l'extérieur pour le moment? Jadak et ses frères pourraient encore être à sa recherche. Non, il valait mieux qu'il attende un peu plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait rien de mal, n'est ce pas? S'asseyant sur une chaise, Cloud s'installa pour regarder.

De temps en temps, Genesis s'arrêtait à une certaine distance du monstre et jetait quelque chose sur lui-même, qui avait pour effet de faire apparaître une inscription runique géante sur le sol sous lui. Cloud plissa le front, essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait lu sur les matérias dans le livre que Yuza lui avait pris. Il y avait des remèdes, qu'il connaissait, mais ce que Genesis faisait ne ressemblait pas à un sort de ce type. Cela ressemblait plus à une sorte de sort de protection.

Le monstre parvint finalement à avancer assez près pour piéger le Soldat dans un coin. Ses tentacules se tortillaient, le bloquant de chaque côté et des gaz toxiques menaçaient de s'échapper de sa bouche géante et de fondre sur le commandant. Cloud se pencha un peu plus, attendant avec impatience de voir ce que le commandant allait faire.

Genesis serra le poing sur sa poitrine, et, au plus grand étonnement du Cadet, il s'éleva du sol. De l'électricité crépita autour du roux tandis que son poing se mettait à briller et trois orbes lumineuses entourées de runes similaires à celles que Cloud avait vu plus tôt apparurent devant lui. Il fit un brusque mouvement de libération de la main et les trois orbes fusionnèrent ensemble, puis se divisèrent à nouveau comme des boules de feu géantes. Elles explosèrent sur le monstre, l'obligeant à battre en retraite. Il s'effondra sur le dos, ses tentacules secouées de spasmes et son haleine fétide s'échappant de sa bouche. Il lança un dernier hurlement, puis mourut.

Cloud cligna des yeux, bouche bée.

C'était _tellement _cool.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cette nuit, Cloud resta éveillé, écoutant le bruit des ronflements des autres garçons de sa chambre. Entre essayer d'éviter Jadak et Yuza - Zol n'était pas présent - en classe de combat, sa première leçon avec Zack et tomber sur Genesis dans la salle de formation, cela avait été une longue journée. Son corps était fatigué, mais son esprit était agité. Il ne restait que dix-sept jours jusqu'à son examen. Dix-sept jours pour devenir meilleur ou ficher le camps.

S'il réussissait, ce serait seulement grâce au temps qu'il avait passé avec Genesis. Deux semaines en arrière, il n'aurait même pas su qu'il faisait mal ses pompes. Mais même ainsi, il était à peine médiocre par rapport à d'autres Cadets de sa classe. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'entre lui et Jadak, Jadak était le meilleur candidat pour devenir SOLDAT, ce n'était pas discutable.

S'asseyant le plus discrètement possible, Cloud glissa un bras sous son lit. Il chercha aveuglément jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment autour du dos de son carnet. Saisissant la lampe de poche qu'il gardait sur sa table de nuit, le blond se retira sous les couvertures, alluma la lumière et ouvrit son bloc.

Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait eu une fascination pour les armes; les épées en particulier. Il n'avait commencé à dessiner que quelques années auparavant, mais c'était rapidement devenu son passe-temps favori. Des croquis de la célèbre épée de Sephiroth, Masamune, et d'autres épées qu'il avait vu à la Shinra, remplissaient les pages, aux côtés de certaines armes qu'il avait inventées. C'était le seul domaine dans lequel il était doué. Non pas qu'il le montrait à tout le monde à la Shinra. Si les autres Cadets découvraient qu'il aimait le dessin, ils se moqueraient probablement de lui et anéantiraient son carnet.

Cloud observa son plus récent dessin, un de l'épée de Genesis. Il l'avait commencé après l'avoir vu de près, travaillant en dehors des entraînements, de mémoire. Après l'avoir vu une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui, le Cadet avait une nouvelle image toute fraîche dans sa tête. Il effaça une partie de la garde, ayant dessiné les ornements en forme d'ailes un peu trop longs.

Avec un soupir, le blond ajusta la lampe de poche. Il ne pouvait toujours pas admettre que Crimson s'était avéré être en vérité l'un des meilleurs Première classe de la compagnie. Même si tout cela s'était mal terminé, il était encore probablement le seul Cadet dans l'histoire de la Shinra a avoir été personnellement formé par un Soldat de Première Classe. Pour la première fois, Cloud souhaita ne _jamais_ avoir su pour le pari. Si Genesis avait vraiment été _si_ déterminé, il était certain qu'il aurait passé l'examen.

Alors peut-être qu'il ne serait pas ici, se demandant comment diable il allait passer cet examen.

« Il y a toujours Zack » se dit Cloud pour lui-même, ombrageant une partie de la lame rouge.

Oh, Zack ...

Il voulait bien faire, le blond le savait, mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle Genesis était Première Classe et Zack était encore Seconde Classe. Et cela mis à part, son type de corps était radicalement différent de celui de Zack. Tandis que le Soldat était grand, large d'épaule et pourrait probablement écraser tous les os dans la main de quelqu'un s'il la serrait trop fort, Cloud était petit et maigrichon. Genesis lui avait dit une fois qu'il déchirerait son corps en morceaux s'il tentait la technique du bulldozer que la plupart des Soldats utilisaient. Et Zack était certainement le meilleur à la technique du bulldozer.

Pressant ses lèvres, Cloud posa son crayon pour réfléchir.

Il se rappela la façon dont il avait vu Genesis combattre plus tôt comme une danseuse, combinant la défensive à l'offensive. Si seulement il y avait un quelconque moyen...

Le Cadet prit une profonde inspiration.

Les Soldats avaient probablement des plages horaires qui leurs étaient attribuées pour l'utilisation des salles de formation. Si cela était vrai, cela signifiait que Genesis y serait très probablement de nouveau le lendemain à la même heure. Cloud n'avait pas cours à cette heure là, donc théoriquement, il pourrait se faufiler à nouveau pour regarder.

C'était un long chemin, mais cela en valait la peine si ça fonctionnait.

JOUR 12

Cloud était pratiquement en train de courir dans le couloir après la classe de combat. Il trouva Zack qui l'attendait près du mess et présenta hâtivement ses excuses au seconde classe, lui disant qu'il devait finir un devoir pour la classe et ne serait pas en mesure de déjeuner avec lui. Après cela, il courut à la salle informatique de la Shinra et se nicha dans un coin de la pièce.

Il avait menti à Zack, encore une fois, mais il avait besoin de temps seul pour faire ses propres recherches.

Ouvrant le moteur de recherche ''Moogle'', Cloud tapa «matéria défensive» et cliqua sur le premier lien qui s'affichait. Le site donna une liste, alors il commença avec la première entrée Barrière.

Évidemment, les barrières se divisaient en différentes catégories. La matéria Barrière protégeait contre les dommages physiques, la matéria Barrière M contre la magie, et la matéria Mur protégeait contre les deux. A sa grande joie, des démonstrations vidéos pour chaque matéria étaient disponibles, mais aucune d'entre elles ne ressemblait à celle que Genesis avait utilisé la veille.

- Bonjour, Brother.

Cloud sursauta, tombant presque de son siège lorsqu'il se tordit sur sa chaise pour voir Yuza par dessus son épaule. Un rapide coup d'œil au alentour lui révéla que ni Jadak ni Zol n'étaient ici, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou avoir encore plus peur.

- Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi ? demanda Yuza, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

- Euh, euh, n-non, balbutia Cloud.

Le Cadet élancé se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui, se penchant en arrière et jetant une cheville sur son genou. C'était une pose étonnamment décontractée pour lui, compte tenu de sa posture habituellement raide.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Cloud le regarda, bouche bée. Yuza venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Que devait-il faire maintenant? L'ignorer?

- Euh, que ...Sa voix mourut quand les yeux verts et pointus de l'autre Cadet le fixèrent. Que fais tu, euh, ici?

Yuza baissa un peu la tête et plusieurs mèches de cheveux tombèrent sur son visage, assombrissant son expression.

- Zol ne va pas en cours pendant quelques jours et Jadak s'entraîne quelque part, répondit-il, bien qu'il ne réponde pas réellement à la question.

- Donc tu...viens ici ?

Haussant une épaule, il tourna la tête pour regarder Cloud entièrement.

- Que fais tu ici ?

- J-je euh ...Le regard de Cloud passa de l'autre Cadet à son écran d'ordinateur. Des recherches?

Yuza se pencha pour examiner de plus près sa «recherche».

- Brother joue encore au Soldat, hm? taquina-t-il, donnant à Cloud un de ses vicieux demi-sourire, ricanant.

Il s'était à nouveau assis dans son fauteuil.

- Ou alors Jadak a raison, et tu joues _avec_ un Soldat?

Pris de panique, il mit son cerveau en marche pour trouver une réponse appropriée.

- Mais ce ne sont pas de mes affaires, soupira Yuza.

Apercevant son reflet dans l'écran noir de l'ordinateur en face de lui, il fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que ... euh ...Cloud se tordit nerveusement les mains sur ses genoux, pas sûr de s'il devait poser la question. Est-ce que Jadak est en colère contre toi ? A propos de quelque chose?

L'aîné hésita un instant.

- Quand Jadak perd le contrôle sur ce qui l'entour, il se fâche, dit-il, impassible comme jamais. Si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterais davantage pour ta peau que pour la mienne

Sans blague, Cloud roula intérieurement des yeux. Comme si l'entraînement ne suffisait pas, il allait encore devoir esquiver Jadak au milieu de tout ça.

- Ta visée s'est améliorée, commenta Yuza, presque avec désinvolture.

Clignant des yeux, Cloud le regarda avec surprise. Était-ce un compliment?

- M-Merci ?

- Mais tu n'es toujours pas très bon, continua l'ainé. Alors, voici un conseil d'ami, brother. Quoi que tu ais l'intention de faire, reste loin de Jadak. Parce que s'il pense que tu bénéficies d'un avantage injuste, il va faire en sorte tu ne passes pas l'examen Peu importe qui t'as aidé.

Sur ce, Yuza se leva.

- A la prochaine, brother.

Cloud laissa échapper la respiration qu'il retenait sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne connaissait pas bien Jadak, mais il en savait assez pour savoir que Yuza avait raison. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, sans quoi il retournerait à Nibelheim beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la lancinante impression qu'il pourrait déjà être trop tard.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de 28 jours pour être à la hauteur **

Cloud poursuit attentivement ses observations sur Genesis, espérant en apprendre plus. De son côté, Sephiroth tente de forcer Genesis à se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressent vraiment au fond de lui au sujet de toute cette histoire. Plus tard, c'est au tour de Yuza de s'ouvrir de manière infime à Cloud, qui en train de perdre quelque peu courage.

**Le 23 août 2014.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

_**NdT**__= Note du traducteur_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

«_Très bien, tu m'as convaincu! Nous serons une équipe! _» ~ Fozzie Bear, The Muppet Movie

Cloud sortit prudemment la tête de la cage d'escalier dans le couloir. Il avait dit au revoir à Zack un peu plus de quinze minutes auparavant et avait marché jusqu'à mi-chemin des dortoirs avant de se retourner et de se faufiler à nouveau à l'étage. Il ne pensait pas que le deuxième classe aurait une quelconque raison de traîner vers les salles de formation à ce moment de la journée, mais avec Zack, on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent.

Une fois qu'il eut jugé la zone sûre, le Cadet se précipita dans le couloir. Son cahier de note serré contre sa poitrine, il se précipita le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la salle d'observation dans laquelle il avait accidentellement fait irruption la veille et ouvrit doucement la porte, priant la déesse pour que personne ne soit dans la salle d'observation.

Priant pour que Genesis ne soit pas là à changer son équipement, parce que si cela se produisait, Cloud était sûr qu'il _mourrait_ tout simplement sur place.

La salle, à son grand soulagement, était vide. Faisant entièrement coulisser la porte, il se glissa à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre en verre teinté, prit une profonde respiration et essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur la possibilité que Genesis ne puisse pas être là-bas. Parce que si tel était le cas, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire.

Chassant obstinément ses doutes, Cloud se dirigeât hardiment vers la fenêtre et ... et cligna des yeux de confusion, car Genesis était non seulement en-bas, mais il y avait deux Genesis.

Le Cadet ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il hallucinait mais quand il les rouvrit, les deux Genesis étaient toujours là. Et à moins que le commandant ait trouvé un quelconque moyen de se cloner, Cloud était sûr que ce n'était pas possible. Ou l'un d'eux était une simulation?

Se brisant pratiquement le nez contre la vitre, le blond scruta chaque Genesis attentivement. Les deux d'entre eux semblaient exactement identique les même cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même manteau, la même épée. La technologie Shinra était bonne.

Genesis Un se jeta sur Genesis Deux, qui esquiva agilement d'un salto arrière. Cloud regarda Genesis Deux contre attaquer presque immédiatement après l'atterrissage, frappant Genesis Un avec sa longue lame rouge. Numéro Un la bloqua, appelant des flammes dans sa main tandis qu'il se recula. Louchant, le Cadet tenta de déterminer lequel était le faux.

Numéro Un libéra ce que Cloud reconnue comme une attaque Firaga et Numéro Deux se lança dans les airs pour l'éviter à nouveau . Avant même d'atterrir de nouveau au sol, Numéro Deux lança une sphère rougeoyant brillamment à Numéro Un. Numéro Un se figeât un instant, comme s'il enregistrait la nouvelle attaque, avant d'esquiver rapidement.

Et juste avec ça Cloud su que le Genesis numéro un était la simulation.

C'était _impossible_ que le véritable Genesis se fige de cette manière.

Après avoir résolu l'énigme, le Cadet s'assit hâtivement et ouvrit son carnet à une page blanche. Tandis qu'il griffonnait des observations sur les déplacements de Genesis, les stratégies et l'utilisation des matérias, il devenait de plus en plus évident que le Genesis numéro deux était effectivement le commandant. Il était tellement plus fluide que la simulation. Chaque mouvement se coulait dans le suivant, il ne s'arrêtait pas pour analyser et recalculer la position et les attaques de son ennemi au contraire de l'ordinateur. Et bien que les ordinateurs de la Shinra travaillent à une vitesse impressionnante, ils n'étaient vraiment pas de taille face à un Soldat de première classe bien vivant.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage de Cloud quand l'une des frappes de la simulation manqua de justesse de frapper le commandant et qu'il cria quelque chose à l'autre, certainement un enchaînement de malédictions.

Ouais, c'était définitivement Genesis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Je pense que je vais demander à Lazard de m'envoyer en mission.

- Je vais avec toi.

Genesis détourna le regard de son exemplaire de Loveless assez longtemps pour jeter un regard à Sephiroth.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de gérer une mission tout seul, dit-il sèchement avec humeur.

- J'en suis certain, assura le général. J'ai juste pensé que, compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé, tu pourrais avoir besoin de compagnie.

- Tu veux juste garder un œil sur moi. T'assurer que je ne finisse pas par faire quelque chose de stupide.

Sephiroth leva un sourcil argenté.

- Et est-ce le cas ?

Soupirant, le roux laissa tomber son livre sur ses genoux.

- Probablement, grommela-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais même plus que ce je fous.

- Cette urgente envie de partir aurait elle un quelconque lien avec Strife ?

- Veux-tu arrêter ? lâcha Genesis.

- Arrêter quoi?

- De l'évoquer ! le commandant jeta son exemplaire de Loveless sur la table et se leva, commençant à faire des allers et retours devant la table basse.

- C'est comme si tu avais cette fixation bizarre sur lui ou quelque chose et ça me tape sur les nerfs.

Le canapé de cuir grinça tandis que Sephiroth se penchait en arrière.

- Je ne continue de l'évoquer que parce que tu sembles oublier quelque chose, dit il. Ces quelques derniers jours, tu as essayé de te « vider la tête » ou de te « distraire », mais ce que tu ne fais pas, c'est admettre que tu as un problème.

- Je n'ai pas de problème! cria Genesis malgré lui.

Sephiroth lui lança un regard étonnamment condescendant qui lui faisait étrangement ressembler à Angeal.

- Je _n'en_ ai _pas,_ insista-t-il. J'ai été idiot de prendre le pari, je dois l'admettre. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet maintenant.

- Tu pourrais présenter des excuses à Strife.

Sa foulée faibli.

Des _excuses_?

Genesis ne su pas comment réagir. Oui, peut-être qu'il avait blessé le garçon en disant ce qu'il avait dit, mais des excuses? À un subordonné? A un _Cadet_? C' était presque impensable.

Et pourtant ...

Peut-être …

...que Cloud les méritait.

- Sors ! aboya Genesis, puis, face au regard offensé de Sephiroth, il ajouta J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Le général se leva du canapé.

- Est-ce que ta réflexion implique de te saouler et de m'appeler au milieu de la nuit parce que tu as perdu l'un de tes ouvre-boîtes?

Renfrogné, Genesis croisa les bras.

- Tais-toi, gronda-t-il. _Mon âme, corrompue par la vengeance, a enduré la tourmente pour trouver la fin du voyage dans mon propre salut et ton sommeil éternel._

- C'est censé être une menace ?

- Veux-tu le savoir ?

Sephiroth traversa le salon et s'arrêta à la porte.

- Angeal n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal, Genesis, dit il soudain.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres du roux.

- Je sais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

JOUR 13

Si Cloud n'avait pas été en train d'attacher sa botte alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, il aurait pu ne pas le voir. Laissant tomber ses lacets, il se baissa pour saisir le livre et se redressa. C'était _le_ livre.

Celui que Yuza lui avait pris.

Jetant un regard dans le couloir vide, le blond se demanda comment il avait atterri ici. Il le retourna dans ses mains, inspectant les dommages, mais l'autocollant de la bibliothèque était la seule chose qui manquait. Un petit bruit atteint ses oreilles et il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'un morceau de papier était tombé du livre. Le ramassant, il le déplia pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'une note.

« Une intéressante lecture, mais je pense qu'il te sera plus utile qu'à moi. »

Cloud cligna des yeux de surprise. Yuza lui avait _rendu _le livre? Pourquoi ferait-il cela? La veille, dans la salle informatique, c'était exceptionnelle, non? Yuza n'a pas _vraiment_ été gentil avec lui.

Il fut soudainement frappé par un souvenir de la classe de combat, quelques jours auparavant, lorsque l'instructeur Davis avait demandé combien d'entre eux voulait entrer dans le SOLDAT et Yuza n'avait pas levé la main. Si la conversation qu'il avait surpris l'autre jour était à ce sujet, l'autre Cadet ne voulait _réellement pas _entrer dans le SOLDAT et Jadak était contrarié à ce sujet. Cela avait du sens, alors, que Yuza n'aurait aucune utilisation pour un livre sur les matérias, mais pourquoi le lui rendre ?

Remettant la note dans le livre, Cloud replongea dans sa chambre. Il fourra le livre sous son oreiller, finit d'attacher sa chaussure, puis se dirigeât dans le couloir.

Durant la classe de combat, Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Yuza l'ignorait.

Zol était encore absent, mais la perte de sa force brute ne rendait les deux autres moins intimidants. Un garçon avait pensé qu'il pourrait s'en tirer en frappant Jadak la veille et ce matin là, il s'était montré en béquilles pour dire à l'instructeur Davis qu'il n'assisterait pas à la classe jusqu'à ce que sa jambe soit guérie.

De manière général, Yuza resta collé aux côtés de son frère cadet durant l'ensemble de la classe. Étonnamment, cela ne sembla pas déranger Jadak, et Cloud se trouve à espérer à demi que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux avait été résolu. Cela ne lui donnait cependant aucun indice sur la raison pour laquelle Yuza lui avait redonné le livre sur les matérias.

Beaucoup de pompes, d'abdos, de tours couru, de coups de feu, et de coups d'épée plus tard, Cloud se traînait enfin à la rencontre Zack pour le déjeuner.

Mais Zack n'était pas seul, semblait il.

Un garçon avec une chevelure scandaleusement rouge et une paire de lunettes d'aviateur perchées sur le dessus de sa tête était avec lui.

- Cloudy! s'écria-t-il en le voyant.

Le Soldat agita frénétiquement les bras, comme si Cloud ne l'avait pas entendu crier, et appela.

- Viens t'asseoir!

Le Cadet les rejoignit et s'assit en face de Zack, lorgnant nerveusement le roux.

- Spiky, c'est Reno, déclara Zack. C'est un Turk. Reno, le Cadet Cloud Strife.

Reno sourit paresseusement, un geste amical qui soulagea un peu l'angoisse de Cloud.

- Je suppose que je te dois cinq gils, Fair, rit il. Le gamin est vraiment un chocobo.

Les sentiments positifs du Cadet envers le Turk se ravisèrent rapidement.

- Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, grommela- t-il en regardant Zack.

- Oh, ne soit pas comme ça, Spiky.

- J'm'arrête pas à l'apparence, ajouta Reno avec un haussement d'épaules. S'tu passes au delà d'la ressemble avec les oiseaux, c'est assez cool.

Cloud n'était pas sûr de s'il voulait prendre ça comme un compliment ou non.

- Sinon, continua le Turk, c'est genre une condition préalable pour les Soldats d'avoir des ch'veux bizarres ?

Portant ses mains à sa tête, Zack lança Reno un regard horrifié.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Reno regarda ses cheveux noirs hérissés.

- J'veux dire, y'sont comme ça naturellement ou tu mets du gel ?

- J-je-je, ben ...Zack s'interrompit. Bon, je suppose que certains d'entre nous ont des cheveux bizarres.

Cloud voulu souligner que Reno pouvait parler, compte tenu de sa propre coiffure fluorescente et désordonnée, mais il se dit que c'était peut être mieux s'il se taisait.

- Mais sérieusement, mec. Nous avons Sephiroth qui nous influence, souligna le seconde classe. Personne ne sera jamais en mesure de le battre avec ses cheveux argentés qui lui arrive aux genoux.

- Le Commandant Rhapsodos n'a pas les cheveux bizarres, murmura Cloud, ne regardant pas vraiment les deux autres à la table.

Zack resta silencieux, mais Reno rit.

- Peut-être pas, yo, mais il compense avec autre chose, dit le Turk.

Le Cadet voulu désespérément lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, mais pour le bien de Zack, il garda sa bouche fermée. Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la table. Puis, quelque chose attira l'attention de Reno et il commença à se lever.

- T'vois, yo, j'dois y aller, dit-il rapidement. On s'revoit plus tard, Fair. Au plaisir de t'revoir, Cloud.

Et puis il avait disparu.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des membres des Turks, commenta Cloud, parcourant le mess des yeux.

A croire que Reno possédait le pouvoir magique de l'invisibilité. Peut-être que c'était un truc de Turk.

Zack haussa les épaules.

- Eh, je pense qu'ils sont tous un peu bizarres mais Reno est un gars sympa une fois que tu as appris à le connaître. Doooonnnc …

Il se pencha sur ses coudes et se mit à tapoter avec ses doigts.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

_Des choses bizarres et incontrôlables ont commencé à se produire à nouveau. J'essaie de comprendre si oui ou non Yuza me berce dans un faux sentiment de sécurité avant de me torturer et de me tuer. Et en passant, j'ai commencé à espionner Genesis._

Ouais.

- Oh, comme d'habitude, répondit Cloud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu t'amuses bien, brother ?

Avec un cri de surprise, Cloud tomber son bloc-note et se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait Yuza, le regardant sombrement, amusé par sa réaction. Une petite partie de son cerveau espérait que Genesis ne l'avait pas entendu crier, mais le reste était trop occupé à paniquer à ce sujet.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que ...? ... Comment as-tu ... j-j-je ...balbutia-t-il, incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

Yuza lâcha un rire faux, inclinant la tête vers la droite.

- Quoi? dit il. Tu ne t'attendais pas à avoir de la compagnie ?

- Nn-non, répondit-il, avalant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Il essaya de prendre de profondes respirations pour éviter de faire de l'hyperventilation et s'évanouir, mais plus Yuza se tenait là, plus cela devenait difficile.

- Je-je veux dire ...

- Tu caches quelque chose, brother? demanda le Cadet le plus âgé, se rapprochant.

Ses yeux félins verts analysèrent rapidement la salle de formation en contrebas.

-Hum. Est ce que le commandant est l'un de tes amis?

Cloud tressaillit intérieurement.

- Non, il secoua la tête. N-non, ce n'est pas un ami.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, brother? dit Yuza en se tournant vers lui.

- Je …

Que devait-il dire maintenant?

- Qu'est ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? lâcha-t-il.

Yuza rit de nouveau et des frissons descendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Cloud.

- Ton niveau à l'épée est loin d'être assez bon pour que Jadak te soupçonne, dit il. S'il était préoccupé le fait que tu te faufile ici, il serait là à t'interroger, n'est ce pas ?

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Cloud se dit qu'il avait raison. Si Jadak avait eu vent du fait qu'il observait un Soldat dans une salle de formation, il serait là, en train de l'interroger personnellement. Parce que, honnêtement, Jadak était bien plus doué en la matière que Zol ou Yuza.

- Les jours où tu n'étais pas en classe de combat, déclara Yuza, interrompant ses pensées, était-ce pour aller t'entraîner avec lui? dit il en faisant un signe vers Genesis.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Cloud hocha la tête.

- Hm, Yuza croisa les bras. Ce n'est plus le cas, cependant. Pourquoi?

- C'est euh ... c'est une longue histoire, répondit Cloud, d'une voix à peine haute plus qu'un murmure.

Un silence s'imposa, s'étendant sur plusieurs minutes. Cloud s'affairait avec l'ourlet de sa chemise tandis que Yuza demeurait immobile, les yeux fixés sur la salle de formation. Genesis en était inconscient et continuait d'anéantir des monstres de simulations.

- On m'a demandé de rejoindre les Turks.

Cloud leva les yeux vers Yuza, surpris.

- Quoi?

- La semaine dernière, l'un d'eux me regardait pendant la classe, poursuivit il. Il a dit qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. C'est pour cela que Jadak est en colère. Il veut que la famille reste ensemble.

Frottant maladroitement son épaule, Cloud était déchiré entre se sentir mal pour Yuza et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir mal pour lui.

- Oh. Euh, je, euh, pense que tu ferais un bon Turk.

- Mieux vaut être Turk que Soldat, renifla Yuza.

- Tu ne peux pas le dire à Jadak? demanda Cloud. Que tu préfères devenir Turk?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'aîné.

- Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, murmura-t tranquillement. A ton tour, brother.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

- Je faisais partie d'un pari, avoua-t-il. Le général Sephiroth et le commandant Rhapsodos pariaient sur le fait que le commandant ne pourrait pas m'aider à passer cet examen. Mais personne ne m'en a parlé. Je ... Je pensais qu'il voulait vraiment m'aider, mais je suppose qu'il voulait juste se mesurer au général

Yuza lui lança un regard soupçonneux proche de la pitié.

- Hm, fredonna-t-il d'un air absent.

- Mais ... je pense que je peux en quelque sorte le comprendre.

Il tourna son regard vers Genesis, tandis que le première classe roux enfonçait son épée dans le ventre d'un monstre venant en sens inverse.

- Je sais ce que c'est que de sentir constamment la nécessité de se mesurer. C'est nul.

À sa grande surprise, Cloud sentit sa gorge se serrer et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Une fois qu'elles commencèrent, elles ne arrêtèrent pas.

- Et à présent, je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit il d'une voix étranglée. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse être en mesure de passer l'examen moi-même. Je fonce vers l'échec et puis je serais renvoyé à la maison. Gaia, je suis tellement sans valeur.

- C'est faux.

Les larmes aux yeux, Cloud fit de grands yeux à Yuza.

- Tu n'es pas sans valeur, dit l'autre Cadet, très sérieux. Si tu bases ta valeur sur les attentes d'autres personnes, tu ne seras jamais heureux.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Toi et moi sommes loin d'être des amis, brother. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un petit entraînement entre ennemis puisse blesser qui que ce soit.

Cloud se figeât tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes. Était-il ...?

- En fait, je pourrais peut être être dans le coin, après la classe de demain, déclara-t-il avec autant de désinvolture que son ton monotone pouvait contenir. Bien sûr, mon niveau de compétence est infiniment plus élevé que le tiens, mais qui sait? Peut-être que tu pourrais apprendre une chose ou deux

Il le regarda, bouche bée, tandis que l'un de ses ennemis jurés se détourna et commença à sortir de la zone d'observation.

-Attends ! s'écria-t-il, sautant de sa chaise.

Lorsque Yuza regarda par-dessus son épaule, tout ce Cloud était sur le point de dire mourut dans sa gorge.

- Euh ... euh-euh ... me-merci, grinça-t-il finalement.

Ce sombre sourire si familier traversa le visage de Yuza, suivi d'un rire mystérieux quand il se détourna et quitta la pièce.

Cloud s'affala sur sa chaise avec l'impression d'avoir fait un pacte avec le diable.

Peut-être bien que c'était le cas...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Angeal Hewley. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment, donc, s'il vous plaît, laissez un message et je vous rappellerais. »

« Angeal ... C'est Genesis. Et avant que tu ne penses quoique ce soit, oui, je suis bourré, mais ce n'est pas un de ces appels. J'ai pensé à t'appeler quand j'étais sobre mais ça me faisait trop peur, alors j'ai pensé qu'étant donné que je fais habituellement des choses stupides quand je suis bourré, ce serait un meilleur moment ... C'était une blague. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai quelque chose que je dois te dire ... je suis un égoïste. Je suis un bâtard égoïste, prétentieux, arrogant, égocentrique, qui n'est même pas capable de dire ce qu'il a vraiment besoin de dire, même après s'être bourré à en vomir pour dire ce qu'il doit dire. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, Angeal. Tu l'as toujours été, tu le sera toujours. Je sais tu me comprendras mieux que quiconque, et c'est pourquoi je prie la déesse pour que tu comprennes quand je te dis que je suis trop fier pour te présenter mes excuses. Que Minerva soit avec toi, 'Geal. »

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de 28 jours pour être à la hauteur **

Pour la première fois, Cloud et Yuza s'entraînent ensemble.

_- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, brother, ricana Yuza pour lui même._

De leur côté, Genesis et Sephiroth demandent à être envoyés en dehors de Midgar pour une quelconque mission. Mais le directeur se doute de quelque chose...

_- Tout va bien? demanda soudain Lazard. Angeal semblait un peu contrarié quand il est partit, et vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux..._

Mais certains événements risquent de change le courant des choses.

**Le 27 août 2014**


	16. Chapter 16

**NdT: ** Euhum...je...viens juste de jeter un coup d'œil aux reviews...que je n'avais pas vérifié depuis...euhum la mi-juillet. En fait, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de reviews pour une traduction. Et c'est donc en m'inclinant bien bas que je vous remercie tous pour vos petits commentaire et vos encouragements *s'incline*. Merci à Yunaeris, Lunagarden, Incarndu91, AeYon, Algol D. DarkWalker, Skylia et Venin du Basilik je vous aime :D

Et merci aussi aux followers dont je n'ai pas les noms :)

Et merci à ceux qui lisent. Oui, je sais que vous lisez, car je possède...le pouvoir des statistiques de lecture! (fin, c'est le site qui le fait tout seul en fait...)

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

_**NdT**__ = Note du traducteur_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_"Regardez ce que grand frère cachait ..." _~ Kadaj

JOUR 14

Bathumpbathumpbathumpbathump.

Le cœur de Cloud battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient. Il avait passé une nuit blanche à réfléchir et réfléchir à sa décision rejoindre Yuza ou ne pas le rejoindre. Jadak ne lui avait causé aucun ennui en classe, ce qui le laissait penser que Yuza ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Genesis, mais cela ne lui prodiguait que peu de réconfort. S'il rejoignait Yuza, il courrait le risque d'augmenter les chances que Jadak découvre la vérité. S'il n'y allait pas, que penserait Yuza de lui? Serait-il offensé que Cloud ait décliné l'offre, une offre Yuza ne referait _jamais _?

Se tenant le ventre, le blond s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol pour s'y assoir. Il avait sauté le petit déjeuner et, vu la façon dont il se sentait maintenant, il ne garderait probablement aucune nourriture dans l'estomac.

Au pire, que pourrait-il lui arriver?

Yuza et Jadak pourraient tous les deux être à l'affût et lui mettre une raclée.

Ou peut-être que Yuza voulait honnêtement l'aider.

Cloud gémit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il supposa qu'il pourrait toujours se traîner vers Zack si les choses tournaient mal. La deuxième classe serait plus que disposé à aider. En fait, il irait probablement s'en prendre à Jadak et Yuza lui même si cela se produisait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se releva du sol et, avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, il força ses jambes à le ramener à la salle de formation.

A l'intérieur, Yuza l'attendait.

- Je commençais à me demander si tu allais te montrer, commenta le blond élancé.

Cloud haussa les épaules, jouant avec son gant.

- Je ne savais pas si j'allais montrer, admit-il.

- Hum, se moqua Yuza.

Il fit quelques pas de plus.

- Je suppose que je suis content que tu ais pu venir. Peut-être ne le sais-tu pas, brother, mais je n'apprécie pas les gens impolis

Riant nerveusement, Cloud essaya d'avaler la boule dans sa gorge.

- Je, euh, je ne pense pas.

Sans avertissement, Yuza lui envoya soudainement son poing. Cloud hurla, mais fut incapable de reculer assez rapidement pour éviter d'être jeté à terre. Il leva les yeux vers le garçon plus âgé, surpris, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, dit Yuza, ricanant pour lui même.

Cloud roula aussi vite qu'il le pu pour esquiver la botte qui fonçait vers lui et batailla pour se redresser sur ses pieds. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de penser à ce qu'il fallait faire car Yuza s'élançait de nouveau vers lui. Complètement paniqué et tremblant dans son uniforme, Cloud contraint son corps à passer à la vitesse supérieure, s'efforçant de maintenir une distance entre lui et Yuza. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se retrouve par terre à nouveau.

Et dire que, plus tôt, il avait été inquiet que _Jadak_ soit là pour le frapper. Comme cela avait été stupide de sa part. Yuza faisait du très bon travail tout seul. Et même si Cloud réalisait que _c'était_ sa façon de l'aider, il savait qu'au fond, Yuza en profitait secrètement.

À un moment donné, après l'avoir abattu pour la sixième ou septième fois, il soupira et dit

- Tu peux te défendre, tu sais.

Cétait là que Yuza avait tort. Cloud essayait, il essayait vraiment, mais il ne _parvenait pas_ à porter le moindre coup sur le garçon plus âgé. Yuza était rapide et avait des réflexes foudroyants. Il était aussi incroyablement agile, capable de faire un salto arrière pour esquiver comme si de rien n'était. Comment parvenait il à le faire avec ces bottes, Cloud ne pouvait que se le demander.

Grimaçant quand sa tête heurta le sol, il décida qu'il préférait la méthode d'entrainement de Zack à celle de Yuza. Non pas que ce n'était pas efficace - il commençait déjà à voir ce que qui faisait de Yuza un aussi bon combattant au corps à corps - mais il n'appréciait tout simplement pas de s'en prendre plein la figure. Cela lui arrivait déjà assez régulièrement en dehors des entrainement alors il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le supporter en plus _pendant _les classes.

Il se souvint soudainement de son premier jour avec Genesis, quand il avait été bombardé par des balles de tennis.

Eh bien ... les blessures guériraient, n'est-ce pas?

Se relevant du sol, Cloud se remit en position de combat et il recommencèrent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment quoique ce soit qui nécessite deux premières classe...

- Je ne _demande _pas à être envoyé à la guerre, Directeur. Je veux juste sortir de Midgar dès que possible.

Lazard appuya ses coudes sur son bureau, son regard passant de Genesis à Sephiroth puis de nouveau à Genesis.

- Angeal s'occupe de notre mission la plus urgente, dit-il. En dehors de cela, il n'y a que des choses futiles.

- Une futilité est plus qu'acceptable, monsieur, dit Sephiroth tranquillement, lançant un coup d'œil à Genesis en signe d'avertissement.

Le rouquin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sephiroth insistait toujours pour l'accompagner et l'avait attendu à sa porte quand il avait quitté son appartement pour aller voir le Directeur Lazard. D'une certaine manière, cependant, il était heureux. Il s'était réveiller le matin et se souvenir de son appel à Angeal la nuit dernière lui avait laissé un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Il se sentait mal, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. C'était un changement qu'il avait besoin de faire, mais il était mal à l'aise. Au moins, avec Sephiroth avec lui il saurait qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Tout va bien? demanda soudain Lazard. Angeal semblait un peu contrarié quand il est partit, et vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux...

Un silence de quelques battements de cœur s'écoula durant lequel Sephiroth remua et Genesis refusa de rencontrer son regard ou celui du directeur. Quand il réalisa que le général ne dirait pas quoi que ce soit, le roux ouvrit la bouche

- Juste une affaire personnelle, monsieur, répondit-il catégoriquement. Ce sera vite réglé.

Lazard fronça les sourcils, ajustant ses lunettes.

- Je vois, murmura-t- il. Franchement, j'espère pour votre bien qu'elle sera réglée rapidement. La compagnie ne peut pas se permettre que vous soyez distrait inutilement

- Nous comprenons, Directeur, soupira Sephiroth.

- Je suppose, continua Lazard, bougeant quelques papiers sur son bureau, que j'ai quelque chose dont vous pourriez vous occuper. On nous a rapporté que des monstres s'aventuraient trop près de Kalm pour le bien de la ville. J'avais l'intention d'envoyer quelques secondes classe là-bas, mais si vous préférez prendre la mission tous les deux...

- Oui, intervint Genesis. Nous allons la prendre.

Passant une main gantée de blanc dans ses cheveux, le directeur secoua la tête.

- Vous partez après-demain.

Un poids se retira des épaules du commandant et il réussi à faire un sourire à Lazard.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur.

Quand ils prirent congé du bureau du directeur, Genesis ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rebond dans sa démarche. Dans deux jours, il serait hors du bâtiment Shinra, de _Midgar_, tuant des monstres. C'était une pause bienvenue dans son cycle monotone de « métro, boulot, dodo » dans lequel il avait sombré.

- Es-tu heureux maintenant? demanda Sephiroth en pressant le bouton bas de l'ascenseur.

- Pas heureux, dit-il. Mais presque.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A mi-chemin de son deuxième cours de l'après-midi, Cloud se rappela qu'il avait complètement oublié de dire à Zack qu'il ne pourrait pas déjeuner avec lui. Bien sûr, il n'était pas certain d'aller retrouver Yuza jusqu'à la dernière minute, mais quand même. Il aurait au moins pu lui donner un appel pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas être là, même s'il ne lui disait rien de plus. Ainsi Cloud passa toute la fin de son après-midi à se vautrer dans sa culpabilité. Dès que les classes furent terminées pour la journée, il se précipita aussi vite que son corps endolori lui permettait jusqu'à la salle de formation où lui et Zack s'entrainait habituellement.

- Zack! appela-t-il en apercevant la deuxième classe dans le couloir.

Le Soldat salua celui à qui il parlait et se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là au déjeuner, s'excusa Cloud à bout de souffle. J'avais un truc que j'avais promis à quelqu'un de faire et j'ai _totalement _oublié ...

Le brun leva les mains.

- Hey, rit-il, tout va bien.

Cloud cligna des yeux.

- Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi?

- Pourquoi devrais-je être en colère?

- Eh bien, je veux dire, j'ai raté le déjeuner et je ne t'ai pas prévenu à l'avance...

Secouant la tête, Zack croisa les bras.

- Eeeeexact. Parce que tu savais que je te poursuivrai avec une batte en métal si tu ne mangeais pas avec moi, renifla-t-il. Ta réaction exagérée est mignonne, quand même...

Le Cadet sourit timidement, ses joues lui brûlant.

- Maintenant que tu es _ici_, déclara Zack, tu viens t'entrainer à l'épée ?

En toute honnêteté, Cloud ne voulait _vraiment pas_ s'entrainer à l'épée. Il était meurtri et épuisé et tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de se recroqueviller sous ses couvertures et de dormir pendant un jour et demi. Mais il se força à hocher la tête et suivit Zack dans la salle de formation quand même.

L'entrainement se passa bien, toutes choses considérées, mais de temps et temps, Cloud fut pris par l'envie de regarder autour de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi - les murs n'étaient pas très intéressants à regarder - et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Zack profitait de sa distraction pour décocher un bon coup sur son épée. Quelque chose n'allait pas, cependant.

Un frisson soudain parcourut l'échine du blond quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Quelqu'un les observait il ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis jura dans sa barbe, puis de nouveau plus fort, quand la queue du Garde Scorpion fonça soudain vers lui, crépitant d'électricité. Il fixa le monstre de métal, lui jetant une série de sorts Firaga. Ils explosèrent sur sa carapace, laissant des traces de brûlure noircis.

_Pourquoi n'_avait-il pas pensé à apporter une matéria Électricité avec lui? Ou au moins une matéria Tri-Tonnerre. Bon sang, même une matéria Tonnerre non-maîtrisée aurait été plus utile que ce qu'il avait équipé. Non pas que Firaga et Flare ne feraient pas l'affaire, ça voulait seulement dire qu'il aurait à passer plus de temps à esquiver les appendices géants du robot et essayer de ne pas se faire électrocuter par son champ électromagnétique.

- C'est ça, gronda-t-il, levant son épée. T'es-, il fila sous le Scorpion et le poignarda avec sa rapière au travers de sa carapace, -fini!

Il roula soigneusement sous les étincelles, s'écartant du robot, juste à temps pour le voir s'effondrer en tas sur le sol de la salle de formation. La simulation crépita et disparut, ne laissant aucune trace de sa présence désagréable. Se tournant vers les escaliers qui menaient à la salle d'observation, Genesis commença à retirer les matérias de son arme.

Il se souvenait nettement d'avoir décidé de quel genre de monstre de simulation il affronterait avant de choisir ses matérias. A quoi pensait il? De toute évidence, il n'avait pas pensé.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'observation, il se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose était différent. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur un bloc-notes jaune clair posé innocemment sur le panneau de commande en face de la fenêtre. S'approchant pour l'examiner, Genesis ne pu s'empêcher de regarder autour. Personne d'autre ne semblait être dans la pièce et il était à peu près certain qu'il ne se trouvait pas là la dernière fois qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il ouvrit la couverture et se figea.

Là, dans le coin supérieur gauche de l'intérieur de la couverture figuraient les mots: _Cloud Strife_.

Plusieurs questions volèrent dans son esprit plus vite qu'il pouvait trouver des réponses et il se força à arrêter de penser. Il ne pouvait pas faire de suppositions. Faire des hypothèses conduisait à des conséquences négatives. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi, alors, le cahier de Cloud Strife se serait retrouvé dans la salle d'observation sauf si Cloud Strife avait été ici? Et que faisait-il _ici_, de tous les lieux?

Pinçant ses lèvres, Genesis jeta le cahier de notes avec ses affaires. Il avait finit son entrainement pour la journée. Si Strife voulait récupérer son cahier de notes, il aurait à venir le chercher lui-même.

Et puis Genesis obtiendrait ses réponses.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haletant, Cloud se jeta contre le mur. Gaia, il s'en était fallu _d'un cheveu_. Si son lacet ne s'était pas libéré de sous le panneau de contrôle où il s'était coincé, il n'aurait pas finit moins fris que ce robot. Merci Minerva, il avait pu s'échapper à temps. Il allait devoir faire profil bas pendant quelques jours, juste pour s'assurer que Genesis ne découvre rien. En attendant, il pourrait simplement utiliser les notes qu'il-

Où était son bloc-note?

- Non! grinça-t-il, regardant ses mains vides avec horreur.

Comment pouvait-il avoir _oublié son carnet de notes_? Il était impossible que Genesis le manque; il était jaune vif, posé à un endroit bien visible! Chère déesse, maintenant, il était CONDAMNÉ! Le commandant allait le trouver et le tuer quand il réaliserait que Cloud l'avait espionné.

« Que dois-je faire _maintenant_? » se dit-il. Gaia, il était si stupide.

Avec un soupir, Cloud se remit sur ses pieds. Il supposa que c'était maintenant le bon moment pour tout avouer à Zack. La deuxième classe serait probablement un peu vexé qu'il s'accroche toujours à Genesis, mais peut-être qu'il aurait une idée utile qui lui permettrait d'éviter de rencontrer prématurément sa fin. Ou du moins, Zack pourrait le cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un plan.

Le blond se traîna jusqu'à la cage d'escalier et amorça avec léthargie sa descente vers l'étage des dortoirs. Quand il atteignit le premier palier et tourna au coin, il glapit et glissa vers l'arrière en voyant Jadak, Yuza, et Zol.

- Bonjour, brother, l'accueilli Jadak, montant les quelques marches qui les séparaient pour être à sa hauteur. Ses frères lui emboîtèrent le pas. As-tu prit du plaisir à jouer avec votre ton ami du SOLDAT ?

Déglutissant, le regard de Cloud passa sur les trois d'entre eux.

- Jjje ne sais pas quoi tu parles, dit-il faiblement.

Il haleta de douleur quand Jadak le plaqua soudainement contre le mur.

- Je pense que tu sais _exactement_ de quoi je parle, Cloud, grogna l'autre cadet, l'appelant par son nom.

Ses yeux volèrent instinctivement à Yuza, mais le Cadet élancée cligna seulement froidement des yeux, ne laissant rien paraître.

- J-Jadak, j-je-, balbutia Cloud.

L'emprise de Jadak se serra sur sa chemise.

- Je t'ai _vu_ avec ce Soldat aujourd'hui, sa voix se brisa, submergée d'émotion. Ne prends même pas la peine d'essayer de le nier.

Les yeux de plus en plus larges, Cloud réalisa soudain ce qu'il s'était passé. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été inquiet que Jadak découvre à propos du commandant Rhapsodos et il l'avait _vu_ s'entrainer avec Zack aujourd'hui! Il avait été tellement paranoïaque à propos du fait que Yuza révèle Jadak qu'il espionnait Genesis qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à être plus prudent lorsque qu'il allait voir Zack.

- Et je ne sais pas pour vous, continua Jadak, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit _juste_ d'obtenir une aide extérieure pour l'examen. Je pense que tu mérite une _autre _bonne leçon.

- Jadak, intervint doucement Yuza , à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

Lui tournant autour, Jadak épingla son frère aîné avec un regard brulant.

- Tu n'es pas _d'accord_, Yuza ? interrogeât il.

Pendant un instant, Cloud pensa qu'il pourrait peut être être de son côté, mais Yuza inclina seulement la tête et baissa les yeux.

- Tch, se moqua Jadak. Juste pour être sûr, pourquoi ne pas _te_ laisser l'honneur ?

Zol rit.

- Vas y franchement, Yuza, ajouta-t-il.

Lui lançant un regard déplaisant, Yuza frôla Jadak pour s'emparer de Cloud. Cloud le dévisagea, ses yeux bleus se remplissant de larmes.

- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il. _Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça  
_  
Le grand Cadet baissa sur lui des yeux vides d'émotion.

- Ne pleure pas, Cloud, dit il.

Cloud inspira difficilement.

Se penchant, Yuza lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

- _Je suis désolé._

Puis il envoya son genou dans le ventre de Cloud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis quitta la salle d'observation quelques minutes plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait rassemblé ses affaires, puis ensuite réfléchi à l'idée d'appeler Angeal, mais avait décidé de ne pas le faire étant donné que son ami ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé. Très brièvement, il considéra l'idée d'appeler Sephiroth, mais le général se contenterait probablement de lui dire ce qu'il espérait déjà à moitié.

Que Strife avait toujours des problèmes en classe et avait décidé d'obtenir de l'aide, même indirectement, de lui à nouveau.

Le roux passa devant l'ascenseur, ayant rarement la patience de l'attendre dans un immeuble avec autant d'étages que le bâtiment Shinra. De plus, il était seulement quelques étages plus haut que son appartement.

Il s'arrêta au sommet de l'escalier, son sang se glaça.

Parce que là, recroquevillé dans une mare de sang, gisait Cloud Strife.

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode de **28 jours pour être à la hauteur :**

Genesis décide d'aider Cloud mais est toujours tourmenté par ses hésitations.

_Il s'assit sur la table basse et tendit la main vers le garçon, puis la retira._

_Que faire si Cloud ne voulait pas de son aide?_

Yuza, rongé par la culpabilité, se décide à s'exprimer ouvertement à son jeune frère.

_- Non, Jadak, siffla-t-il. Nous faisons ce que **tu** veux._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai._

_- Si, ça l'est. As-tu déjà demandé une seule fois ce que Zol et moi voulions?  
_

Et il est temps que Genesis fasse de même avec Cloud.

_- Je ne peux pas supporter que tu me haïsses._

_- Je ne vous hais pas._

**Le 30 août 2014.**


	17. Chapter 17

**NdT : **Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le retard. J'étais persuadée d'avoir posté les traductions hier matin, j'en suis désolée.

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

_**NdT**__= Note du traducteur_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

« _Nous sommes amis, non? _» ~ Zack Fair

Resserrant par réflexe sa main autour de la poignée de son épée, Genesis inspira difficilement.

Et il _se souvint._

Il se souvint de toutes les fois où il avait perdu son sang-froid face à un subalterne innocent qui ne pouvait pas exécuter la même parade que lui à l'épée alors qu'il venait de terminer la démonstration pour la cinquième fois ou qui l'avait appelé autrement que par son nom ou qui l'avait regardé d'une drôle de façon un mauvais jour. Avant, il ne s'en était jamais soucié. Il _souriait_ quand ils sortaient en boitant de l'infirmerie.

Mais il ne souriait pas à présent. Il sentait la rage bouillir au fond de lui parce qu'il s'en _souciait_. Avant, ce n'était que de lui-même, mais ce n'était pas de lui qu'il s'agissait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Quelqu'un avait fait du mal à Cloud et, au diable sa fierté, il se souciait de Cloud.

Descendant les escaliers, Genesis s'agenouilla à côté du garçon inconscient. Celui qui l'avait frappé avait fait un sacré bon travail, c'était certain. Il prit soigneusement le Cadet dans ses bras et le souleva. Avec un soupir, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la prochaine volée de marches.

Cloud ne bougea pas pendant le chemin de retour à l'appartement. Genesis l'allongeât sur le canapé, puis se dirigeât instinctivement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une matéria Soin. Au milieu du salon, il s'arrêta.

_Je lui avait dit que la prochaine fois qu'il serait blessé, je ne ferais rien pour lui._

- Merde, grogna Genesis dans sa barbe, forçant ses jambes à continuer.

A présent, ce n'était pas le moment d'être têtu. Ce qu'il avait dit dans le passé n'avait pas d'importance; Cloud avait besoin de son aide et il serait là pour lui. Il s'assit sur la table basse et tendit la main vers le garçon, puis la retira.

Que faire si Cloud ne _voulait_ pas que son aide?

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Genesis fit rouler la matéria dans ses mains. Il était évident que le Cadet voulait affronter cela par lui même. Même s'il l'avait _bel et bien_ observé s'entraîner, cela pouvait simplement signifier que Cloud était débrouillard. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait tout à coup que Genesis l'entraîne à nouveau.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire dans ce cas? Jeter Cloud dans le couloir pour que quelqu'un d'autre le truc?

Le blond fit un petit bruit, son visage se contorsionnant dans l'inconfort.

Non.

Avec un profond soupir, Genesis saisi l'avant bras de Cloud et lança le sort de Soin avant de changer d'avis à nouveau. La matéria brilla d'abord doucement, puis s'illumina tandis que la magie s'étendait sur le Cadet, effaçant les contusions et refermant les blessures ouvertes. Dès que la lueur pâlit, Genesis lança la matéria à travers la pièce. Il se leva avec colère et se dirigeât vers sa chambre. S'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il résoudrait ce problème.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il résoudrait ce problème.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait faire cela, Jadak?

- Faire quoi?

Yuza jeta un coup d'œil à son frère cadet.

- Tu sais très bien quoi.

Roulant des yeux, Jadak s'assit sur son lit.

- Tu le sais, _pourquoi_, dit-il sèchement. Cet idiot embêtant le méritait.

- Parce qu'il est ami avec un Soldat? demanda Yuza.

- Ce n'est pas juste qu'il ait reçu de l'aide pendant tout ce temps, dit Jadak en frappant le matelas de son poing. Pendant que tout le reste d'entre nous sommes coincés avec cet imbécile de Davis.

- Hm, fredonna l'aîné. Tout le reste d'entre nous, ou toi ?

- Excuse-moi?

Yuza balança ses jambes par dessus le bord de son lit.

- Si c'était _toi_ qui avait un instructeur privé, penserais-tu toujours que ce serait injuste ?

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Jadak bougeât silencieusement sa mâchoire.

- Au moins, ça aurait du _sens_, cracha-t-il finalement.

- Et pour Cloud, ça n'en a pas ? interrogeât Yuza, inclinant la tête.

- Brother ne rentrera même pas dans le SOLDAT, répondit-il, il n'y a donc pas de raison de perdre du temps avec _lui_. Cela pourrait être mis à profit avec des Cadets comme nous, qui ont du talent.

_Nous_. Il y avait encore ce mot.

- Donc, tu ne penses pas que ce serait injuste.

- Tch. Il ne s'agit pas d'être_juste_, il s'agit de s'assurer que ceux qui _méritent_ de réussir le fassent.

En vérité, Yuza avait gardé un œil sur Cloud depuis bien plus longtemps que ces derniers jours seulement . Depuis qu'il était revenu de sa disparition la première semaine, il y avait eu un changement en lui. Une détermination qui n'était pas là avant. Il était encore facile à intimider, mais en ce qui concernait sa formation, il allait en arriver là où il voulait aller, si ce n'était qu'une question de volonté seule.

- Donc, tu dis que Cloud ne mérite pas de réussir, dit il.

- Il n'aurait même pas dû être accepté dans le programme.

Yuza souffla.

- _Tout le monde_ n'a pas été entraîné toute sa vie dans ce but, Jadak, commenta-t-il. Certaines personnes doivent travailler dur pour obtenir ce qu'elles veulent.

Le corps entier de Jadak se raidit et son regard devint dur comme la pierre.

- Et tu penses que ce n'est pas mon cas? cassa-t-il avec colère. Tu penses que je n'ai pas travaillé et trimé et saigné pour arriver là où j'en suis? Pour en arriver où _nous_ en sommes? Sais-tu ce que c'est que de voir les choses que _je_ mérite accordées à d'autres personnes?

- Cloud Strife a dû travailler deux fois plus dur pour arriver à mi-chemin de là où tu en es, répliqua Yuza. Et tu sautes sur chaque occasion qui se présente pour essayer de l'éloigner de son but. Il a travaillé et trimé et saigné autant que toi.

- De quel côté _es-tu_, Yuza? Je pensais que nous ferions tout ensemble!

Sautant du lit supérieur, Yuza partit de l'autre côté de la chambre.

- _Non_, Jadak, siffla-t-il. Nous faisons ce que _tu_ veux.

Les yeux verts du plus jeune s'étrécirent, ne le lâchant pas.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si, ça l'est, insista Yuza, manquant de rire à haute voix face à la stupidité de tout cela. As-tu déjà une seule fois demandé ce que Zol et moi_nous_ voulions ?

- Bien sûr, je-

- Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne nous as jamais rien demandé.

Il secoua la tête, croisant les bras serrés sur sa poitrine.

- Tu refuses que Cloud et moi devenions amis.

Jadak se leva à son tour et commença à marcher.

- _Pourquoi _voudrais tu seulement cela ?

- Parce que j'en ai assez de toi.

Son frère cadet se figeât et le regarda, horrifié.

- T-tu ... quoi?

- Tu me rends malade Jadak, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers la porte pour sortir. C'est peut être bien la raison pour laquelle Mère ne t'a jamais préféré.

JOUR 15

Les yeux de Cloud s'ouvrirent avec un hoquet de surprise. Il se redressa, puis gémit et posa une main sur son front quand sa vision tangua. Refermant les yeux, il prit quelques respirations pour se calmer.

Des fragments de souvenirs flous lui revinrent comme un cauchemar et il ne sut différencier ce qui était la réalité et ce qui était sorti de son imagination. Il était certain d'une chose, cependant: tout cela était terrifiant. Lutter pour ce qui était littéralement devenue sa vie. Si cela était sorti de son imagination, peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'en tirer indemne par un miracle bizarre, mais il se souvenait de la douleur. Une partie était réelle. Lui et Yuza s'était battu, il s'était défendu et il avait perdu.

Quand il releva la tête de ses mains, il observa les environs et réalisa avec un choc qu'il n'était plus dans l'escalier. Il n'était pas dans son dortoir, et il n'était même pas à l'infirmerie. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, il était dans l'appartement du commandant Rhapsodos. Sur son canapé.

Mais c'était impossible, non? Comment, par Gaia, avait-il pu atterrir _ici_ de tous les lieux?

Un morceau de papier sur la table basse attira son attention et il le ramassa, lisant les mots inscrits d'une écriture soignée.

_Strife  
J'ai demandé quelques uns de tes vêtements de ton dortoir N'hésites pas à prendre une douche et à te débarbouiller, puis descends à mon bureau lorsque tu seras en mesure. - Genesis Rhapsodos_

Cloud cligna des yeux.

Un tas de ses vêtements était posé innocemment à l'autre bout de la table à café.

Mis à part le fait qu'il était un peu mortifié que Genesis pouvait éventuellement avoir touché ses sous-vêtements, pourquoi le commandant s'était il donné tout ce mal? Même s'il avait _été_ celui à le trouver après que Jadak, Yuza et Zol soient partis, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement jeté à la porte de l'infirmerie? Ça aurait été un moindre mal pour le Soldat.

Sauf si il avait un quelconque motif inavoué, ce qui ne serait pas une surprise. Genesis ne _faisait_ pas les choses simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Il y avait toujours une raison, aussi petite soit elle.

Se levant du canapé et saisissant ses vêtements, Cloud se dirigeât vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte - ayant toujours cette petite crainte que Genesis ne revienne pour une raison quelconque - et fit couler l'eau dans la douche. Alors qu'il enlevait ses vêtements, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, malgré qu'il reste du sang ici et là, il ne semblait pas avoir de coupures ou de contusions. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens, parce que, s'il se rappelait correctement, c'était Yuza qui _lui_ avait mis une raclée et non l'inverse.

Genesis conservait un montant ridicule de produits capillaires dans sa douche, dont la plupart étaient parfumés à la pomme et il ne toucha à aucun d'eux. Il frotta le sang séché sur sa peau avec un banal savon parfumé à la pomme-sotte, sortit et se sécha, puis s'habilla. Quand il regarda l'horloge en sortant de l'appartement, il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant l'heure. 13h15. Avait-il vraiment dormi si longtemps?

Le Soldat à qui il demanda son chemin lui lança un regard rempli de pitié quand Cloud lui annonça sa destination. Il lui fallu user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas rouler des yeux face à l'homme. Il savait qu'il mettait potentiellement sa vie en danger en allant voir le commandant maintenant, mais sa vie ne valait pas grand-chose pour le moment.

Quand il arriva au bureau de Genesis, il prit une profonde inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il frappa trois coups à la porte, puis appuya sur le bouton sur le panneau pour l'ouvrir.

Le première classe roux leva immédiatement les yeux de ce sur quoi il était penché.

- Strife, salua-t-il, un peu raide. Viens t'asseoir.

Genesis observa le Cadet aussi discrètement que possible. Il ne semblait pas souffrir des effets néfastes de ses blessures; le sort de Soin avait bien fait son travail.

- Tu as bien dormi, je crois?

Cloud s'avança et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Je suppose que oui ...monsieur, répondit-il. Je suis désolé que vous ayez eut à me trouver comme ça, monsieur.

- J'ai vu pire, déclara Genesis.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il pourrait sembler qu'il ne prêtait pas attention aux blessures du jeune homme.

- Mais je sais que les blessures et les ecchymoses ont un effet plus durable sans la mako. Quoi qu'il en soit …

Atteignant le tiroir de son bureau, il sorti le carnet jaune.

- Je crois que ceci t'appartient.

Les yeux du blond s'élargirent pendant un instant, puis il sembla se reprendre et tendit la main pour prendre le carnet de notes.

- Oui, monsieur, il hocha la tête. Avez-vous, euh ... avez-vous lu?

Cela avait été plus que tentant, Genesis était plus que disposé à l'admettre.

- Non, il secoua la tête, je ne l'ai pas lu.

Cloud cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Vous ne l'avez pas lu ?

- C'est ton carnet de notes, il haussa les épaules. Je ne voudrais certainement pas que ma vie privée soit envahie et j'ai pensé que cette même considération devait s'étendre à toi.

- Oh, dit doucement le Cadet. Je vous remercie, monsieur.

- Cependant, tu sais que je vais te demander ce que tu faisais sur la plate-forme d'observation en premier lieu.

Un lourd silence s'installa sur la pièce. Cloud se mordit la lèvre inférieure et refusa de rencontrer les yeux de Genesis, essayant visiblement de trouver la meilleure explication possible. Le rouquin attendit patiemment, ne voulant pas mettre la pression sur le Cadet. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'effrayer pour obtenir une réponse.

- C'était un accident au premier abord, commença-t-il. Je suis entré dans la salle il y a quelques jours pour me cacher de Jadak et ses frères et j'ai vu que vous étiez en bas, combattant un monstre de simulation. Après cela, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de venir vous voir. Que je pourrais peut-être apprendre quelque chose puisque vous étiez celui qui m'avait aidé à comprendre des choses, en premier lieu.

L'espoir bondit soudainement à nouveau dans son esprit.

- Et as-tu réussit ?

- J'ai essayé de comprendre quel type de matéria vous utilisiez, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je pense que j'en sais plus que nécessaire sur les barrières cependant, rit il nerveusement.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, le visage de Genesis se fendit d'un demi-sourire.

- Je personnalise beaucoup de mes propres matérias, dit il. Défense et Défense magique sont d'excellents exemples.

- Vous pouvez faire ça?

- La fusion de matérias, entre autres choses.

- Une matéria Mur ne serait elle pas plus efficace ? demanda le Cadet. Étant donné qu'elle protège des attaques physiques et magiques?

- En théorie, peut-être, mais une matéria Mur n'avale que la moitié seulement des dommages. Mes propres matérias défensives offrent une protection plus complète. Sacrifier une fente de matéria est un prix que je ne paie pas à la légère.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne pourriez pas faire juste une grande matéria ?

- Une matéria possède sa propre physique, expliqua Genesis. On ne peut leur demander d'effectuer qu'un certain nombre de tâches avant qu'elles ne puissent plus en encaisser. La plupart d'entre elles n'ont qu'une seule fonction: Feu, Blizzard, Gravité, etc... C'est pourquoi il faut généralement au moins une matéria maîtrisée afin d'en créer une nouvelle et elle doit être suffisamment solide pour gérer les informations supplémentaires.

C'est alors que le roux réalisa avec quelle facilité il avait dérivé vers une conversation informelle avec Cloud. Pendant près d'une semaine, ils s'étaient évité l'un l'autre pour cause de préjudice moral et il était là, à expliquer la physique des matérias au garçon.

- Ah-Strife, s'interrompit il. Je t'ai convoqué ici pour une raison.

Le Cadet revint à la réalité et hocha la tête.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Je t'ai convoqué ici parce que je voulais ...

Merde, il ne_pouvait pas le dire._

- J'ai dit beaucoup de choses la semaine dernière, continua maladroitement le commandant, des choses que je ne voulais pas dire.

- Monsieur?

- Je t'ai traité d'échec et j'ai dit que je n'avais jamais voulu t'entraîner.

Son estomac se tordit quand Cloud tressaillit visiblement à ses mots.

a

- Mais je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je ne voulais rien dire de tout cela.

Le blond plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

- Si vous ne le vouliez pas, pourquoi l'avez vous dit ? contesta Cloud.

Fermant les yeux avec un soupir, Genesis se força à continuer à parler.

- C'est ... difficile pour moi de laisser ma fierté de côté, laissa-t-il échapper. Je suis égoïste et je suis un mauvais perdant, et je pensais que si je pouvais faire en sorte que tu me haïsses, je pourrai aller de l'avant sans regarder en arrière. Mais ... je ne peux pas supporter que tu me haïsses.

- Je ne vous hais pas.

Le rouquin leva les yeux, observant attentivement le Cadet.

- Tu ne me hais pas ?

- Même si les choses ont mal fini, vous étiez encore le meilleur professeur que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne pourrai jamais vous détester pour ça, dit sincèrement Cloud. Mais si tout ce que vous avez dis était faux, pourquoi m'avoir choisit moi? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre?

- Parce que, dans toute cette maladresse et cette timidité, j'ai vu le talent, répondit-il. Et j'avais raison.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, puis regarda le Cadet dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi, Strife. Quand tu étais chez toi, as-tu rêvé de rejoindre le SOLDAT pour devenir un héro?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Genesis, intervint brusquement le roux. Appelle-moi Genesis ... Cloud.

- Genesis, répéta-t-il, un peu surpris. Je ... Avant que je ne quitte Nibelheim, j'ai dit à l'une de mes amis que je ... eh bien, que je ne reviendrais pas avant d'être entré dans le SOLDAT. Et que je serais là pour elle quand elle serait en difficulté. Je veux prouver à tout le monde que je peux le faire.

- Quand j'étais jeune, ma famille possédait des vergers de pommes-sottes à Banora. Un jour, j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire du jus de pommes. J'ai présenté ma petite création à la foire locale et nous voici, quelques années plus tard, et le jus de Banora est presque plus célèbre que je ne le suis.

Une expression de surprise s'inscrit sur le visage de Cloud.

- C'est _vous _qui avez inventé le jus de Banora ?

Le commandant sourit face à son respect.

- Je l'ai fait, il hocha la tête. Mais à l'époque, mon rêve n'était pas d'inventer une sorte de nouvelle boisson révolutionnaire. Ce que je voulais vraiment était que le grand héros Sephiroth mange ne serait-ce qu'une seule de nos pommes. Alors peut-être que toi et moi ne sommes pas aussi différents que tu pourrais le penser.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de brillante idée comme ça, cependant.

- Des débuts modestes avec le rêve commun de devenir un héros, corrigeât Genesis. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis terriblement égoïste ... _Mon âme, corrompue par la vengeance, a enduré la tourmente afin de trouver la fin du voyage dans mon propre salut ...  
_  
Le silence s'étendit pendant un long moment. Ce n'était pas insupportable, mais il y avait encore tellement de choses que le commandant voulait dire et n'avait aucune idée de comment les dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait rompre ses habitudes et essayer de réparer quelque chose qu'_il_ avait foiré. Et il détestait admettre qu'il avait tort.

- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à avoir l'occasion de parler avec toi, dit-il enfin. Mais je suis content de le faire, même si les circonstances étaient moins que souhaitables. J'ai demandé une mission au Directeur Lazard et je pars demain, mais je tiens à emmètre la possibilité de poursuivre ton entraînement. Tu m'as ... Tu m'as manqué, Cloud.

Curieusement, le Cadet ne réagit ni positivement, ni négativement à l'entente de cette phrase. Il resta simplement assis, regardant le sol.

- Si tu préfères ne plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, je comprendrais totalement.

- Non, l'interrompit Cloud, puis il hésita quelques secondes. Vous m'avez manqué aussi.

Genesis combattit l'énorme sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur son visage.

- J'en suis heureux, dit il. Je vais dire à Lazard de passer la mission à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et le directeur allait certainement s'en arracher les cheveux étant donné à quel point Genesis avait insisté pour la prendre en premier lieu.

- Tu es libre d'aller à tes cours de l'après-midi, continua le roux. Nous pouvons nous voir ce soir étant donné que tu as manqué l'entraînement ce matin.

Se levant de sa chaise, Cloud lui lança un sourire sincère.

- Merci, mons-euh, Genesis, dit il. Oh, je pourrais ou ne pourrais pas être un peu en retard. Je, euh ... dois parler à quelqu'un après la fin des cours.

Le commandant haussa les épaules.

- Je pense que je peux l'accepter pour cette fois, taquina-t-il.

Alors qu'il regardait le blond commencer à se diriger vers la porte, le ton condescendant de Sephiroth lui revint à l'esprit. Oui, il semblait avoir réglé les choses avec Cloud, mais il continuait d'éviter de dire ce qu'il devait dire.

- Cloud, attends.

La détermination de Genesis vacilla quand il fut confronté à cette expression innocente et attentive.

- Je ...

Il aurait été si facile de dire « peu importe » ou « je te dirai plus tard » ou « il n'y a rien ». Il pourrait s'apaiser, le planifier, parler à Sephiroth en premier, appeler Angeal à nouveau, _n'importe quoi_ qui lui épargnerait de le faire maintenant. Mais plus il attendait, plus cela devenait dur. Et la culpabilité de ne pas le dire s'accumulait.

- Je suis désolé.

_Sainte Gaia_, il l'avait dit.

Ce n'est que quand il rouvrit les yeux qu'il réalisa qu'il les avait fermé.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour tout - pour ce que _j'ai_ fait, continua-t-il, et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Cloud le fixa pendant un long moment, puis se détourna et sortit du bureau sans un mot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Heya, Spiky? Comment ça va?

- Zack, nous devons parler.

- Uh oh. Cela ne semble pas bon.

- Peut-on s'asseoir?

La deuxième se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

- D'accord, dit il. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Frottant son visage, Cloud soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment dire cela.

- Je ne pense pas que je vais être en mesure de m'entraîner à nouveau avec toi.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? demanda Zack, son expression de plus en plus inquiète.

- Non, dit-il rapidement. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu m'as été très utile et je suis heureux que tu ais pris la peine de m'aider.

Zack fronça les sourcils.

- Alors quel est le problème?

- Eh bien …

Il supposa que c'était maintenant où jamais.

- Je vais reprendre l'entraînement avec le commandant Rhapsodos.

- Tu _quoi _? s'écria le brun, les yeux grand ouverts. Tu plaisantes, non? Tu es devenu complètement suicidaire ?

- Il n'est pas si méchant que ça, Zack.

- Pas si méchant que ça? Il t'a utilisé pour gagner un pari.

- Mais ce n'est plus le cas! cassa Cloud. Nous avons parlé ce matin et il s'est excusé.

Levant les mains, Zack secoua la tête.

- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Minute là. Genesis s'est _excusé_?

- Oui.

- Et tu le crois ?

- Oui. Je le crois.

- Cloudy, écoute-moi, insista le seconde classe. Genesis ne prépare rien de bon. Il ne s'excuse jamais auprès de qui que ce soit. Jamais. Il est évident qu'il mentait.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça cette fois. Et il n'est pas un menteur.

- Comment peux-tu seulement le savoir ?

- Parce que je le connais !

- Tu le connais depuis, quoi ? Une semaine? dit Zack. Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que cela. Et son meilleur ami est mon mentor.

- Mais as-tu seulement pris le temps d'apprendre à le connaître? demanda Cloud.

Il eut un rire moqueur, roulant des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas _besoin _d'apprendre à le connaître pour savoir qu'il est de mauvaise augure, répondit-il.

Parler de ça avec Zack était complètement inutile, réalisa Cloud. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour la défense de Genesis que le deuxième classe ne réfuterait pas avec une sorte de rumeur ou opinion blasée. Il savait que les choses étaient différentes avec le commandant maintenant. Mais la seule façon que Zack le croit était que Genesis le prouve.

- Eh bien, je vais saisir ma chance, se résolu-t-il.

- Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas avertis, déclara Zack en se levant.

Cloud se leva aussi.

- On se voit toujours pour le déjeuner demain?

Les yeux du brun devinrent un peu froids et il détourna le regard.

- Peux pas. Rendez vous avec quelqu'un, dit il rapidement avant de partir dans le couloir. Amuses toi bien avec Genesis.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Cloud se cogna la tête contre le mur. Avec toutes les conneries qu'il avait dû affronter ces dernières semaines, son véritable examen commençait à ressembler à une promenade de santé.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode de **28 jours pour être à la hauteur :**

Genesis décide d'annoncer à Sephiroth ce qu'il est parvenu à faire. Cependant, il est toujours tourmenté.

_- Il m'a dit ne me détestait pas, que je lui avait manqué, et j'ai dit que j'étais désolé, répondit-il d'un air morose.  
- Alors, pourquoi, si je peux te le demander, as tu l'air sur le point de vomir?  
- Il ne m'a pas pardonné._

Cloud, de son côté, tient à mettre les choses au clair.

_- Monsieur, je veux dire, Genesis? Est-ce que vous faites encore cela juste pour gagner le pari ?_

Et Zack, pour sa part, n'est pas prêt de pardonner Genesis.

_- Hey, Angeal.  
- Eh bien, vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ou tout simplement resté à gésir ici comme un adolescent submergé par l'angoisse existentielle ?  
- Je déteste Genesis._

Quand à Yuza, il semble que ce soit le temps des confessions.

_- Pour nous, le bonheur de Jadak passe en premier. J'ai donc décider de fermer les yeux et Zol suivrait Jadak peu importe où il le mènerait._

_- Quand Jadak te disait de me frapper ... tu essayais seulement de le rendre heureux ?_

**Le 6 septembre 2014**

**NdT : **Oui, on repasse en période scolaire donc il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre par semaine par fanfiction qui sera posté le samedi étant donné que je n'ai pas accès à internet à l'internat en semaine et que je n'aurais pas autant de temps que pendant les vacances pour traduire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur original :** RegenesisX

**Titre original :** Making the Cut

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (22 chapitres)

**Traducteur :** C-Translator

**NdA** = Note de l'auteur

**NdT**= Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

_"Tu ne comprends pas la beauté de ces mots. Quelle tragédie" ~ Genesis Rhapsodos_

Pendant une demi-seconde, l'attention de Sephiroth fut détournée par le son de la porte de la salle de simulation glissant pour s'ouvrir. Durant ce bref laps de temps, le griffon saisit l'opportunité de se précipiter sur lui. Masamune fendit l'air et empala le monstre d'une manière presque naturelle. Balançant sa lame à travers l'image qui se dissipait, le général se retourna pour faire face à celui qui l'avait interrompu.

- Genesis ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un coup d'œil prudent.

Les épaules du roux, habituellement hautes et fières, étaient baissées et ses bras croisés serrés contre sa poitrine, presque comme s'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Au début, le général fut inquiet qu'il soit blessé, mais même dans la douleur, Genesis parvenait à ne rien perdre de sa superbe.

Non, à cet instant, il semblait presque...vaincu.

Après quelques instants de silence inconfortable, Genesis parla.

- J'ai présenté des excuses à Strife.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils.

- Tu l'as fait ? dit il, ne s'embêtant pas à masquer sa surprise.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne me haïssait pas, que je lui avais manqué et j'ai dit que j'étais désolé, répondit il d'un air morose.

- Alors pourquoi, si je peux me permettre, as-tu l'air sur le point de vomir ?

- Il ne m'a pas pardonné.

Le général soupira, considérant sa réponse.

- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il n'a pas beaucoup de _raisons_ de le faire.

Genesis se dégonfla un peu plus.

- Mais il ne semble pas qu'il ait une rancune contre toi pour cela, ajouta-t-il. Après tout, il ne te déteste pas.

Gémissant, le roux passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je pensais juste que ce serait _finit _une fois que je me serais excusé, dit-il avec humeur. Maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée d'où j'en suis que ce soit avec lui ou avec Angeal.

Sephiroth constata avec regret qu'il avait peu d'expérience quand il s'agissait de questions sensibles comme celles concernant les émotions. Il comprenait qu'un peu attaquer verbalement Genesis ne causait pas de soucis, puisque le commandant en faisait de même pour lui, mais il comprenait également que les gens avaient des limites. Chaque fois que ses mots le blessaient trop profondément, Genesis avait tendance à être de mauvaise humeur et bouder pendant de longues périodes de temps. La première fois que c'était arrivé, il avait cru avoir ruiné leur amitié pour de bon. Angeal lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage fatal et bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas tardé à se courir après dans la salle de formation à nouveau. Mais le sentiment d'avoir faillit perdre l'un de ses seuls amis l'avait écrasé.

Oh.

Cela lui fit penser à quelque chose.

- N'en veux pas à Strife, dit-il, essayant de mettre Angeal de côté. Je suis sûr que si tu lui montres que tu étais vraiment sincère, il te pardonnera avec le temps.

Les muscles de la mâchoire du roux se contractèrent quand il grinça des dents, pensif.

- Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, je suis désolé d'avoir même seulement suggéré le pari en premier lieu. Je ne savais pas que cela te causerait tant de peines.

Un sourire tordu se glissa sur le visage de Genesis.

- Et dire que tout est de _ta_ faute.

Il rit sans humour, puis laissa échapper un soupir aigre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Strife et moi nous entraînons de nouveau ensemble et soit il passera son examen, soit il ne le passera pas.

Sephiroth ne manqua pas de saisir le sens caché de ce commentaire.

- Je suppose que cela signifie que je vais partir seul pour la mission.

Les yeux de Genesis s'élargirent, feignant la surprise et il aurait dupé n'importe qui d'autre qui ne le connaissait pas très bien.

- J'avais complètement oublié! souffla-t-il, frappant une main sur son cœur. Pourrais-je te laisser la peine d'avertir Lazard que je suis soudainement tombé malade.

Chassant son envie de rouler des yeux, Sephiroth hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr.

- _Il n'y a pas de haine, seulement de la joie, car tu es aimé par la déesse. Héro de l'aube, guérisseur des mondes_, déclara Genesis en lui lançant un sourire fatigué et filant hors de la salle.

Les vers de LOVELESS pouvaient être considérés comme un remerciement, pensa Sephiroth.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Cloud rejoignit Genesis dans la salle de formation, il fut frappé par une écrasante vague de déjà-vu. C'était presque comme ses entraînements avec Crimson, à l'exception du fait qu'il savait désormais que Crimson était Genesis et connaissait la vérité derrière la façade. Mais le sentiment de familiarité lui apportait un peu de réconfort.

Surtout quand la première chose qui sortit de la bouche du commandant fut

- Pompes. Maintenant.

Serrant les dents, Cloud effectua tous ses exercices à la suite: pompes, redressements, étirements, tours couru. C'était fatigant, étant donné qu'il se remettait encore du fiasco de la veille, mais il se força à continuer. Tandis qu'il courrait ses tours, il se demanda distraitement si cela avait manqué à Genesis de le voir courir en rond.

- Viens ici, aboya le roux une fois qu'il eut terminé.

Haletant, Cloud se hâta de le rejoindre au milieu de la pièce.

- Nous n'allons pas perdre plus de temps, déclara Genesis. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre de côté le reste et passer au combat direct. Cela veut dire des simulations, de vrais monstres, et des combats avec votre serviteur.

- Avons nous l'autorisation de faire ça ? lâcha Cloud sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le commandant haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard étrange.

- Je veux dire, je sais que _vous_ y êtes autorisé, corrigeât il, mais je ne suis qu'un Cadet-

- Tant que tu t'entraînes avec moi, c'est comme si tu étais mon élève personnel, l'interrompit Genesis, en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. Si quiconque te pose des problèmes à se sujet, tu n'as qu'à leur dire de voir avec moi.

Hochant la tête, le Cadet baissa les yeux. Il savait que Genesis parlait des hauts placés, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été en mesure de le faire depuis le début, il aurait pu éviter la plupart des problèmes qu'il avait eut avec Jadak. Non pas que ce qui s'est passé ultérieurement importait.

_Continue d'aller de l'avant_, se dit-il. Mais il y avait encore une chose qu'il avait besoin de demander ...

- Monsieur—je veux dire, Genesis? dit il, relevant le menton pour regarder le commandant dans les yeux, espérant qu'il avait au moins _l'air _d'être sûr de lui. Je veux passer mon examen autant que n'importe quel Cadet mais j'ai besoin de savoir…Est-ce que vous faites cela uniquement pour gagner le paris?

Genesis eut l'air d'avoir reçu une gifle en plein visage et resta silencieux durant un instant.

- Bien qu'il serait...agréable... de gagner, l'idée du pari est obsolète, répondit-il enfin.

- Vous et Sephiroth n'en avez pas reparlé...du tout ?

- Seulement du fait que cela avait été une idée stupide. Il se tut, laissant échapper un profond soupir. _Mon ami, le destin est cruel. Il ne subsiste plus ni rêve, ni honneur. La flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse._

- Que citez vous ? demanda Cloud par réflexe.

Cela devait bien provenir d'une œuvre, à moins que Genesis n'ait un certain talent pour improviser de la poésie.

- LOVELESS, dit le commandant.

- Oh.

Il se souvenait avoir vu des affiches annonçant la pièce un peu partout dans Midgar. Et n'y avait il pas une rue nommée Avenue de Loveless quelque part dans le secteur 8?

- J'en ai entendu parler. Je ne sais pas grand-chose dessus cependant.

Pendant une demi-seconde, une expression nostalgique passa dans le regard de Genesis.

- C'est ma passion, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, à côté du fait de tuer des choses.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Cloud rit.

- Je pense que j'irais voir la pièce quand j'aurais le temps.

- Lis d'abord le livre. C'est mieux, intervint le roux, avant de lui lancer un regard suspicieux. Je te prêterais bien un exemplaire, mais je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance avec les livres.

Les yeux du Cadet s'écarquillèrent.

- Oh Gaia, Je voulais vous le rendre ! glapit il. Vous voyez-

- Je sais. L'autre brindille et ses muscles t'ont agressé. Je t'ai vu quand tu es « tombé dans les escaliers », tu te souviens ? dit Genesis en tapotant sa tempe.

- Je ne suis pas certain que Yuza apprécie qu'on le traite de brindille, monsieur, rit Cloud.

Connaissant Yuza, le Cadet insisterait probablement pour montrer à Genesis quelle genre de brindille il était. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas amélioré à la mako ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

Le commandant sourit.

- Ce n'est pas un problème vu que je ne prévois pas de lui dire en face, tête de chocobo.

- Je n'aime pas ça, dit il, adoptant une moue offensée factice.

- Ah ? le défia Genesis. Et que comptes tu faire ?

Pressant ses lèvres, Cloud serra son poing et frappa doucement le bras de Genesis. Ils restèrent d'abord silencieux, puis éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Le Cadet réalisa que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas honnêtement rit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un sentiment de chaleur fleurit à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Qui aurait pensé que Genesis en serait la cause ?

Une fois leurs éclats de rire passés, le roux revint au sujet principal.

- Je veux que tu te reposes bien cette nuit, dit il sérieusement, piquant la poitrine de Cloud. Tu as beaucoup à faire demain, _alors si __qui que ce soit_ te pose des problèmes, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que le Commandant Rhapsodos va venir lui courir après avec une tronçonneuse. Pigé ?

L'image de Genesis poursuivant Jadak au travers du couloir germa dans sa tête, et le Cadet ne fut pas sûr de savoir si sa nuit allait être remplie de rêves plaisants ou de cauchemars.

- Bien monsieur, il acquiesça.

- Bien, le rouquin sourit. Tu peux y aller.

- Merci, monsieur.

Peut être n'était il pas encore tout à faire prêt à pardonner Genesis à propos de toute cette histoire de pari. Bon sang, il ne voulait même pas _penser_ à l'implication de _Sephiroth_. Mais il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Genesis lui avait offert son amitié et s'il n'avait pas menti à propos du fait qu'il croyait en lui, alors Cloud voulait croire qu'il n'avait pas menti à propos de ça non plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était tard quand Angeal regagna enfin son appartement. Après s'être s'être fait pratiquement sauté dessus sur la zone d'atterrissage de l'hélicoptère par le directeur Lazard qui voulait un rapport immédiat de la mission, il avait été retenu par Reno, qui ne semblait pouvoir se résoudre à comprendre pourquoi il prenait les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur. Sur le chemin, il s'était heurté au professeur Hollander. Ils avait eut une discussion étonnement intéressante sur leur aversion partagé à propos du poisson qu'on servait à Junon, puis ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Épuisé par sa mission, Angeal ne voulait plus que poser son sac et se laisser tomber la tête la première sur son lit.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ainsi que l'univers avait décidé que cela se passerait ce soir.

Le première classe aux cheveux sombres pénétra dans le salon pour trouver nul autre que Zack Fair paressant sur son canapé, jouant avec une paire d'élastiques et l'air étonnement maussade.

- Ravi de te voir aussi, salua Angeal, laissant son sac glisser de son épaule.

Zack leva les yeux vers lui avec léthargie.

- Hey, Angeal.

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas où tu vas rester là à gésir comme un adolescent submergé par l'angoisse existentielle ?

- Je déteste Genesis.

En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas surpris, mais avec les récents événements, le commentaire piqua sa curiosité. Croisant les bras, Angeal se plaça devant le canapé.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il a volé Cloud à nouveau, gémit le seconde classe.

Angeal leva un sourcil.

- Volé Cloud ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui ! s'exclama Zack, jetant ses mains en l'air. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a réussit à convaincre Spiky de s'entraîner de nouveau avec lui.

Pressant ses lèvres, Angeal considéra la réponse. Il avait reçu un appel de Genesis alors qu'il était encore à Junon, mais il ne l'avait pas encore rappelé. Genesis était devenu tellement réticent à admettre qu'il avait tort qu'il ne pouvait même plus présenter correctement des excuses. Le fait qu'il ait quand même fait un effort signifiait beaucoup et Angeal voulaient lui parler en personne avant d'aller plus loin.

- Je suppose qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant que j'étais parti, dis que Genesis et Cloud s'entraînent ensemble à nouveau ?

- Ouais. Cloud est venu me le dire cet après-midi.

- Et qu'en est il du pari ?

- Cloud a dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le pari, mais tu connais Genesis, s'accrocha Zack.

Angeal soupira. Oui, il connaissait bien Genesis.

- Je pense que vous avez tous les trois besoin de vous asseoir et d'avoir une conversation, dit il.

- Mais-

- Bonne nuit, Zack.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud passa prudemment la tête dans la salle de formation. Il _y avait_ quelqu'un là-dedans. Sur le chemin du retour aux dortoirs, il avait juré entendre du bruit venant de l'intérieur de la salle où se déroulait habituellement les classes de combat. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il entendait des choses ou peut-être même qu'il devenait juste de fou, mais ses oreilles ne l'avait pas trompé.

- Yuza? Tenta-t-il.

Le Cadet aux cheveux longs cessa de tirer et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Une expression de confusion passa sur son visage et il se retourna.

- Que fais tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Les armes à feu ne sont pas vraiment discrètes, Cloud haussa les épaules, entrant dans la salle. Mais ne devrais-_je_ pas être celui à _te_ demander ce que tu fais ici ?

Reposant son fusil sur son épaule, Yuza s'approcha de lui.

- Entraînement.

- Mais tu es plus que doué. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner, souligna Cloud.

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du plus grand blond, mais cela dura seulement un instant. Il soupira, penchant sa tête sur le côté, et jeta son regard vers le sol.

- Je voulais être seul, murmura-t-il. Jadak et moi ne nous entendons plus.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Il passe son temps à pourchasser des ombres et je ne veux plus jouer à son jeu, dit énigmatiquement Yuza.

- Quoi ?

- Si je te disais que je n'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé par le fait de rejoindre le SOLDAT, est-ce que cela te surprendrait ?

En toute honnêteté, oui. Indépendamment du fait que les Turks lui avait fait une offre, Yuza était sur le bon chemin pour devenir un grand Soldat. Des compétences telles que les siennes n'étaient pas nourries sans effort. Ou elles l'étaient, et si tel était le cas, Cloud ne voulait même pas _savoir_ quel était le plein potentiel de Yuza.

- Oui, un peu, admit-il.

Yuza renifla et détourna les yeux.

- C'était le rêve de Jadak de rejoindre le SOLDAT, dit il. Il voulait devenir plus fort que tout le monde, même que Sephiroth. Mais il ne ferait rien si Zol et moi ne le faisions pas avec lui, donc nous sommes tous venu à Midgar ensemble.

- Tu ne le voulais pas ? demanda Cloud.

- Autant j'aime combattre et tuer des choses, autant je préfère le faire selon mes propres termes, répondit Yuza.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement le dire à Jadak?

Le Cadet plus âgé remua, presque mal à l'aise.

- Pour nous, le bonheur de Jadak passe en premier. J'ai fermé les yeux et Zol suivrait Jadak peut importe où cela le mènerait.

Il soupira fortement et secoua la tête.

- Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que tu comprennes.

- Non, dit Cloud rapidement. Je crois que je comprends. Quand Jadak te demandait de me battre ... tu essayais seulement de le rendre heureux.

- Hm. Pour ce que ça en valait la peine.

Yuza se cachait bien sous son masque d'indifférence. Personne n'aurait pu penser que cela le dérangeait de jouer le chien fidèle de Jadak; peut-être juste que cela le lassait un peu. Mais, comme l'avait appris Cloud au cours de ces deux dernières semaines, même les gens que vous pensiez avoir cernés sont souvent plus complexes que vous ne l'aviez réalisé.

- Jadak est jaloux de toi, tu sais.

Les sourcils de Cloud se haussèrent jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux.

- _Excuse-moi?_

Imperturbable, Yuza le regarda fixement.

- Tu es le seul qui ait eu droit à une formation personnelle avec un Soldat, dit il. Petit frère, qui est à peine capable de tenir une arme à feu correctement, a dû se débrouiller seul en tirant sur n'importe quoi.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il …

Il s'interrompit, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant. Le pire des Cadets de leur classe était sélectionné pour s'entraîner avec un Soldat et le meilleur d'entre eux non? Bien sûr que Jadak en était jaloux. Et, puisque c'était de Jadak dont ils parlaient, ce dernier ferait tout son possible pour que cela cesse.

- Jadak ne voit les choses en termes d'équité que par rapport à lui. Si tu as quelque chose qu'il veut, il va tout essayer pour te le prendre. Mais il serait parfaitement capable de négliger « l'équité » si les choses tournaient en sa faveur.

L'évidence frappa Cloud et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Gen- le commandant Rhapsodos m'a trouvé hier dans la cage d'escalier.

- Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu tiens debout aujourd'hui? dit Yuza en se traînant paresseusement.

- Ouais, euh, sort de Soin ...dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il s'est excusé à propos du pari et lui et moi allons de nouveau nous entraîner ensemble.

Yuza haussa les sourcils d'un fragment de millimètre.

- Toujours masochiste, mon frère? taquina-t-il en riant. Jadak n'est pas au courant en ce qui vous concerne tous les deux.

- Eh bien, il le sera maintenant, soupira Cloud, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Le commandant m'a dit que si quiconque me posait des problèmes, je devais leur répondre que le commandant allait les pourchasser avec une tronçonneuse.

Le grand Cadet rit un peu, puis recouvrit rapidement sa bouche.

- Peut-être que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, alors, dit-il, l'amusement perceptible dans sa voix. Il est moins probable que Jadak risque de froisser un des meilleurs premières classes de la compagnie qu'un seconde classe inconnu.

Avec un soupir, Cloud haussa les épaules.

- On peut espérer …

Il remua maladroitement, puis dit

- Hey Yuza? Voudrais-tu ... voudrais-tu aller manger quelque chose avec moi ?

Yuza pencha la tête, ses yeux verts curieux.

- Avec ... toi ?

- Je veux dire, je pensais juste qu'étant donné que nous avons tous les deux fini dans les mauvaises grâces de Jadak …

Il ajouta précipitamment, levant les mains.

- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, j'irais seul.

Son babillage fut coupé par le rire étrange de Yuza.

- Donne-moi juste une minute pour ranger mon fusil, répondit le plus grand cadet, lui donnant un demi-sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**JOUR 16**

- Maintenant Stife, je veux que tu écoutes très attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Ne répète _jamais_ ce que je vais te dire à _qui que ce soit_ une fois que tu seras sortis de cette pièce.

Une vague d'appréhension fondit sur lui, mais Cloud n'y prêta pas attention et hocha fermement la tête.

- Nous allons parler des points faibles, dit Genesis. Plus particulièrement des miens.

Ils allaient parler des points faibles de _Genesis _? Les premières classes du SOLDAT _avaient_ des points faibles? Cloud le regarda, ahuri.

Le commandant poursuivit, ignorant sa surprise.

- Imaginons que tu essaies de me tuer. Où viserais-tu pour m'infliger des dommages ?

En réalité, il n'était pas sûr qu'il _puisse_ infliger des dommages à un Soldat, mais il tenta néanmoins une réponse.

- Votre tête ? supposa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Genesis.

- Et bien...vous ne portez pas de casque.

- Je vois que tu es très perspicace ce matin, renifla Genesis. Cependant, c'est exacte. La plupart des unités d'infanterie et des Soldats portent des casques pour bénéficier d'une protection supplémentaire. Je n'en ressens personnellement pas le besoin d'autant plus que cela réduit ma vision.

Cloud approuva car, en plus de ça, cela donnait une drôle d'allure à ses cheveux.

- A quel autre endroit ?

- Euh...Vos bras ou vos jambes ?

Genesis tendit les bras et les examina.

- Je suppose que oui, mais si tu es vraiment assez stupide pour essayer et entailler mon manteau, tu ne vas pas survivre très longtemps.

Il soupira, croisant les bras.

- Il n'y a pas un endroit _douloureusement_ évident ?

Pressant ses lèvres, Cloud observa le roux de haut en bas, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son malaise.

- Je commence à me faire des cheveux gris, Cadet...

- Euh...Cloud se mordit la lèvre. Votre...votre cœur ?

_- Merci !_ cassa le rouquin, lançant ses mains en l'air. Règle numéro un si tu transperces le cœur, il mourra. Tu ne croiseras aucun ennemi dans le programme d'entraînement qui n'obéis pas à cette règle.

Cloud leva sa main.

- Qu'en est il des machines ? demanda-t-il.

- Toutes les machines possèdent une sorte de noyau qui fonctionne plus ou moins comme leur cœur et leur cerveau combiné. Si tu le détruis, la machine cesse de fonctionner, expliqua Genesis.

Il s'éloigna, invitant Cloud à le suivre.

- Voyons à quel point les classes de combat t'ont bousillé.

Une épée en bois lui fut tendu. Clignant des yeux, Cloud regarda Genesis.

- Je dois _vous _combattre? Il resta bouche bée.

- Nous y reviendrons la semaine prochaine, dit il, ce qui n'apaisa pas le moins du monde les nerfs de Cloud. Pour le moment, je veux juste que tu m'attaques, comme ça je peux rester ici et te hurler dessus.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le Cadet se mit en position de combat.

Genesis sembla sur le point de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

- Très drôle Strife.

Une rougeur se glissa sur les joues de Cloud. Il haussa les épaules avec impuissance.

- Tu es dans une position correcte pour quelqu'un qui ferait deux fois ta taille et ta largeur, cassa Genesis, se mettant derrière lui pour rapprocher ses jambes d'un coup de pied. Ça pourrait fonctionner si tu étais fait de métal, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es un faible Cadet fragile non amélioré à la mako et tu n'as pas la force nécessaire pour encaisser les coups. Le commandant retourna en face de lui, se mit en position et leva son épée. Maintenant. Où sont mes points faibles?

- Je… ne sais pas ?

- Dans quelle main est-ce que je tiens mon épée ?

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

- Votre main droite ?

- Parce que je suis... ?

- Droitier

- Ce qui fait de mon côté droit mon côté...

- ...dominant ?

- Exactement.

Sans avertissement, Genesis envoya soudain son épée dans sa direction. Cloud glapit lorsque la lame en bois frappa son bras gauche.

- Mon côté gauche est plus faible que mon côté droit, dit le commandant, ce qui en fait une cible idéale pour les attaquants.

Frottant son bras, Cloud enregistra l'information et nota mentalement de faire attention à quelle main utilisait Yuza pour écrire, au cas où il s'entraînerait de nouveau ensemble.

- Pour finir , il y a trois mots que je voudrais que tu gardes à l'esprit. Vitesse, force et endurance, déclara Genesis. L'une de ces caractéristiques est généralement dominante par rapport aux deux autres. Saurais-tu faire une supposition me concernant ?

Cloud repensa aux fois où il avait observé le commandant dans la salle de formation.

- La vitesse ?

Un éclat de sourire passa sur le visage du roux.

- Très bien, Strife, félicita-t-il. Je vois que tes petites escapades dans la chambre d'observation de la salle de simulation n'ont pas été une _totale_ perte de temps. Plutôt que d'utiliser la force brute ou de tenter d'épuiser mon adversaire, je le prends de vitesse. Ce qui ne _veux pas_ dire, ajouta-t-il rapidement, que je n'utilise pas les autres compétences; la plupart des ennemis que je rencontre sont plus faibles que moi et je peux m'en occuper en les surpassant par la force. Toutefois, dans les cas où mon ennemi est plus fort, j'utilise ma vitesse à mon avantage.

Durant un bref instant, Cloud se remémora ses entraînements avec Zack. Cela consistait surtout à faire des mouvements à l'épée, à écouter Zack se moquer de lui, puis l'aider de façon à ce qu'il puisse essayer de nouveau. Le deuxième classe avait mentionné quelque chose à propos de rechercher les points faibles de l'ennemi, mais n'était pas allé plus loin dans les détails.

- Alors, quand je me bats avec quelqu'un, il faut que je cherche ses faiblesses et que je les exploite? demanda Cloud, essayant de résumer.

- Et n'oublies pas de prendre garde aux tiennes, conseilla Genesis. Maintenant, attaques-moi.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain épisode de 28 jours pour être à la hauteur **

Angeal étant de retour, il a bien l'attention d'en savoir plus en ce qui concerne les récents changements entre Cloud et Genesis. Et qui de mieux placé que le commandant pour lui apporter ses réponses ?

Quand à Zack, c'est à Cloud qu'il a besoin de parler.

**Prochainement sur fanfiction . Net**

**- Pourquoi on est passé de « [insérez une date ici] » à « prochainement » ? **Parce que j'ai beaucoup moins de temps que prévu pour faire mes traductions car la reprise des cours et l'internat impliquent tout un tas de choses qui me font perdre du temps dooonnncc...je fais aussi vite que je peux mais les chapitres arriveront quand ils arriveront xD


End file.
